


You Don't Just Go To Denver

by The Elder Gays (Katanachan)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crenny, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Past creek, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Social Media, Social Media Flirting, Teen Romance, Two sided Pinning, creek - Freeform, one sided creek, pinning, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katanachan/pseuds/The%20Elder%20Gays
Summary: This is, objectively, the best part of Kenny’s day. Resting his cheek on his hand, he allows one of his crooked smiles to spread across his features. Craig was everything Kenny wanted in a guy. Not just his looks alone, but his personality, too; he was a straight-shooter and said what was on his mind. He did what he wanted and he made no excuses for being who he was.Let’s be real though, it wasn’t like Craig Tucker hadn’t aged well over the years. The descriptors tall, dark, and handsome just did not do him justice.----Kenny’s been pining over Craig for years, until one day, Craig notices him back.





	1. Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks, this is the story that started everything. It's a monster standing at over 42k right now and we're working around the clock to edit everything to upload it for you.
> 
> We hope you enjoy!
> 
> We want to thank Emma, Harmony, Blaine, and Wren -- and anyone else who helps or helped edit this story to finally get it up! We love you guys and even if you have't done anything yet and do in the future, thank you. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hello and SALUTATIONS friends! Djinn and I (The Elder Gays) have decided to run a public server, it'll be a place for our ask blog, published writing and for a community of South Park fans to join and have fun. This will be a public server and you're more than welcome to invite others to the server and post it on social media.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dZbVDGm

Kenny smiles to himself as he sits with his friends at lunch. Kyle and Stan are having a normal conversation about whatever television show they are watching this week, and Cartman is once again bitching about Heidi. But Kenny’s focus is on a boy two tables away. He watches the boy in the blue chullo as he stuffs his face with nachos, the boy next to him obnoxiously flying a taco around like an airplane.  
  
Donovan obscures Kenny’s view for a moment and he scrunches his freckled nose in frustration. He watches Clyde fly the taco past Craig’s face again, which annoys him to no end and has him glaring at the brunet. Across from them is Tweek, the small blond talking in an animated fashion, and Kenny follows Craig’s gaze, trying to ignore how intently the green eyed boy focuses on Tweek.  
  
It’s not until Cartman so rudely snaps his fingers in front of his face that Kenny stops watching them and pays attention to the conversation Cartman is attempting to have with him. “Ay’ Kenny? Are you even listening to me? I said, we need to kill Heidi.”  
  
Kenny gives him a weird look before he speaks, “No you don’t, dude. Just tell her you have to, like, practice for a gaming tournament? Say you’re in some new league or something.”  
  
Cartman lights up at the idea, going on about how good he’d be in this theoretical league and how he would make sure Kyle and other people of Jewish descent would be disqualified from being on his team. Kenny ignores whatever he’s going on about in favor of watching Craig again. As he turns to the other’s table, his face flushes when their eyes meet.  Quickly, to cover up that he was in fact staring, Kenny narrows his eyes and sticks out his tongue childishly.  
  
Upon noticing Kenny’s actions, Cartman follows his eyes and laughs loudly, flicking off Clyde. “Fuck you, Donovan!!”  
  
Clyde's attention pulls away from the taco he is about to ingest, his eyes snapping to the other table. The smile falls from his face almost immediately. "Um, excuse me? Fuck you, dude!" the brunet yells back dramatically.  
  
Craig blocks out the shouting match that ensues, eyes still trained on the sandy blond across the room, a frown creasing his brow.  
  
As Cartman and Clyde shout at each other across the cafeteria, Kenny pulls his hood over his head and closes it up so all he can see is a small window. In that window he can still watch Craig without anyone noticing, his cheeks on fire as he goes back to daydreaming about how attractive the dark haired boy at the other table is. The taller boy’s piercing green eyes are narrowed at his group and it is such an embarrassing turn on that he has to shift in his seat.  
  
“Man, what is Craig’s problem? He keeps glaring at you, dude,” Stan mentions as he eats another french fry. Beside them, Cartman is getting progressively louder as he and Clyde start to throw food across the cafeteria.  
  
Craig rolls his eyes, flipping off Kenny and his friends before turning back to Clyde and wrestling him back into his seat with the help of Token. "They're not worth it Clyde, calm down."  
  
A sigh leaves Kenny’s lips as the bell rings to clear out the cafeteria. He watches Craig and Tweek leave happily together after gathering a still seething Clyde. A pulse of jealousy rears angrily through his body as he watches Craig take the shorter boy’s hand in his. The two of them have been dating since the fourth grade, he should be used to watching this. But this stupid crush he has developed over the years isn’t helping the situation.  
  
Walking through the halls, he pauses every once in a while to speak to a couple of his friends scattered about before he rushes off to make to his classroom before the bell rings. His last class is a free period and it just happens to be his favorite. Why? Because he can stare at Craig Tucker from the back of the classroom and no one will notice or say anything about it. With a wistful sigh, he pulls his hood down, slipping his jacket off, and makes himself comfortable. Kenny reaches into his backpack and snatches his book of the week, waiting for Craig to take his normal seat.  
  
As if on cue, the noirette walks into the room, slipping his backpack from his shoulder and sliding fluidly into his seat near the window. He absently shoves up the sleeves of his hoodie, digging around in his backpack for a notebook and pencil.  
  
This is, objectively, the best part of Kenny’s day. Resting his cheek on his hand, he allows one of his crooked smiles to spread across his face. Craig was everything Kenny wanted in a guy. Not just his looks alone, but his personality, too; he was a straight-shooter and said what was on his mind. He did what he wanted, and he made no excuses for being who he was. Let’s be real though, it wasn’t like Craig Tucker hadn’t aged well over the years. The descriptors tall, dark, and handsome just did not do him justice.  
  
Looking down, he flicks through _Ender's Game_ and checks his phone. He’s received a few text messages from his friends but nothing to distract him from staring a hole in the back of Tucker’s head. Kenny wets his lips before he flicks his blue eyes back up to watch the boy some more.  
  
Finally finding the pencil that had evidently sunk to the bottom of his bag, Craig looks up in Kenny's direction, green eyes quizzical. He raises his hand, in a sort of 'dude what the fuck' gesture, maintaining eye contact with the boy at the back of the class.  
  
_Oh shit._ He’s been caught. Luckily, Kenny knows how to deal with this. It happens sometimes, getting his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar. It’s time to look blasé.  
  
Kenny shifts his sappy, honest smile into a flirtatious one, lifting his hand to do a little finger wave. Normally when he does things like this, people roll their eyes and continue on with life as if nothing has changed.  He’s had to do this before when Craig's caught him, so it’s time to pretend once again. It isn’t exactly anything new since it is his favorite defense mechanism.  
  
Craig reaches back into his backpack, fumbling with its contents before pulling both of his hands out in unison, each sporting a raised middle finger.  
  
The blond is so shocked he loses his facade as a laugh bubbles out of him.  
  
The corner of Craig's mouth twists up in a barely-there smile before he turns to face the front again, leaning over his notebook.  
  
Kenny’s heart pounds in his chest, his face dusting pink over his freckled skin. _Did Craig just smile at him?_ His heart can’t take it. The taller boy doesn’t talk to him much, let alone smile at him. For a moment he forgets how to breathe, and absently wonders how Tweek deals with being in such close proximity to the noirette so often.  
  
Instantly, that thought twists the warm feeling in his chest into the roaring gnaw of jealousy, which makes him drop his eyes to his book once more. He absently notices the other kids filing into the room and taking their seats but finds he doesn’t care.  
  
As the desks around him start to fill up, Craig notices the blond move in his periphery.  
  
Kenny has a nasty habit of staring, and as much as Craig makes a point to ignore it, he is _very_ aware.  It doesn't make him uncomfortable, it's just annoying. Even more annoying is that he hasn't figured out exactly why. Not that he cares enough to ask. Dealing with Kenny McCormick and his horrible band of assholes has never been something he's wanted to pursue.  
  
Instead, Craig opens up his notebook, shuffling papers around until he finds the homework he definitely doesn't want to be doing tonight. There's a _Red Racer_ marathon on tonight that he and Tweek made plans to watch, and it doesn't matter if he's seen every episode a hundred times, because he wouldn't miss this for the world.  
  
While Kenny attempts to get his emotions under wraps, one of the girls in his class decides that this is the best time to converse with him. He feels like he’s suffocating, but he smiles sweetly through the pain and listens to her comments about the book he’s reading.  
  
The rest of the class passes by as normal, and Kenny files Craig’s bewitching smile into his memory banks for future contemplation as he gathers his stuff and heads to his locker. He can see Tweek waiting for Craig outside the classroom and that angry feeling in his gut rears its head. As he’s passing, he purposely knocks Tweek with his shoulder and produces the fakest smile he can muster.  
  
“Whoops. Sorry there, Tweek,” Kenny grits out behind his smile, blue eyes meeting aqua ones for the briefest of seconds.  
  
Tweek's eyebrows rise in concern, pulling the textbook he's carrying to his chest as he takes a step back. "Y-yeah...it's fine, Kenny."  
  
“Of course it is, Tweek. After all, it was just an accident,” Kenny offers before he allows an equally fake laugh to leave his lips.  
  
Craig all but materializes at Tweek's side, easily draping an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. "You okay?"  
  
It’s almost unbearable to handle the look Craig is giving him, so Kenny darts his eyes away and doesn’t even offer him a ‘hello.’  
  
That feeling in his stomach claws at him and if he wasn’t so self aware he’d think it was a living alien trying to burrow its way out. But Kenny knows jealousy when he feels it. He attempts to smile like normal, but it’s a twisted version of his real one, mangled and wrong.  
  
"Let's just go, babe," Craig says coolly, steering the anxious blond away from Kenny, any trace of his earlier smile gone.  
  
\-----  
  
School ends and Kenny heads home like every other normal day. His home life is hectic, and like every night during the week, his father is drunk. Kenny decides to take a walk, grabbing a bag before ending up at the local convenience store. He buys a few snacks and makes the quick decision to go read in a quiet part of Stark's Pond. The blond heads down a familiar path as he sucks on a lollipop, biting at the hard candy with his back teeth.  
  
Kenny smells the smoke before he sees who owns the cigarette and he laughs melodically, calling out to the interloper, “I smell someone smoking cheap cigarettes.”  
  
As he pushes some foliage out of the way, he regrets speaking.  Craig leans against a tree at the edge of the pond, chullo pulled down as low as possible to shield the chill in the air. He sighs before raising a cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag and resting his head on the tree trunk at his back.  At the rustling behind him, the noirette snaps his head around to look at the newcomer, and now Kenny is eye to eye with Craig Tucker. He thinks about beating a hasty retreat, slight panic thumping through his veins. But instead he tries to offer a weak grin.  
  
“Oh, so you do go places without Tweek. I’m _sooo_ shocked.” As the words leave his mouth, Kenny can feel that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gets these feelings sometimes when he knows he’s put his foot in his mouth.  
  
_Why am I like this?_ His chest tightens as he moves the sucker to his other cheek, eyes lifting to the sky and away from the noirette currently watching him.  
  
Craig stares at Kenny, eyes widening a fraction before he settles back with only sight unease. "We had plans, but he couldn't make it," he offers, pointedly looking anywhere but the other boy.  
  
Kenny, often, is struck by stupid ideas. Stupid ideas like wanting to reach out and brush the loose strands of hair that peeks out from under the chullo, brush them right out of those sad eyes. But the boy isn’t as stupid as his brain seems to think he is, so he grips the bag he’s holding tighter instead.  
  
“So, you’re out here heartbroken and smoking, huh?” Kenny offers, mentally kicking himself for bringing up Tweek yet again.  
  
Huffing out a laugh, smoke curling lazily from his lips, Craig continues to avoid Kenny's eyes, instead appearing fascinated with rolling a rock through the snow at his feet. "Guess you could say that.  Why do you give a shit, anyway?"  
  
“I don’t,” Kenny lies smoothly before he walks over to the spot he had been coming to the park to enjoy. He pulls a thick blanket from his bag and lays  it down on the ground before grabbing a fluffier one and covers himself with it. Kenny pulls out a thermos and sits it down next to his snacks and his book. That was the purpose of the bag he left in his closet, because it’s days like this he’s grateful for his ‘dig-out’ bag. Days when he needed to, for lack of a better term, 'dig-out'.  
  
“So...” the blond opens the book and leans back against the tree, moving the sucker in his mouth. “Smoking? I never took you for an ash sucker. Does Tweek know?”  
  
Craig regards the other with mild interest, watching Kenny make himself comfortable on the cold ground. "Don't tell him. I know you don't owe me anything, but please don't."  
  
The blond’s heart twists for many reasons; hearing the tone in which Craig is pleading with him, hearing the sweet sound of the word _please_ coming from those lips, but the most painful reason being fact that he clearly wanted to hide this from Tweek. Kenny felt bitter inside and bites at his sucker, fracturing it with one loud _chomp_. Craig is most likely attempting to protect Tweek from his bad habit and that pulls at Kenny’s heart in a damaging way.  
  
“Oh? What do I get out of this?” he hears himself say, and doesn’t even realize he’s said it until the words leave his mouth.  
  
Taking another drag, the dark haired boy considers the question. After a moment, he shakes his head with a deep sigh, "I dunno, man. I don't have anything to offer."  
  
For a moment, a very dark plot crosses Kenny’s mind. What he could do with this blackmail, what he could get out of Craig. But just as soon as it comes, he dismisses it. The blond is pretty sure this building feeling in his chest that’s been tightening like a vice grip for years has evolved from a simple crush, and there’s no way he would taint that with blackmail.  No way he would use anything against Craig just to get a moment of his time.  
  
“You know. It’s fine. I think this one’s on me, I can keep it to myself,” he  supplies, biting the pieces of candy into even smaller fragments in his mouth.  
  
Craig openly watches Kenny, flicking ash from the end of his cigarette. Something seems...off. He can't place exactly what it is and he tries not to think too hard about the way his stomach is twisting at the expression on the blond's face. "...Thanks. I mean it."  
  
“Don’t mention it.” Kenny shrugs. He notices that the snow is falling again as it hits his hair, but he lets it stay there. Kenny is an old friend to this spot, having done this several times in the past and he’s used to the weather in this area.  A little bit of snow won’t kill him.  
  
Reaching in his bag, he grabs a bag of chips and shakes them at Craig, cracking a smile. “If you’re gonna stand there you might as well have a snack. Here,” the blond tosses the bag in Craig’s direction.  
  
Catching the bag, Craig's lips pull into a small smile. "Thanks. Since when are you not a total asshole?"  
  
Kenny’s heart does some weird sort of gymnastics in his chest and _Jesus_ , there’s that smile. Two times in a day? He isn’t sure he’ll be able to handle it if Craig keeps being nice to him. Kenny's chest tightens until it’s almost unbearable, and he lets out a laugh that sounds strange even to his own ears. “I think around eighth grade?”  
  
"Guess I never noticed," Craig replies softly, taking a step forward and plopping down on the blanket beside Kenny.  
  
It shocks him when Craig sits next to him; he feels like he should scoot over and give him more room, but he’s so close and he can feel his body heat.  
  
“I don’t think many people have,” Kenny mutters before returning his focus to his book. He turns a page and tries to pull his attention back to the words below him and less on the fact that if he closes his eyes, he can hear Craig’s soft breathing.  
  
The shorter boy opts to try for a conversation. “What were…y’all gonna do?”  
  
Craig shifts around to get comfortable, pulling his legs closer to his chest and settling with his arms propped up on his knees. He sighs again, ignoring that his cigarette is quickly burning down to the filter. "We were going to watch the Red Racer marathon."  
  
“I love that show, man. I remember watching it with Stan and Kyle. They stopped after a while but I still watch it with Karen on Fridays.” The blond sounds sincere as he turns a page in his book. “It’s a shame he was too busy.”  
  
"Yeah..." Craig hunches over his knees a bit further, closing himself off, "It's my favorite." He taps more ash off the end of the cigarette, careful to keep it away from the blanket.  
  
Kenny feels emboldened by this interaction and presses on, “What was so important that he dodged his boyfriend?” The word _boyfriend_ feels dirty on his tongue, but he tries to ignore it.  
  
Craig hates that his first impulse is to tell Kenny everything. To say that's it's been an act, that Tweek isn't in a position to handle romantic love right now and doesn't know if he even _can_ , that Craig is _just_ his best friend, and that despite everything, he's stupidly in love with Tweek. "He had therapy today."  
  
The honesty coming from Craig takes his breath away, Kenny’s chest tightening and his lungs feeling as if they wouldn’t move even if he willed them to. Kenny can tell that this is a very delicate situation and he doesn’t want to fuck it up, so he tries his best to be sincere.  
  
“How is he?” He pauses to glance at Craig briefly, trying not to look as nervous as he undoubtedly feels. After he asks, he presses the next more important question, “How are you doing?”  
  
"He's doing a lot better," Leaning back against the tree, Craig closes his eyes. "Doesn't really matter how I'm doing, I...really just want to help him. However, I can."  
  
Before the blond can stop himself, he rolls his eyes and the words fall out. “Well, that’s pretty fucking stupid. Of course, it matters how you’re doing.” Kenny freezes, realizing he might have just crossed a line.  
  
Craig cracks an eye open at that, "That so?" He huffs out a sigh, and man, he was doing an awful lot of that today, wasn't he? "I'm not trying to be dramatic, sorry."  
  
“Dramatic? Ha. I hang out with Kyle, you sound perfectly fine,” Kenny barks out a soft laugh, thinking of his friend.  
  
"I mean, you're not wrong," Craig’s smile is back. He's still wary of the other boy, but maybe Kenny isn't as bad as the assholes he calls friends. "But I'm...okay, I guess."  
  
“It’s okay to not be,” Kenny retorts and he wonders to himself what karma he’s built up to be sitting here quietly reading while Craig flicks through his phone. They sit there together in comfortable silence and though it may not mean much to Craig, that time feels so special to Kenny and he knows he’ll cherish this moment forever.  
  
"So," Craig breaks the calm after he starts running into the same Facebook posts again on his phone, "what brings you out here?"  
  
Kenny could lie, but he decides to be honest since this may be his only chance to talk openly like this to Craig. “I come out here a lot. Karen’s at a friend’s house and my mom’s at work. Dad gets pretty drunk and he’s... not very nice when he drinks.”  
  
"I...get that," Craig mutters in response.  
  
The blond frowns as he turns to the noirette with a question in his eyes, “What?”  
  
Craig shrugs a shoulder, pulling his knees closer to his chest. "My dad can be an asshole sometimes."  
  
Kenny’s heart breaks, putting his book down so he can look directly at Craig, his throat tightening.  
  
“Yeah. Mine too.” He pauses, “You can always come here and hang out to get away.”  
  
Craig’s quiet for a moment, looking out over the pond. "Okay."  
  
A quiet, "...Thanks," follows and Kenny wishes he didn’t hear the broken emotions behind that single word.


	2. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't think he's ever actually looked at Kenny. Like he's obviously seen him, has known him since they were in kindergarten. But now that they're so close Craig notices tiny scars cross-hatching over his skin, the multitude of freckles dusted everywhere. His eyes even have the faintest hint of green in them, but he's not sure if that's something he should have noticed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, getting these chapters out is hard work! But it's worth it and we hope ya'll enjoy!

It's been a couple of months since Kenny and Craig hung out the first time. They’ve started texting back and forth and have had a few quiet moments by Starks Pond together. They haven’t acted any different in school, the same old staring and quiet exchanges.  
  
It’s just a normal day. Nothing interesting happening, the last class ends, and Kenny puts his stuff away.  Kenny tries his best all day not to stare at Craig out of respect. Feeling like it was incredibly important not to on the account that the noirette had sent him a funny meme earlier in the day.  
  
Spring is starting to bloom in South Park which prompts Kenny to leave his blankets at home when he finds himself back at his spot after school. Sitting on the grass he pops a gummy bear into his mouth and starts reading his book. Craig hasn’t mentioned coming to their spot today but somewhere in his heart he hopes the taller boy will happen to show up.

"Hey." Craig shuffles through the bushes, coming to sit at the base of the tree with Kenny as if the other's thoughts had magically summoned him.

Kenny’s heart pounds hard against his chest as he offers a smile to the boy as he sits next to him. “Hey Craig, didn’t think I’d see you today.”

"You know me, full of surprises," Craig replies in his usual deadpan, leaning back against the bark. "What about you? What brings you here today?"

The blond stretches hard with his arms above his body, he feels his spine give way to the stretch enough to pop what he needs to pop and rubs his eye a little with a yawn.  
  
“I like when spring rolls around. Something about being out when everything’s alive just makes me feel alive.” Kenny adds, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. It never really escapes him how beautiful nature is and in this moment,  he really wants to appreciate it with the taller boy.

"That's almost disgustingly optimistic." Craig smirks, eyes closing as a chilly gust of wind ruffles his bangs.

Kenny steals a glance at the other while his eyes are closed. He’s beautiful in a haunting way, his features almost glowing in the sunlight. It steals his breath and he forgets momentarily how to speak.  
  
It’s in that moment that the wind picks up and shifts his book enough to catch his attention. Thankfully, he remembers how to formulate words again. “Uh, yeah. You know me. I take life when I can get it.”

"Not a bad way to live." Craig keeps his eyes closed, content to let himself relax in the company of his...what was Kenny now? His slightly-more-than-acquaintance? Were they friends now? He pulls on his chullo, fingers finding comfort in the worn and familiar material.

“Hey, you gotta find happiness in the small things in life, right?” The blond licks his lips before glancing away, his cheeks burning a little.

There’s a moment where Kenny catches the sun beaming off of Craig’s features just right, that he sees his lips and feels a pull of inappropriate emotions. They’re hopefully starting to become friends and it feels awful that his mind wants to ponder on how soft those lips really are. Not to mention Tweek is a good guy and Craig likes him, no _loves_ him, and Kenny has no room to butt in there. But he has this weird friendship that’s starting to form, and he’ll be damned if he allows himself to fuck it up.  
  
Clearing his throat in an attempt to calm his heart, he smiles and adds a playful tone. “Gonna wear that hat all through spring too? Are you bald under there or something, Tucker?”

Craig hums in agreement, rolling his head to the side and finally opening his eyes to shoot Kenny a look. "I wear it all the time, asshole. You stare at me enough that I thought you would have noticed by now."

“You flatter yourself too much, Tucker.” Kenny happens to squeeze out though it feels like his heart is in a vice grip.  
  
He’s looking at him so intensely and all Kenny can do is stare at these useless words on the page. His fingers are griping the book so tight they’re turning white, willing the flush on his cheeks to go away so it doesn’t ruin everything, but he isn’t sure it’s working.

Shrugging a shoulder with practiced nonchalance, Craig breaks their eye contact, sensing something making Kenny uncomfortable. He was used to people having mixed feelings about him, and wasn't one to go out of his way to needle at someone. Unlike, well, Kenny. That thought strikes him, and he files it away for later. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not stupid."

The tension is gone just like that and he’s grateful the other boy let him off the hook so easily. This could have very well been a disaster but Craig was a lot kinder than people understood and it made the blond’s heart swell even more.  
  
“Anyway, what brings you here Mr. I wear my winter hat In the spring?” Kenny asks, looking up from his book with a curious smirk. He’s trying so hard not to pry but sometimes things just slip out. “I thought you were with Tweek on Thursdays?”

"Not this week. His parents are having him do something at the coffee shop. It was really stressing him out earlier, but I think it'll go okay."  
  
"And don't make fun of my hat." The glare he turns on Kenny has no real heat behind it.

Kenny mocks hurt, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. “Me? Make fun of your lovely hat? Why, never!” He pointedly doesn’t respond to the Tweek comment.

"And m'not bald." He knows it wasn't a serious accusation, but the way his dad's hair has been going, well. It's an issue he's a little more aware of then he'd like.

Kenny wrinkles his nose and puts his book down, he acts before he thinks because if Kenny is anything, he’s impulsive. The blond shifts his body and reaches up in a swift motion, snatching the hat off of Craig’s head with a playfully gapped grin. “Oh yeah? Let’s see then!”

It takes Craig a moment to realize what's happening, and another to reach out and try to grab his hat back from the blond. He pays no mind to his hair, short and shaggy, sticking out in every direction, and definitely not thinning, thank you very much.

Kenny bounces up and away from the tree, walking backwards with the hat behind him held in both hands. He smirks at the lovely way Craig’s hair is sticking up and his stomach churns with so much admiration it makes him want to throw up.  
  
He laughs melodically as he waggles his eyebrows, “I guess you’re not bald after all!”

"I'm fucking 17, why would I be bald?" Getting to his feet, Craig stretches out his legs. "You really gonna do this? Do you have a death wish or something?"

“Maybe I do?” His sandy blond hair blows in the breeze as the wind picks up. The boy squints a little against it but continues backing up and away from Craig. He’s not sure what’s come over him, but it’s fun and he feels playful and alive. “You want it? **Come get it**.”

"Alright shitlord, bring it," Is all the warning Craig gives before he sprints at the blond.

Laughter fills the air as Kenny bolts away from him, running through the trees with ease. Years of working as a superhero paying off as he leaps a log and clears it like it’s nothing.

Craig is fast and Kenny is amused that he’s keeping up at all. Feeling cocky, he turns and runs backwards to goad him on by sticking his tongue out at him. “A little outta practice there, aren’t you Super Craig?”

"Just gimme my hat, you little shit!" Craig calls after him, long legs helping him jump over and weave through the foliage on the ground. He sees Kenny start veering to the right, and makes a hard turn in an attempt to cut him off.

The blond doesn’t move fast enough but it all feels like it happens in slow motion to him anyway. One moment he’s running and the next the noirette is too close and in his face. His eyes widen as his brain tells him what’s happening before his body feels it.

Craig has cut him off from his escape by tackling him.  
  
The two of them tumble as a jumble of arms and legs for a moment on the the forest floor before Kenny hits the dirt hard enough to knock the wind from his sails. He’s not hurt, but he’s pinned and he can’t seem to move. His brain races, because he knows what he’s pinned under and his eyes want to water with stress and that goddamn chest pain.  
  
Blinking dirt from his eyes he opens blue to meet green and he forgets to breathe again. They’re so close. He can feel Craig’s breath on his face, his freckles hidden under a dusting of rose and dirt. He wants to crack a joke so he allows his lips to quirk up but before he can say anything the rest of his body catches up with his brain and _oh_.  
  
 _Oh lord_. He’s pinned under Craig and his body is flush against his, he realizes belatedly that if he doesn’t start thinking about things like Cartman’s dirty laundry or something unsexy he’s about to have a very serious problem.  
  
This...is not what Craig was expecting.  
  
The narrow focus of _I need my hat back_ did not take into account... _this_. He's fought countless people, tackled countless others, and for some reason this feels different, and he can't place why or how, but knows it is.  
  
Kenny has never looked at him like this before. There is a measure of fear in his eyes, but it's minor compared to the multitude other emotions crossing his face in rapid succession. And he can't look away, even though he definitely should. But he wants to know, wants to ask why as the seconds tick by the fear pushes its way to the forefront. Craig is confused, out of breath, and laying against his sort-of friend in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Wh..." he starts, clearing his throat before he tries again.  "Where is my hat?"

“I’m not entirely sure, Tucker, as you know I’ve been a bit tackled. Tends to discombobulate.”  
  
Kenny's voice comes out in a hoarse stage whisper as he darts his eyes away from those green gems bearing into his soul. The pressure of the other boy is almost suffocating, not in a bad way, but his chest is constructing and his heart is hammering like a stampede. He’s trying so hard to look somewhere else but he makes the mistake of turning his head to look away and feels Craig’s breath against his neck.  
  
The sensation causes a shiver down his spine and he can’t help but chew on his bottom lip. It was almost too much. He was going to ruin this friendship before it even started and over what? A hat?

Craig needed to move. Everything about this situation was clearly making Kenny extremely uncomfortable, and he needs to move now.  With a final look into the blond's eyes, Craig pushes himself up and off Kenny's torso, sitting back on his knees in the tall grass.  
  
Searching the immediate area, he doesn't see his blue chullo, and Kenny still isn't moving from the spot where he had landed. Maybe he'd hurt him. He was a good 6 inches taller than the other, maybe the force of his tackle was too much, or he landed on something funny.  
  
Craig holds out a hand to Kenny, "You okay? Need any help?"

Two feelings hit Kenny at once: extreme sadness from the lack of Craig’s warmth and increased affection from seeing how actually worried the noirette was for him. These feelings felt conflicting in his chest as one battles for dominance. It takes a second before Kenny realizes that Craig was now sitting back on, he knees and the pressure had shifted from his entire body to right almost between his legs where one leg was still pinned under Craig’s body.  
  
Kenny tries hard not to whimper, his leg can feel a lot more of the other boy than he ever imagined and _my lord_. This is moment is going to be filed away for spank bank material later when he isn’t feeling so guilty.  
  
“Yeah.” Nothing smart leaves his mouth as he takes the boy’s hand and allows him to pull his body weight up into a sitting position. Once again, they’re face to face and way too close, he's misjudged the distance while sitting up. Not to mention the idea that Craig had just lifted him up with just one arm, that too was filed away.  
  
“Your hat,” He tries, wetting his lips and glancing away towards where the hat was. “I guess you earned it back. You caught me.”

"I did," Craig replies, leaning forward to retrieve his hat from the ground, and shaking out a couple leaves.

It feels like the entire weight of this interaction has changed. Everything is somehow charged; the distance between them, the calm forest air, everywhere they touch. Which, shit, Craig realizes might be more than necessary when he's practically straddling Kenny's leg, but the blond doesn't seem to mind.  
  
"Don't worry," he searches for something to say because he's not sure what else to do in this situation, "I won't tell your loser friends you were bested by me."

It’s hard for Kenny to get out what he wants to say exactly, so he just offers the truest smile he can and jokes, because humor is a defense mechanism. “They wouldn’t believe that I came out of this event unscathed. I will be honored as a hero among losers.”

Craig chuckles, pulling the chullo back on his head, "There's always next time."  
  
He doesn't think he's ever actually looked at Kenny. Like he's obviously seen him, has known him since they were in kindergarten. But now that they're so close Craig notices tiny scars cross-hatching over his skin, the multitude of freckles dusted everywhere. His eyes even have the faintest hint of green in them, but he's not sure if that's something he should have noticed at all.

It’s weird when words meant one way make someone feel completely different about them. It’s strange how a small sentence can give such hope. Kenny feels choked up with emotions, emotions he doesn’t want to feel, emotions he wishes he could make disappear.  
  
” _There’s always next time_ ” Craig’s words fill the blond up so much he feels like he’s going to explode. What next time? Next time their playing around together? Next time they hanging out?

The offer of another time like this makes his cheeks burn scarlet. The sandy blond tries to look for an escape route from the situation, from his feelings, but he’s still trapped under Craig’s weight. His leg is pinned and god damn it if it doesn’t feel divine where it is. Blessed by all the gods in the sky. But he doesn’t want to be undone like this for Craig to see.  
  
“Next time I won’t be so easy to catch.” Kenny supplies, hoping the humor in his voice and the playfulness in his tone will hide how hard his heart is pounding and the dusting of rose across his cheeks and ears.

"I'll count on that." Craig stands then, a layer of this weird bubble around them breaking, but offers his hand out to the blond once again. "I appreciate a challenge."


	3. Pinky promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny is speechless. For maybe the third time in his entire life he doesn’t know what to say or do. He’s never seen Craig entirely unguarded before and to be frank, he’s stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pants* EDITING. AT. SUPER. SPEED.

A couple of weeks pass since their weird tension in the woods. Kenny has replayed that scene in his head over and over again, the touch, the feel, and the smell. God just everything about it feels unreal to him. Since that day Tucker’s been talking to him a little more, opening up easier. The texts went from one-liners to actual conversations and it’s almost too much for him to handle.  
  
The classroom feels oddly charged and strange; a distinct lack of Craig causes Kenny to worry his bottom lip with his teeth. Craig was late for class and when he walks in, he looks upset. Kenny wants to ask but he doesn't want to pry. He was going to catch him after class but to his chagrin the boy slips past him almost completely unnoticed, leaving the blond distraught and alone in the hallway.  
  
Kenny mopes all the way to Stark’s Pond, his homework heavy in his backpack accompanied by some snacks for later. He checks his phone again and nothing from Craig to indicate he was going to show or if something was off. But in his gut, he could feel a twist of emotions telling him something was odd, something was afoot. Arriving at their spot, he notices he's alone, so Kenny sets up the area and starts in on his assignment.

Kenny is startled when there's a cough sounding from a nearby tree, followed by a low, "Aw fuck."

He freezes and for a split second he doesn’t know what to do, but then he realizes its Craig and almost laughs.  “Oh no. A stranger. Whatever will I do? Please don’t hurt me, stranger, I am but an innocent lad doing my homework.” Kenny dramatically states toward the tree.

There's complete silence for a moment before a familiar voice calls out, "Innocent seems a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

“Touché, you got me stranger.” Kenny laughs, exhaling through his nose as he sets his homework down and leans forward on his hands and knees to try and see where Craig is around the other tree.  
  
“Tucker, is there a reason you’re lurking behind that tree? Should I be concerned?” His voice is full of teasing, but he has an underlying concern. Craig was acting off at school and he wants to know why, but again he doesn’t want to pry.

Craig laughs almost bitterly from his spot behind the neighboring tree. "Nothing to be concerned about at all." A snuffed out cigarette butt flies from behind the tree to join a small pile forming several feet away.

All amusement melts off of his face at the tone the other supplies. Concern laces through his entire body causing him to get up off the ground and cross the distance between them. He kneels down next to Craig when he sees him, cocking his head in question.  
  
“Only you can prevent forest fires.” Kenny jokes, looking at the amount of cigarettes littering the forest floor.

"And littering. I'm a regular delinquent today."  Craig doesn't look up immediately from his spot on the ground, empty pack lying next to him.  Today had been trying, to say the least. And by now he knew Kenny had something akin to a schedule worked out for his visits to Stark's Pond, so he'd kept his distance as much as he could.  But, of course, he'd gone and fucked that up too.

Blue eyes scan the scene; instantly knowing this isn’t something small Craig’s dealing with, Kenny drops from his crouched position and sits down right next to him. He lets his legs flop out in-front of him and his palms kiss the cold dirt behind him. Glancing up at the sky he sits in silence for a while before he broaches the subject.

“You trying to give ole’ Ned a run for his record?” He eyes the pile of cigarettes before glancing towards Craig, holding his gaze confidently. “What’s going on?”

Craig's eyes dart around Kenny's face, settling on his eyes before blinking hard and looking down at his overly worn shoes. "I need to get out of here," the words sound tight as they leave his throat, but the dark haired boy's expression is one of trained nonchalance.

Kenny's first instinct is to take the boy's hand and squeeze it, but he doesn’t. His second instinct is to wrap his arms around him, but he doesn’t do that either. His third and final instinct, is to keep that locked eye contact and comfort him with words, this he does.  
  
“I know. We all want to get out, Craig. It’s only a matter of time.” Kenny wants to take that pain out of those beautiful emerald eyes. He wants to destroy Thomas Tucker and everything he’s ever assumed he’s done to this magnificent person. He’s hurt him more than physically, emotionally, and mentally— and for that, Kenny wants to drag him down to hell with him the next time he dies. Satan has a special place in Hell for people like him.  
  
The blond’s blue eyes grow distant as he thinks about the many things he’d like to do to his father for ever laying a hand on Craig, but he snaps back momentarily because it’s about the boy now, not what has already transpired. “Want to talk about it?”

"I don't know," Craig's voice is soft, almost nervous when he finally answers.  
  
It's not that he doesn't want to, but how could he begin to think he could thrust that burden on someone else.  He already felt guilty enough that Tweek worried, opened up his home and his bed to him so he could escape. "I don't...know how much more of this I can handle."

Kenny thinks before he speaks; he’s quiet for a long time, sitting beside him in comfortable silence. He wants to make sure to say the correct thing. He wants to be someone Craig can count on.  
  
“When I was eight, my dad decided he didn’t like my tone and threw a beer bottle at my face. My mom and him fought about it for hours and hours. At first, I thought I did something wrong. But the longer they fought and the longer I sat alone, I realized something. My father was broken. Something in him had snapped and nothing would fix it. He hid behind alcohol and drugs, pretended he was fine until one day he took it out on me.”  
  
Fingers gently brush against Craig’s hand on the ground, a brief contact but one meant to comfort. To ground him to this moment.  
  
“It’s not about what you can handle. Because you shouldn’t have to handle it. We’re thrust into situations we don’t deserve sometimes, so we make do. You have people who care. You aren’t alone. Because of that? You’re going to survive this and go forward.”

"That's horrible..." Craig continues to stare at his shoes, appreciating the other's presence at his side, despite the situation. "I'm tired.  Of all of this. I'm..." sighing, Craig shakes his head, "I'm sick of not being enough.  I'm sick of pretending like nothing is wrong to Tricia while making sure she never finds out."  
  
Craig slowly moves his hand closer, looping his pinkie finger over Kenny's.

The blond's heart skips a beat as he feels the finger lace over his. It’s not a lot but it’s contact and to someone like Craig, it’s a big deal and the significance is not lost on Kenny. He allows himself to calm down because this isn't the time to get all worked up over his crush sorta holding his hand. He was in pain and this was to help him, it wasn’t about Kenny.  
  
“I don’t think you should hide it from her. I’m pretty sure she knows more than you think.” Kenny pauses before he explains, “Karen knew. She saw through the fake smiles and the pretend laughs. These kids are more intuitive than we give them credit for.”  
  
He wants to tell the noirette next to him that he’s so much more than enough. That him just existing is enough. He wants to voice how every single movement he makes shakes Kenny to the core. His voice destroys and rebuilds him in an instant. That in a world full of chaos and pain, his eyes bring hope to his darkness.  
  
But these aren’t words meant for his ears and Kenny offers a smile instead. “You are.”

Craig finally looks up at that, pieces of his stoic facade cracking. "I am what?"

He feels silly that his voice is stuck in his throat upon that look. _God. That face. Those eyes._ Something about the way he was looking at him made Kenny want to fall apart in a new and terrifying way. “Enough. You’re enough.”

Craig just stares.  He's honestly not sure for how long or what his face is doing for the blond to be giving him that **look** , but the shock of Kenneth McCormick telling him that is enough to leave him completely speechless. "Oh."

Kenny is also speechless. For maybe the third time in his entire life he doesn’t know what to say or do. He’s never seen Craig entirely unguarded before and to be frank, he’s stunning. Gorgeous doesn’t begin to describe the look on his face right now. He’s let down all his facades and the sheer honesty in his eyes makes Kenny want to crumble at the sight. A weird thought strikes him, wondering if this is how the men in Medusa's gaze must have felt, stunned to silence and turned to stone.  
  
He knows he has to say something, but all he can do is wet his poor dry lips and try to ignore how much he wants to never see this look disappear again. It’s burned into his memory for the rest of his life.  
  
"U-uhm." Craig starts, oh-so eloquent words shriveling up and dying on his tongue.  He is practiced in ruining everything he touches. He's already cracked the awkward yet comfortable calm that had settled over the two of them, and he's fairly confident that if he keeps eye contact with Kenny any longer that he might do something he never considered until this exact moment and ruin this delicate thing that's grown between them.  
  
Breaking their gaze, Craig goes back to studying his shoes intently. "Thanks."

The magic spell the taller boy had cast over Kenny dissipates as he can suddenly breathe again. Blinking a few times to get his wits about him he quirks a lopsided, gapped toothed smile at the other boy.  
  
“Yeah, of course. Anytime, Craig.”  
  
Slowly his heart starts to calm down and he just listens to the sound of the forest. His hand is hot where the two of them haven’t removed their laced fingers and it’s a constant reminder that something has shifted here today.


	4. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't understand when or how or why but somehow, Craig felt things change. Seeing Kenny at school had never caused anything but apathy or annoyance since they first met, but now when he caught the sandy blond's eye across the hall his stomach flipped, his cheeks burned, and his heart did this obnoxious thing where it tried to escape his rib cage. Seeing Kenny was annoying, but for an entirely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are ya'll enjoying the story so far? Let us know~

This was a problem.  
  
He didn't understand when or how or _why_ but somehow, Craig felt things change. Seeing Kenny at school had never caused anything but apathy or annoyance since they first met, but now when he caught the sandy blond's eye across the hall his stomach flipped, his cheeks burned, and his heart did this obnoxious thing where it tried to escape his rib cage. Seeing Kenny was annoying, but for an entirely different reason.  
  
Craig should probably stay away. He should go back to how they'd always been, planets circling, their orbits close but never overlapping. He didn't need this pathetic crush. Because that's _exactly_ what it was. Pathetic. And for what? Because some kid he'd known since he was three made him feel less shitty every once in a while?  Please.  
  
Like now. He was just kind of staring at Kenny, definitely ignoring the bullshit his friends around him were spouting, but hyper focused on the way his smile widened when Kyle made a jab at Cartman. How he all but fell out of his chair when the latter retaliated.  Annoying was absolutely the right word for this.

They were all in the cafeteria having lunch like normal and Kenny was laughing at Kyle’s jab towards Cartman when he feels this strange sensation of someone watching him.  
  
Looking up, his eyes light up with happiness when blue meets green, Craig was looking at their table and he takes that opportunity to wave at him with a toothy smile.

Craig immediately looks away, a flush rising high on his cheeks. He chances a glance a moment later, meeting Kenny's eyes in the process and giving a tiny wave in response.  
  
"Oh that's cute," Cartman coos sarcastically from his place next to Kenny. "You made a friend, Kenny? You bonding over being poor?"  
  
Craig gets that instant visceral reaction to hearing the fatass speak, chest turning cold.  But he hears the distinct sound of a smack, and looks up to see Cartman clutching his shoulder, Kenny's hand still outstretched from the follow through.  
  
He drops his eyes again, annoyed at whatever the fuck his mind-body-heart thinks it's doing. Whatever it is, it's decidedly not okay.

“Shut up, fatass.” Kenny mutters after hitting him hard on the shoulder. Cartman whines out his name and looks to Stan for backup but the noirette simply shakes his head and shrugs.  
  
“Don’t fuck with Kenny, dude.” He offers, Kyle, on the other hand has lost his entire shit. Kenny loves when Kyle laughs like this, milk squirting out of his nose. The blond laughs along with Cartman who seems to have forgotten why he was so mad in light of Kyle’s nose milk.  
  
Since the others were distracted again, Kenny rests his hand on his cheek and lets his eyes wander back over to Craig. His stomach churns as he sees the red on the boy’s cheeks and assumes Tweek has said something to make that delicious rose dusting appear over his handsome features.  
  
He sighs and pulls out his phone; pulling up the photo he took with Tricia and Karen last night at their sleepover and sending it to Craig with a message.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Hey Craig! Your sister double teamed me with Karen last night and turned me into a beautiful princess again. They wanted me to send proof._  
  
The picture is of Karen and Tricia with badly applied makeup, their hair all over the place and Kenny in the middle of them with his hair in short pigtails and bad makeup.  
  
He’s hold up a peace sign at the camera and they’re all smiling big and happy.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Craig fishes it out of his pocket, opening up the text from the blond across the room. When the picture loads, the loud bark of laughter he lets out catches him off guard.  
  
Tweek looks up at him, brows furrowing in confusion before Craig flashes him the screen under the table. The smile that spreads across his best friend's face ignites something in his heart. Which instantly makes him feel cold. Hallow.  
  
How horrible and _greedy_ could he be.

Kenny’s face lights up like a Christmas tree when he hears Craig laugh. He’s never heard him laugh like that, it was so pure and beautiful even across the cafe. His heart swells because he knows _he caused that_ with his photo. But the happiness is short lived as he watches Craig show Tweek.  
  
**That smile.** How could he compare with the fluffy blond? The look on Craig’s face when Tweek smiles makes him flip his hood up and close it tight. He can hear Kyle’s worried call to him as he stands up and starts walking away from the table.  
  
_He has to get out. He feels suffocated._

Kenny knows he’s selfish and wrong for liking his friend. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous of him with his **boyfriend** but as he pushes his way through the doorway to the bathroom and pulls his hood down he feels his lunch leave his stomach into the toilet.  
  
He’s there for a while before he hears a small knock. Looking at the person’s shoes he instantly knows its Butters. His friend opens the door and offers him a sympathetic smile.  
  
“Kenny? You okay?” He kneels down and rubs Kenny’s back gently.  
  
“No,” Kenny chokes out as tears slide down his cheeks, he knows they've been falling for a while now but there's little he can do to stop them once they started. “No Leo I’m not.”

"Oh, what happened?" Butters reaches over, grabbing some toilet paper and folding it to dab at Kenny's eyes. "Musta been something real bad to make you toss your cookies like that."

“That stupid _feeling_ again.” The blond allows Butters to dab at his face, thinking absently that his life would have been so much easier if he had been able to fall in love with the soft boy in front of him. This thought just reminds him that Butters face is not the one etched into his heart and he feels a fresh wave of hot tears coming again.  
  
“I’m so tired of wanting him,” Kenny sniffles as he scrubs his face with the heel of his palm, "I'm tired of being jealous."

Butters gives him a fond, sad smile. "I'm sorry, Kenny," he drops the tissue in the toilet before pushing sandy blond bangs away from Kenny's forehead. "Love is awfully tricky sometimes."

Kenny shifts and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, leaning his face against his chest and permits himself to cry. The paler boy runs his fingers through Kenny’s locks with a sad knowing look on his face as the other boy allows his emotions to spill out.  
  
Kenny doesn’t normally cry like this, but with his best friend comforting him, he allows it just this once.  
  
\-----

Watching as Kenny stands up and begins to beat a hasty retreat, Kyle stands as well, calling after him. “Kenny? Kenny! What’s wrong? Hey—“  
  
Cartman turns a worried eye to the fleeing blond not bothering to move but watching the events unfold, while Kyle goes to leave the table. Stan, however, sensing Kenny's need for alone time, after quietly watching what went down, reaches for Kyle’s wrist shaking his head. “Let Butters go, Ky.” Stan nods to the softer blond who was already packing up to follow Kenny, leaving quickly and running after him.  
  
“The hell is even going on?” Cartman asks as he stuffs pizza in his mouth. “Kenny get his period?”

Craig feels something sink in his chest like a stone as he watches Kenny tear out of the cafeteria in a blur. Butters chases after him, and something in Craig wants to follow. He doesn't understand what just happened, but feels guilt coiling tight in his stomach. It had to be something he did.  
  
Pulling out his phone again, Craig opens up their conversation and taps the text bar.  The little blinking line mocks him as he realizes he has no idea what he could even say.  He doesn't know Kenny beyond years of bullshit and shenanigans, and now their random conversations by the pond.

"You okay?" Tweek says softly, eyes wide and pensive.  He looks quickly between Craig, his phone, and the commotion at table across the room before settling his eyes on Craig once more.  "Just say something, dude. I think it might m-mean a lot."  
  
As smart as he may be, Craig is at a loss, dark brows knitting together at Tweek's words. "I don't..."  
  
With an exasperated sigh, eye twitching slightly as he regards the taller boy, he knocks their knees together. "Text him."  
  
This isn't fair.  Not that anything in his short existence has been anything resembling _fair_ , but this is particularly fucking with him.  Craig is so, incredibly torn that he literally feels that he could rip in half.  
  
"Craig," Tweek offers, gripping his hand in his small trembling one, "he's your friend."  
  
"He's not-"  
  
"He is, asshole," the smirk on the small blond's face does something funny to his chest, but Craig listens.  Taking up his phone, he types out the only thing he can think of, knowing it's probably the wrong thing to say but unsure what else to do.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_Maybe you three should watch a couple more youtube tutorials.  But your eyeliner game is legendary._

\-----

Butters sees and hears Kenny’s phone before he does and snatches it. He knits his brows as he reads the text before whispering, “Oh, Hamburgers.”  
  
Kenny lifts his head from the smaller boy's chest and takes his phone from the other, but not before Butters screws his face in a stern look.  
  
“Now, look here Ken. I know you like Craig an awful lot but I don’t think you should go an say nuthin’ about this to him, ok? If he asks, I reckon you say ya had food poisoning?”  
  
The sandy blond is stunned by Butters advice. Butters was really smart, why others didn’t see this in the soft boy he’d never know. He nods to Butters before looking at the text and against his better wishes, smiles softly.

\-----  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_I'm a Princess. Of course it is._

Craig sighs in relief when the message pops up on his screen, earning himself a chuckle from Tweek.  
  
"Told ya." The smile spread across the blond’s face is so honest and bright that it hurts.

He feels like Icarus.  Tweek lights up his entire world, but Craig's heart is melting the closer he flies.  
  
But he thinks of Kenny's hand next to his and wonders why he's only been chasing the Sun when there is an entire universe to explore.


	5. Playing pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world could stop spinning for all Kenny cares. He feels Craig wrap him up in a full hug and his heart shatters and rebuilds a million times. He knows how it feels to die, lord knows he’s died many ways before, but never from pure heartbreak. That’s what this feels like. It feels like Craig is ripping his heart out of his chest and is holding it in his hands. If he wants, he can crush it in to a million little pieces, and Kenny would let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight folks, this chapter is a dozy.

It’s been a week since the incident in the cafeteria and Kenny has been distant.  
  
Butters suggested to him that it might be healthy to take a few steps away from whatever it was that had started to develop between Craig and himself. He explained that Kenny needed time to try and gather his strength again after the breakdown. That means that Kenny hasn’t been watching him. He’s been leaving class quickly at the end of the day, he hasn’t been texting much, and he’s certainly not been going to the Pond.  
  
His heart hurts to not see Craig but after crying and throwing up over how jealous he was feeling, he really did need a break.  
  
Kenny dreads the class they share together. His hood is up as he saunters in and drops down into his chair, laying his head down on the desk facing away from where Craig was sitting next to the window.

Craig stares blankly at his notebook, eyes narrowing when he gets no reaction out of Kenny.  He's sent a dozen texts that have gone unanswered, and as much as he suspected he was the cause of Kenny's escape from the cafeteria last week, he's all but confirmed it through the other's radio silence.  
  
Pulling out his phone, he types out a quick  _Nice to see you too, asshole_  before hitting send.

Kenny lifts his hand and pokes his phone without moving his head at all. His heart hurts but he ignores the text just like the other thirteen.

Being actively ignored lights a fire of aggravation in Craig's chest.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
 _HEY_  
 _DOUCHEBAG_

The class is quiet except for a small groan from the back of the room. Kenny ignores the text again and just shifts his face, so his forehead is pressed against the desk.

Tightening his jaw, the noirette grabs his notebook, ripping out and crumpling a page before chucking it at the orange hooded figure at the back of the class.

A weird sensation hits the top of Kenny’s hood causing him to look up, the hood drops, and his face looks awful. His eyes have deep bags and his hair is matted to his head a bit from being under the hood so often. He narrows blue eyes right at Craig and snatches his phone with a frown.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
 _You rang, your majesty?_

Kenny looks awful, and as much as Craig wants to be sympathetic, he's pissed.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
 _What the fuck is your problem?_

_I get we're not super best friends or whatever, but this is bullshit_

[Message: Kenny]  
 _My problem? My lack of sleep and an unsympathetic asshole hitting me with paper._ _  
  
 _I’m sorry. I’ve been busy.__  
  
[Message: Craig]  
 _Bullshit._  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
 _What, did you pull the stick of truth out of Cartman’s closet and now you’re all-seeing or something?_

Craig blinks down at the message, and if he hadn't been so annoyed, he would have asked if the fatass still had the stick.

[Message: Craig] _  
 _Don't pull this shit with me.  If I did something at least have the balls to tell me.__

Butters' voice echoes in Kenny’s head. He wants to listen, but his stomach twists at the idea of lying to Craig.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
 _Dude. It’s stupid and it’s nothing you did on purpose._

[Message: Craig] _  
 _If you can't even look at me it can't be stupid. Just fucking tell me._  
  
 _I can't fix it if I don't know what it is.__  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
 _Well that makes two of us because I’m not even sure what happened myself, ok?_

Kenny tries to bite back a sigh as he presses send.

[Message: Craig] _  
 _...what does that even mean?__

[Message: Kenny] _  
 _I don’t know man. I got really upset over something stupid and now I’m just being a dick about it.__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _damn straight you are__

[Message: Kenny] _  
 _Cut me some slack please. It isn’t like I pushed you into a locker or something.__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _Like you'd be able to__

[Message: Kenny] _  
 _I could totally do it.__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _You could try__

_You'd fail, but you could try_

[Message: Kenny] _  
 _I’m a lot scrappier than you give me credit for, Tucker.__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _I dunno, I seem to remember you getting bested over a hat__

 [Message: Kenny] _  
 _I think your memory is fuzzy, friend. I was wrongfully tackled.__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _Justice.  You were tackled for justice.__

[Message: Kenny] _  
 _Is that what they call it now?__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _Yup.__

[Message: Kenny] _  
 _Well I guess it gave me a reason to make acquaintance with the ground. Always wanted to do that.__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _cool dude, I guess. Kinda hard for my taste sometimes__

[Message: Kenny] _  
 _I feel like I should make a joke here but I’m too tired. Pretend I’m being witty.__

[Message: Craig] _  
 _How about you don't just disappear like that__

Kenny's chest gets tight and he steals a glance at the back of Craig’s head. He’s staring at his phone intently. Something in Kenny twists. _He hurt him? He missed him?_  It makes him happy to know Craig cares, but he didn’t mean to hurt him.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
 _Okay. Since you asked so sweetly. I won’t._

Craig glances back, a hint of a smile appearing over his shoulder before a message pops up on Kenny's screen.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
 _Okay._

Kenny’s face slowly turns pink before he jerks his hood back over his head quickly.

He hopes Craig didn’t see.

\-----  
  
After their text battle, Craig feels one of the many knots twisting up his insides come loose.  He still feels selfish and  _wrong_  about everything, but at least his budding friendship with the blond hasn't been completely fucked up.  
  
That doesn't mean he isn't caught off guard when Kenny appears under the tree the next day.

Kenny comes sauntering up, it’s spring and he’s dressed accordingly for a Saturday. Ripped skinny jeans and a worn band shirt with his parka top tied around his waist. He has his backpack thrown lazily over one shoulder and he raises a hand in a ‘hello’ as he walks up.  
  
“Didn’t expect to see you here on a Saturday!”  The blond plops down next to him and leans a little in his space to smile mischievously. “Miss me?”

Rolling his eyes, Craig shoves Kenny's face away, using the motion to distract from the pink creeping over his cheeks.  "Shut up."

Kenny laughs melodically, enjoying the touch even if it’s a little rough. He wonders how far he can push this, now that he knows Craig sees him as a friend? Reaching up he tugs at one of the tassels of Craig’s hat. “Why ya' gotta be so mean?” The blond pouts.

"It's my only redeeming quality," Craig deadpans, lips quirking slightly.  "I have a reputation to uphold."

Kenny chuckles. So, he was able to touch the hat now, huh? He leans back comfortably against the tree, very much in Craig’s space. He stretches out his legs and their thighs are almost touching. If he so desired, he could make them, but he’s testing the grounds here.  
  
“I don’t know. I think you have a few nicer qualities.” Kenny teases.

"The hat doesn't count."

“The hat is lovely, but that’s not exactly what I meant, Craig.” His tone is light as he starts digging his homework from the previous week's classes out of his bag.

"Well, if you've found any, I think you'd be the first," he settles back, eyes closed.  The warmth of the sun is nice against his skin; especially with how erratic the weather has been recently.  Inwardly, Craig frowns, having stooped to talking about the weather.

 _Here goes nothing._  Kenny keeps his tone light, so he can pretend like it’s a joke if it backfires. “Really? I don’t believe that. Here, I’ll give you two for free. You have gorgeous eyes and a great sense of humor.”

Craig's eyes open at that, unwilling to look over at the other boy digging through his backpack.  His cheeks are hot, and he's entirely too afraid of the expression on his face. "Perhaps you should work on your sarcasm, McCormick, you sound downright sincere."

Kenny steals a look and he’s graced with a beautiful sight. Craig’s cheeks are red, and he has a weird expression etched on his face. The blond bites his bottom lip as his stomach flips. Feeling confident from the reaction, he chuckles softly, digging back into his bag to hide himself. “Oh. You think I’m being sarcastic?”

Looking up to the canopy of leaves shifting overhead, Craig tries to will his blush away.  "Yup. You need to work on your inflection, though. That's what really sells it."  
  
 _What on earth am I even saying?_  Everything leaving his mouth is absolute bullshit and he needs to stop because he feels himself getting backed into a corner, but part of him (probably the vain part that appreciates how easily Kenny could compliment him) doesn't mind.

“I should definitely change my tone then.” The blond drags his words out more and lets his voice deepen a little, though it still holds an underlining playfulness. He glances up at Craig through his lashes and flashes him a grin, looking directly at that pretty blush. “You’re very handsome. But I think my favorite is when you blush  _like that_.”

How Kenny can say things like that with a straight face is beyond Craig.  He's never had any experience with flirting, having been supposedly dating Tweek since fourth grade, and having the full force of Kenny McCormick's playful advances (however fake and purely for show they may be) causes his heart rate to pick up.  Inwardly cursing himself, Craig kicks at the blond's ankle. "Shut up, McCormick."

“What? Can’t handle the truth, Tucker?” With the way he drags out the name  _Tucker_ , he knows that he's pushing his boundaries right now. Kenny can hear how seductive his tone is but he can’t help that his voice drips like honey when he wills it to.  
  
He finishes what he was doing in his bag and takes a long happy glance at how gorgeous Craig looks when he's stunned into silence, red cheeks and all.  
  
“Hey now. You don’t need to kick me, if you want to touch me, just ask.” Kenny’s tone is jokingly flirty at this point, his million dollar smile focused solely on the noirette.

Craig's impulse to smack the other boy is only rivaled by his desire to run. He opens his mouth to say something,  _anything_  at this point, but stops when he realizes there's a part of him that doesn't want this to be a joke or an act.  And just like that the guilt and shame come crashing back into him, his throat tight. Craig closes his mouth, shaking his head, "Shut up, dude."

Something in Kenny shifts and he realizes maybe he pushed too far. He stops and drops the flirting, offering the other boy a comforting smile. It’s going to hurt to him to say this, but he respects Craig’s boundaries. “Ah, sorry, dude. Your boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate me showering you in compliments, would he? Damn, I just can’t keep my mouth shut, can I?”  
  
Kenny pulls a candy out from his backpack and hands it to the noirette before he starts working silently on his homework. He feels bad for pushing, but now he knows the line he can’t cross. And to be honest, that fucking blush was worth it.

Craig's not sure if this is better or worse.  The candy sits in his open palm in his lap, the foil catching the sunlight filtering through the leaves overhead. It's easier watching the light dance over the metallic surface than unraveling the shitshow that is his emotions.  
  
He wants to tell him. Wants to tell him his stupid secret that's been burning a hole in his chest for  _years,_  if not for the gut-wrenching ache he's trying to push down over those joking compliments then to at least  _say it out loud_.  
  
And maybe Kenny would get it. Maybe he'd think Craig was being such a good friend and would understand.  
  
But what if he didn't. What if the blond saw just how fucked up he was and never spoke to him again.

Several minutes tick by while Kenny writes on his paper. He taps his forehead with his pen a few times in attempt to jog his brain but stops when he notices Craig staring at the candy. “Craig? You okay?”

Craig swallows thickly, shaking his head just a fraction.

Kenny sits his notebook and pen down before scooting so he’s twisted and turned to face Craig. He leans his elbows on his knees and then his face on his fists and watches him. “Okay. Spill. What’s bothering you?”

Shaking his head again, Craig pulls his chullo off, running his fingers through his hair a couple times before pulling the hat back on, tugging it as low as possible.

They haven’t been real close for long, but Kenny has known Craig a very long time. He’s seen him this frustrated maybe once, twice, before? The blond quirks an eyebrow at the response, feeling brave he slowly reaches up and leans forward, tugging the hat up a little bit so he can see the other's eyes. “Hey. You can talk to me, what’s going on?”

"I-it's not..." the dark haired boy starts, instantly embarrassed by how scratchy his voice sounds. He sucks in a shuddering breath, fingers twisting in the hanging tassels of his chullo to help keep him grounded. "It's a lot."

Kenny straightens up. This is something serious. No time for jokes. He lifts a hand and places it firmly on Craig’s shoulder and squeezes. “I have all day, Craig.”

The hand at his shoulder is a comfort and a fucking curse and Craig shakes his head again, willing away the wetness lingering at the corners of his eyes.  "Jesus  _fuck_ ," he whispers, knuckles white where he's clutching his jeans because  _this should not be that hard._

Kenny's chest tightens and all he wants to do is hug the other boy. And for once? He doesn’t think. He acts. He’s sure Craig is going to push him away but he’s impulsive and he wants to make Craig feel better.  
  
He jumps forward and wraps his arms around him and squeezes. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be allowed to hug him but he’s ready to get punched if that’s what it takes to help him through this.  
  
Rushed, because he’s afraid to do and say the wrong thing, Kenny starts talking rapidly. “I know you’re not into, like, physical contact and I know you’re, like, emotionally constipated, but I’m here and I want to help. You don’t have to keep it in.”

Craig freezes, warm arms wrapping around him and Kenny speaking softly near his ear proving to be all too much. He refuses to cry, refuses to wreck this weird little friendship they've built over his feelings and never ending list of insecurities. He wants the comfort, the warmth that he's been missing his entire fucking life, and finally allows himself to give in, leaning heavily into Kenny's arms.  
  
"I'm so fucking  _stupid_ ," he hears himself rasp against the shoulder of the other boy's shirt.

Kenny blinks stupidly at the other boy's reaction, his first thought being that he wasn't going to get punched?  He was… leaning on him? Kenny closes his eyes and takes in the entire situation; the smell of Craig’s hair that’s tickling his nose with his head nuzzled on his shoulder near the crook of his neck, the feeling of Craig’s weight on his body, that subtle breathing that keeps getting a little more ragged as he continues talking, and the feelings all of this is supplying to the blond.

He hadn’t in his wildest dreams ever thought he’d have Craig Tucker in his arms.

But, he snaps himself back to reality because this was about supporting Craig, not exploring his newfound obsession with Craig’s emotions. (Which by the way is now top of Kenny’s list of kinks: Craig opening up emotionally.  _Wow. What a turn on._ )  
  
Kenny feels his hand move before he knows what he’s doing, rubbing small circles on the other's back. His voice is gentle like when he comforts Karen. “You’re one of the top students in our school, Craig. I think that qualifies you as not stupid.”

Craig voice is low, burying his face further into Kenny's shirt, "We're not together..."

Kenny's face pales visibly. The world seems to stop or maybe that’s just his heart? He stops breathing all together and ice runs cold in his veins.  
  
 _We’re not together._ That could only mean one thing. But that doesn’t make sense? They’ve been dating since fourth grade? Did something happen? Did they break up? Oh Jesus, did he do something to somehow cause that? No? No, Craig would have said they “ _broke up_ ”, not what he said.  
  
Kenny doesn’t move from the spot he’s in but he hears himself speak through the fog in his head. “Do you care to elaborate?” He asks, almost unable recognize his own voice. But he’s glad to see his body has started breathing again.  
  
"We've never...not really. But we tried, and I...fuck, I just..." Craig ignores the tears spilling from his eyes at his admission, biting hard at his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. " _Fuck_..."

Emergency. Abort, abort. Craig Tucker wasn’t just emoting,  _he was crying_.  
  
Kenny feels the corner of his eyes start to prickle at this new information. That sounded so…

“Painful,” He continues his thought out loud. Realizing he had, he continues, “Craig, shit. That sounds awful. Why? Why would you keep pretending? You had us all fooled.”  
  
Kenny pulls him a little closer in an attempt to stop those tears from falling, but he feels one, now two, of his own heartbroken tears slide down his cheek.  _All those years._   _Wasted_.

The sound that works its way out of Craig's mouth is ugly, his fingers aching from how hard he's gripping his jeans. "I just...I thought maybe this would be something I didn't fuck up," he's not sure when he started shaking, but now he can't stop, "that if I tried hard enough that we could...that  _he_  could..."

 _That down right hurts._  Not just the nerve of Tweek Tweak  _not_  returning Craig’s feelings, but the idea that he’s been suffering this whole time.  ** _Alone_**.  
  
Kenny shelves his own selfish emotions, he feels disgusted in himself for that little part of him that held hope when Craig said they weren’t really dating. It’s enough to make him want to throw up. Kenny knew he was a monster inside, but to face facts with his own demons and see them for what they were, in this moment, is making his eyes burn.  
  
All those years he spent loving him from afar. Thinking he was happy with the other boy and being content with holding back his emotions for the sake of Craig’s happiness. Come to find out, a _ll those years, he had been miserable._  
  
The blond could physically feel his heart snapping in half.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” He tries not to sound bitter, to sound as hurt as he is because again  **it wasn’t about him**. “Fuck Craig, I’m so so sorry.” He holds the taller boy in his arms and cries with him, and he finds he's crying for both of them, for love that never was. For lonely nights and painful rejection in the form of hopelessness.  
  
No matter what he was feeling, Kenny wasn’t about to let Craig feel a moment more of this loneliness. He would be there for him, even if that just meant being a strong shoulder to cry on.  
  
Because just 'cause Tweek Tweak didn’t love Craig Tucker, didn’t mean Kenny McCormick  _didn’t_.  
  
Craig finally reaches out, wrapping an arm around Kenny's waist, hand twisting in the fabric of his shirt. God, he was so weak. He was pathetic and he felt so  _broken_  by his own admission and how genuinely sorry Kenny sounded.  
  
"It's not his fault.  It's mine," Craig doesn't recognize his own voice, but knows the words are his and feels them vibrating in his throat. "He said he wasn't...that he wasn't sure if this was something he could do, but we tried anyway because of me. 'Cause I..." his breath escapes as a sob.

The blond had been held by many different people in his short life. Hugs from friends, his sister, and even a few people he regrets allowing touching him. But never had a hug made his entire body shudder and feel  _alive_. The arm around his waist makes that demon in his stomach claw so much harder, makes Kenny feel like a disgusting piece of shit for entertaining the idea that this is probably one of the nicest embraces he’s ever felt.  
  
Rage burns cool through his veins at the words Craig mutters.  _He was offered Craig’s heart willingly and he rejected it?_  Deep down he knew it wasn't Tweeks fault; sometimes people just don’t work together. But surface level all Kenny feels is rage and it tastes awful in his mouth, like venom.  
  
“Don’t you  **dare**  blame yourself,” Kenny all but hisses near Craig’s ear, he tries to reel his emotions back when he speaks again, sounding less angry. “Sometimes love doesn’t work out. It’s no one’s fault.”  
  
The words burn his tongue. He doesn't want to ask but he  _has to_  for his sanity, “Craig, why keep pretending  _all these years_? That’s what I can’t understand.”

"It helps him, and if I can do anything to help him, I want to," he states simply.  "I mean, there are other ways we could have done this after things didn't..." swallowing hard, Craig opens his eyes a fraction, the world a blurry mess as his eyes focus on the blue of Kenny's shirt. "I thought maybe, over time, things might change. And I wanted to be there in case they did."  _Because I'm a selfish asshole_.

“You can’t do that to yourself.” Kenny supplies in an almost broken voice. He’s losing it. He’s losing his ability to leave his own emotions at the door because this  _hurts so much._  He understands the longing. The need to feel loved. The hope that one day they’ll open their eyes and  ** _see you right in front of them_**.  
  
Kenny’s chest constricts, and another flow of tears slips down his cheeks as he continues. “You’re going to kill yourself waiting for him.” He chokes half way through the sentence.  **Because he’s told himself this advice before.** Maybe this time, someone will listen to it.  
  
Craig has given up any hope of keeping his dignity at this point, eyes red and swollen, and heart fucking  _aching_  after years of keeping everything bottled up.  
  
He knows deep down that Kenny is right.  It doesn't make this any easier, and it doesn't stop the way his heart is hammering in his chest, but it...helps.  Wrapping his other arm around the boy, Craig lets out a shaking sigh, tightening his arms. He focuses on the warmth pressed against him, the steady breathing that he tries to match, and the even heartbeat he feels reverberate in Kenny's chest.

The world could stop spinning for all Kenny cares. He feels Craig wrap him up in a full hug and his heart shatters and rebuilds a million times. He knows how it feels to die, lord knows he’s died many ways before, but never from pure heartbreak. That’s what this feels like. It feels like Craig is ripping his heart out of his chest and is holding it in his hands. If he wants, he can crush it into dust, and Kenny would let him.  
  
But Craig doesn’t know the pain he’s causing Kenny. He doesn’t know how many times Kenny’s daydreamed about being in his arms.  
  
Reality was much more intense than he ever could have dreamed. The feeling of his arms around him, the press of his chest, the hammering of his heart, the ghost of a breath on his cheek.  
  
It was worse than death.  _It was torture._  
  
Because as much as Craig was holding him,  _it wasn’t about him_. It was about Craig and Tweek and the pain he had been enduring this whole time. It would never be about  _him_  and as selfish as that sounded, it hurt.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay,” Kenny offers, trying hard to sound put together and not as destroyed as he was. “The first step is admitting what’s going on. The second step is ending it. The third is healing.” He pushes the words out that he knows Craig needs, ignoring the stab of regret in his heart. “You can’t keep expecting someone to love you...” That last sentence feels like the real nail in the coffin, his voice hitching. “No matter how much  _you want them to._ ”

"I know," Craig's breathing is finally starting to calm, and he tries not to think too hard about how much the blond’s presence is helping him.  Or why when he pulls back to scrub at his eyes the look, he catches on Kenny's face is about to break his heart all over again. 


	6. Can fish drown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think fish know they're breathing water?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I wonder about fish sometimes too.

The last month has been a roller coaster of emotions.  
  
Kenny decided the day Craig told him about his fake relationship that he wouldn’t make Craig take the advice on his own, that he would also try to take it.  
  
As much as it hurt to try and not have these feelings for Craig, Kenny was focusing on their friendship instead. He stopped play-flirting and only gave Craig real emotions when they talked. He stopped staring in class and instead opted to sit behind him and pester him with stupid things like, “Craig do you think birds dream?” during class.  
  
The past month felt nice. It felt... healing. Kenny felt lighter but his heart hurt for other reasons. The longing and pinning he felt from a distance before now feels like a fire burning and raging during their calm and quiet times together. No matter what he tries, all he can think to ask is if he’s broken up with Tweek yet. But the words never come and they seem the same as always.

Something stabs Craig in the back of the head, falling into the hood of his jacket.  Reaching awkwardly to grab for whatever assaulted him, the dark haired boy finds a paper airplane.  He places it on his desk, unfolding it to read the note scribbled quickly across the paper.  
  
_Do you think fish know they're breathing water?_  
  
"How the fuck should I know?" Craig says quietly under his breath, no venom in his words.  He wads up the sheet of paper and tosses it over his shoulder, smirking when he hears a muffled _"what the hell"_ behind him.

Kenny pouts at the paper and looks at the bored teacher who isn’t paying any attention, before he leans forward and stage whispers in Craig’s ear. “Dude, are fish always drowning? Are they like, panicking that they can drown? Do they feel like air is how they drown? I need to know!”

"Google. Use it." Leaning back in his chair, Craig glances over his shoulder at the blond who was giving him an obnoxious toothy grin.

“Google is boring. I want your opinion.” Kenny punctuates “your” with a poke to the back of Craig’s head and “opinion” with another poke to his shoulder. He’s grinning in that special way that is infectious and the energy radiating off of him seems almost comical.

Craig wills away the smile threatening to spread across his face, "I think they would drown in air.  And I think maybe that we're all on the track to spontaneously combust because oxygen is extremely flammable.  So fish have it good. Probably."

The blond’s eyes grow huge before he blinks a few times and his smile grows even wider, if that’s possible. He grabs the edge of his desk and shakes it with so much energy that Craig can feel it in his desk. “YES!! You’re blowing my mind, Tucker. I knew you’d have a great answer. Oh man. I have to tell the guys!!”  
  
Kenny grabs his phone and starts furiously texting his friends Craig’s answer and laughs over the next couple of moments as they respond. Clearly the guys are used to his antics and he’s enjoying the way they play along.  
  
“Kyle says, ‘ _I feel that. I always feel two seconds away from setting Cartman on fire._ ’ Then Cartman came back with a stupid meme but Stan had a good response! He said, ‘ _Craig’s right. Let’s just embrace our inner fish and go live in the sea. That way we won’t end up like Cartman. Rip Eric, we barely knew thee'_.”

That...catches him off guard.  Craig hasn't had the most positive of experiences with Kenny's asshole friends, but this somehow makes him feel lighter.  Not that he gives a shit about Stan, Kyle, and Cartman's opinions of him, but more that Kenny cared enough to mention a stupid comment he made to his friends.  
  
Shaking his head, Craig huffs out a sigh, shoving down the little flutter in his chest that has been popping up the more he sees the _real_ Kenny, not the flirty, bastardized version of the blond that everyone is so infamously aware of. "Rip Eric, indeed."

A laugh leaves Kenny's throat, one a little too loud, making the teacher shush him. He makes a face and debates flicking them off but decides against it. He didn’t want detention again this week and it wasn’t really worth it. Instead, when the teacher went back to reading, he stuck his tongue out childishly at them.  
  
“You’re such a rebel.” One of the girls in the class giggles at Kenny, catching his attention. Normally; he’d flirt with her, but he’s trying this new thing where well, he doesn’t. But his genuine smile has the opposite effect when he gives her a “ _why thank you!_ ” And she blushes three ways to Sunday.  
  
“Are you doing anything this weekend?” She asks, which throws Kenny off because he wasn’t paying attention her anymore. His eyebrows shoot up as he thinks about what he wanted to do that weekend.

"He's got plans."  
  
_Wait._  
  
Craig's eyes widen, realizing that he had said that, had for some reason decided to step in and claim Kenny was busy. He has no idea what the blond is doing this weekend, and more importantly he has  _no_ right to say anything in the first place even if he did. But some switch had been flipped when the girl flushed, clearly flirting, and Craig is at a loss as to _why should that even matter to him._ Kenny is a huge flirt and has a reputation of going through people like toilet paper, so why does it matter?  
  
Maybe because he knew it was all an act. Maybe it was something else he wasn't willing to admit to himself.

“I do?” Kenny looks up puzzled before shrugging and smiling at the girl. “You heard the man, I’ve got plans. Sorry.”  
  
The girl frowns at Craig then tries to smile at Kenny again, who’s moved on to doodling on his desk. She leans into his personal space a little.  
  
“How about next weekend?” She tries, and Kenny looks up from his drawing of a fish sitting on a flower to give her a weird look. He doesn’t know how he feels about her pressuring him. Normally, he’d be flattered, but today he wasn’t feeling it.

"You know, it's the funniest thing, I think he's booked solid," Craig drawls, face impassive as he met her eyes. "Maybe try back in six months, we might be able to squeeze you in then."

The blond resists the urge to laugh. Instead, he picks up his notebook and licks his thumb before turning the page. In his best stuffy accent he looks at her and replies. “Ah yes. Mr. McCormick’s schedule is quite full, madam. We do offer our apologies for this inconvenience.”  
  
The girl makes a face and rolls her eyes before scoffing and going back to her desk.

The smug little smile is inadvertent, watching the girl retreat and grumpily typing on her phone. But Kenny's got a grin on his face, so Craig doesn't feel too bad about it. "Sorry to cock-block."

“Zero blockage on my end, you vagina-blocked if anything.” The blond laughs before he goes back to his doodle.

"That...sounds horrifying."


	7. Who Goes To Denver?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seats are a little cramped and scratchy, but Craig is very aware of Kenny at his side and he can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing. As the room dims, he tries to get as comfortable as he can, but his heart keeps hammering against his chest each time he feels the blond shift against his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of our favorite chapters. Please enjoy.

The week flies by quickly, Kenny spends most of his time pestering Craig one way or another. He sends him stupid memes and text messages about what his friends are doing while they play video games, he sends snap chats of the stupid adventure Cartman gets him mixed into this week, and he keeps appearing out of the ether in the middle of the hallways to offer him a smile and a friendly ‘ _hello_ ’ that he extends to the rest of Craig’s group, as well.  
  
Before Kenny knows it, it’s Saturday and he’s standing outside of Tweek Bros. Coffee staring at the door. He wanted to go in and grab some coffee before he met up with Craig to do, whatever it was they were doing today. But the sight inside stops him dead in his tracks. He should have known better than to _come here;_ this was a bad idea.  
  
His heart squeezes in his chest at the picture in front of him. Craig is standing by the counter smiling and talking to Tweek as he makes some sort of fancy coffee. He wills himself to calm down. He’s been treating Craig like a friend. He’s on the fast track to get over him and he _knows_ they aren’t dating.  But that monster claws at his insides regardless as he watches them interact.  
  
He’s about to leave when Tweek spots him and waves.  
  
_Great._  
  
He smiles and waves back.

Craig turns his attention to where Tweek is waving, soft smile on his face when he notices Kenny outside the door. He raises his hand in a wave, motioning the sandy haired blond to come inside.  
  
"I wish you could get off work," Craig mumbles to Tweek, watching Kenny have an apparently extremely difficult time entering the coffee shop. "We could all hang out or something."  
  
Tweek's bright eyes crinkle in amusement before he shakes his head, "Me too, b-but you guys go ahead. I'll live vicariously through you or some shit."

Kenny's hand shakes as he reaches for the door handle, he's mad at himself that this is bothering him so much. He grabs his shaking hand with his other one and turns around and decides to just walk away. Something inside him hurts too much.  
  
When he's around the corner he sends Craig a quick text.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Whoops! Forgot something at home. Where should I meet you, dude?_

Not a moment later, Craig pushes out of the coffee shop doors, phone in hand and looking around for the blond. As he passes the alley next to the building, he catches sight of Kenny, and his face shifts into a slight frown. "Dude."

Kenny doesn't expect Craig to see him, or even come out of the shop so fast. He bounces up on his feet from the ground and laughs loudly and in an obviously fake manner. "Oh hey! You caught me tying my shoes before I uh, ran home for a moment."

Hurt and frustration flicker behind Craig's eyes, brows knitting together and jaw going tight. "I thought you were going to up upfront with me, McCormick."

The blond freezes at the look and drops the smile almost instantly. His eyes look sad and lost as they dart anywhere but the noirette. He rubs his other arm in shame before shrugging a shoulder pathetically. "Come on man. I didn't mean it like that."

Craig sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Look, I'm just trying to figure out what I did wrong. I keep doing something, and I can't fix it if I don't know what the fuck it is."

Kenny takes a deep breath before letting a small smile stretch at his lips. He looks normal again as he shakes his head, his hair shifting every which way when he does. "Dude, you didn't do anything wrong. It's fine, I promise."  
  
The short boy walks towards Craig and stops almost in his space, lifting his hand, his pinky out stretched. He looks at his pinky expectantly as if waiting for Craig to do something. "It's a pinky promise."

Looping their pinky fingers, the taller boy thought back to sitting under their tree, wind whipping through blond hair, and the warmth that Kenny radiated when their hands had touched.  
  
He tightens his grip, giving the other a small nod. "Alright."

Kenny fights a blush from sparking across his freckles, trying to ignore the solid hold Craig has on his smallest finger. He wants to let go but he doesn’t, he just smiles and shakes their hands a few times in the air while connected. It’s such a silly and childish thing to do that he finds himself laughing.  
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.” Kenny recites the nursery rhyme and snorts at the end of it.

"Why are children's rhymes so damn violent?" Craig cracks a smile, "So, what did you need to get?" Craig's not sure why he hasn't let go of Kenny's finger and instantly feels a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

“Man, I have no idea.” Kenny sighs and drops their hands together, not wanting to be the first one to unlock their pinkies, he starts walking and tugging Craig along by their connected fingers. He swings their hands in a playful back and forth motion as he walks. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Tucker. I was told by some dark tall stranger that I was busy this weekend and I’m just along for the ride.”  
  
The blond cocks a mischievous grin as he looks at the other boy.

"I was literally just being an asshole," Craig replies, color staining his cheeks. "I didn't have anything in mind."

Kenny hums under his breath as they walk along the sidewalk on the north side of South Park, he’s been trying to figure out what they could spend their Saturday doing without much money since he’s broke, coming up with a few ideas he isn't sure Craig would be down for or not. “You, being an asshole? What a shock.”  He offers before lifting both eyebrows in a wiggle. “Well, I hear the museum has a space exhibit right now?”

"What, really?"  Craig turns to Kenny, eyes lighting up with excitement. "Are you serious?"

That look in his eyes almost steals Kenny’s voice. He has to look away, hiding the way he bites his bottom lip before he talks. He makes his voice light and airy even though his heart is pounding.  _Stop it. You told yourself you’d stop this._ He chides himself internally.  
  
“Yeah! I read about it this morning actually.” He doesn’t want Craig knowing the embarrassing amount of time he looked for things for them to do without spending much money.

"We should go," the taller boy starts off down the sidewalk, pulling Kenny with him. He stops several steps later, looking at the other over his shoulder. "I mean. That would be...y'know, cool. If we went." Craig isn't used to this. More often than not, he picks what he and Tweek do and the small blond is more than happy to go along with it (unless he wasn't, then he was _very_ up front about it). But with Kenny, he doesn't know where the line is.  
  
Dropping their hands awkwardly, letting go of Kenny's pinky but not moving away, Craig shuffles his feet on the concrete. "We don't have to though. If you don't want to." _Fuck_ , when did he become so _awkward_.

“Uh, I suggested it you big doofus. Of course I’m okay with it.” Kenny snorts again because he’s amused at how Craig was acting. Frankly, it was really adorable.  
  
_No. Stop that train. Derail that thought._  Kenny internally screams at himself and sighs externally.  
  
“Come on. I know you wanna go, so let’s go!” It’s his turn to lead the taller boy, his hand feels cold where the other's pinky was before. A deep longing erupts in the pit of his stomach and he’s glad he’s leading the way so Craig can’t see.

They manage to make it across town without any major missteps. Though, Craig will be the first to admit that seeing Clyde nearly walk into traffic after seeing them across the street was funny. Even funnier was the text that popped up on his phone 30 seconds later.

[Message: Clyde]  
_Are you kidding me Craigory?? You ditch me for Kenny and then flaunt it all around town?  
_  
_jk bro I'm hanging out with Token. Deuces loser_.  
  
Once they board the bus, settling into two seats toward the back, a pang of anxiousness hits Craig hard. Sure, they had fallen into this weirdly easy friendship after years of avoiding each other, but. _But._

Kenny hums to himself while patting out a tune on his knees. It’s a pan flute song he really likes and he hopes while they’re in the city he’ll run into one of the bands that play it. He sees Craig get a text and he nosily leans over Craig’s shoulder to read it. He leans his head against Craig’s shoulder to steady himself since the bus is bumpy and squints.  
  
“Clyde? _Craigory_?” Kenny wrinkles his nose with a laugh.

"Clyde is convinced it's my full name," he feints annoyance before a smile creeps across his face. "Which it's not, by the way.  I don't need you starting that, too."

“It’s ok, I call Stan _Staniel_ when I damn well know his name is Stanley.” Kenny sways his feet above the ground of the seat, kicking them back and forth as he keeps his head on Craig’s shoulder and watches him play on his phone.

Something stirs deep in Craig's chest each time blond hair brushes against his neck and cheek. Whenever Kenny shifts, whether it's to point at the phone screen or make an awful joke, he feels the soft strands and he doesn't know why or how, but a fondness for the boy next to him is growing steadily.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, because the sound of the bus driving, the lull of Craig’s deep vibrato rumbling in his chest right next to his ear, and the soothing feeling of being so close to the taller boy, all work in tandem to put the blond to sleep, soft breaths leaving him as his chest rises and falls.

It takes Craig a good 10 minutes to realize that Kenny fell asleep.  He'd gotten caught up in some tangent about accretion disks and the formation of solar systems when he heard the soft snoring emitting from the boy next to him.  Looking down at the other, his mouth parted slightly and a dusting of freckles spattered over the bridge of his nose, Craig finds that he can't look away.  
  
For all Kenny's bravado and waggling eyebrows, he looks amazingly innocent in his sleep. He finds himself wanting to reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind the blond’s ear, nearly reaches a hand out to do so, when he catches himself.   _This is wrong_ , he inwardly hisses.  And it is wrong for an endless list of reasons.  His heart aches and he can't quite figure out why, but watching the sleeping boy is making it worse, so he trains his gaze on the world rushing by his window, not daring to move until the bus pulls into the station.

When the bus pulls up and it’s time to go, Kenny jerks awake with a groggy moan. His eyes are burning and he feels like his head is underwater for a moment. Scrubbing his face with his hands he wiggles his nose to wake up his face muscles that refuse to realize he isn’t still unconscious.  
  
“I musta dozed off,” he mutters stealing a tired glance toward the other boy, offering a tiny, almost reserved smile. He doesn't often fall asleep in public, things like that tend to lead to accidents that lead to him dying. But he keeps that to himself. For some reason his subconscious had felt safe enough to turn off, and that thought makes him uncomfortable.  
  
He shouldn’t be feeling so safe with Craig. His feelings needed to be purely platonic. He tells himself that friends can make you feel safe, but deep down he knows he doesn’t feel that way with most of the friends he knows, and the guilt pounds at him.  
  
Standing, he stretches and pops some joints before turning to nod towards the exit of the bus. He’d let himself have this one time, but no more falling asleep on Craig, as comfortable as it had been.

Following the blond off the bus, Craig squints against the sunlight.  After almost an hour of inwardly berating himself, it feels good to move around and not have his focus almost entirely on the boy sleeping on his shoulder. He is more excited about the museum than he wants to admit, and tries to pretend that part of that has nothing to do with Kenny falling into step beside him as they walk toward the entrance.

Kenny throws his arms up in the air and twirls around on his heel to face the other boy, a goofy smile on his lips. “I love this kinda stuff! I used to take Karen to the library and the pop up museum art exhibits we used to get around town sometimes.” He drops his arms and laces his hands behind his back as he walks through the doors. “When ya don’t got a lot of money, this kinda stuff really entertains. Plus, I love classics and art is my jam.”

"Thank God for student discounts," Craig muses, mentally filing away this new information about Kenny. He had no idea that someone who hung out with Eric Cartman on a regular basis and dragged him into a pan flute band at the age of 10 would be interested in art, let alone _classics_.  Feeling himself smiling, Craig shoves his hands back in the pockets of his hoodie, "Maybe we can pop in and look at some of the art while we're there."

Kenny rolls up to the ticket window and pulls out his student ID, chit-chatting with the lady for a moment while watching Craig do the same in a more silent manner. When they both have their tickets, he opens the door for the taller boy before following him in. “That would be bangarang man. I think they’re having an exhibit on Impressionism this month and I love Monet.”

"Yeah, sure," Craig pockets his ticket stub, looking around the entryway of the building to figure out which way they should go.  "Did you want to start with that or end?"  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Craig reaches out and grabs the hem of Kenny's shirt, reeling him back a step. "Also, I don't think I've ever actually heard anyone say 'bangarang' out loud."

“I really like Hook, what can I say?” Kenny bounces on his heels and looks around a little to find out where they need to go to get to the area he wants. He jogs over to the nearest directional booth and grabs a brochure before coming back with it.

"If you don’t mind, I’m actually really stoked to go see the exhibit?” He opens and shares the map with Craig, pointing out the things they should go look at with barely contained excitement.

"That's fine, let's go," Craig orients their location with the map, heading toward the gallery with the blond.  He folds the brochure and tucks it into his back pocket, feeling his phone buzz to life in his jacket. Fishing the device out, he looks at the screen, cheeks turning pink at the text from Tweek.  

[Message: Tweek]  
_Have fun with Kenny!_  
  
It's an innocent text, but he still feels embarrassed.  Like maybe his small, blond pseudo boyfriend is way too perceptive for his own good and is probably reading into this.  Just like _Craig_ has been reading into everything in a desperate attempt to understand his emotions.

Kenny follows along, quietly enjoying the scenery and taking pictures every so often before typing out a text to whomever he’s been sending the pictures to. He laughs to himself a few times before he hits the exhibit he really wanted to see. His eyes go wide as he examines each picture with thoughtful expressions.  
  
Once in a while, he goes on a tangent about a painting and the artist; he goes into depth as to the emotions each painting is meant to invoke before he moves on to the next one. He knows Craig isn’t the most in touch with his feelings, so he hopes his explanations help the taller boy really see what the painter was getting at.  
  
They stand in front of a certain painting and Kenny sighs as his features grow soft. Something about the painting makes his heart hurt, maybe it’s the loneliness it portrays. His eyes are drawn to the boat, alone in the vastness of the ocean, and Kenny wonders if it evokes the same emotions in Craig that it does in him.

"It's a beautiful sort of loneliness, isn't it?" Craig's eyes settle on the lone boat, a blurred cityscape behind it and a bright setting sun.  "Like we're each...I dunno, nevermind."

Blue eyes widen as he listens to Craig actually _sharing emotions_ and his heart aches. His breathing slows down as he listens raptly, but when the other boy stops he looks devastated. “No! No, keep going. I wanna hear what you think.”  
  
Kenny looks a little desperate for a moment before he reels it back in. He tries to cover up his weird outburst with a rushed and embarrassed explanation. “I mean, I see that too? Like we're looking out at this wild open expanse of beauty? It makes me think there’s more out there behind what we already know. It’s lonely, but it gives me hope at the same time?”

"Like," Craig lets out a long breath, fingers twisting in his pockets, "...Like we're each our own little boat in this huge ocean, and even if we're alone we keep floating on.  The world is huge and there's so much to see that you just kind of know the sun will rise at some point. Even if it feels like it won't." Pulling at one of the strings on his hat, Craig shrugs, voice dropping, "Or something.  I dunno, that was stupid."

“No, no that was _beautiful,_ ” Kenny looks like he has stars in his eyes because as far as he’s concerned, he does. His cheeks are flushed and he’s gripping the brochure for dear life between his fingers, twisting it.  
  
He is in total awe. People aren’t normally on the same level as him with art and Craig just nailed it in one. His heart is thumping dangerously fast to the point that he has to break the eye contact he created to look nervously at the painting again. “I-I mean, you shouldn’t say it’s stupid. That’s how I feel about it too.”

There's a warmth blooming in Craig's chest when he spots the pink on Kenny's cheeks.  "Really?"  
  
Craig should go back to looking at the painting.  He should definitely stop staring at his friend like there's something else there when there couldn't be, _can't_ be.  It's hard though when the blond’s eyes are alight with happiness, and knowing that Craig put it there, in any capacity, is making him feel something he's not ready to put a name to yet.

The shorter of the two shakes his head dramatically and messes up his hair in a comical fashion before he looks put back together again. He smiles lazily and nods to the exit. “Yeah, man. That was so deep, let’s go before we miss your star parade.”  
  
Kenny starts walking with his arms looped behind his head and tries to will the blush away from his cheeks. He feels silly for getting so emotional. He has a new found respect for Craig he didn’t think he could gain, that he’s trying so hard to label as friendship.

The exhibit is nothing short of incredible.  Craig doesn't know where to start, eyes drawn to the interactive Mars rover, heart pulling him toward a huge wall of Hubble images.  "Wow," his voice is soft, eyes still darting around the giant room.

Kenny’s so proud he did the research now; the look on Craig’s face makes him smile. He stands next to him and listens when Craig makes comments or goes into a tangent about space in ways Kenny has never heard anyone talk about _anything_ with such passion.  
  
The blond is mesmerized by the way Craig seems so open and free. He secretly wishes the taller boy could always be this way, but at the same time a piece of him feels selfish, wanting this to be something special that only he gets to see.

At the back of the exhibit hall, Craig stands next to Kenny in front of a giant wall, a sea of stars and galaxies covering the entire surface. "It's the Hubble deep field," Craig takes a step closer to the giant image, eyes wide with wonder. "They wanted to test how powerful the Hubble was, so they focused it on this tiny patch of what looked like empty space in Ursa Major and zoomed in.  And this is what they got." He steps right up to part of it, fingers itching to touch it but knowing better, "These are all galaxies. And this is just a tiny fraction of space. Just imagine how big the universe is if this is only a spec of it."

Kenny watches the other with rapid adoration. His chest hurts in that familiar way that tells him he’s falling deeper down this rabbit hole no matter how hard he tries to convince himself he can stop. It’s so deliciously painful and beautiful at the same time. The irony of Craig wanting to touch the stars but unable, does not fail Kenny’s mind. He knows that pain. To be so close yet so out of reach.  
  
The stars are glittering in Craig’s eyes and Kenny is so much more in love with him at this moment than he ever thought he could be. He can’t deny the way he’s starring so openly at him, hanging on every intelligent word that leaves those teasing lips.  
  
He bites his bottom lip and forces himself to look at the galaxies in front of him. His hand twitches beside him, wanting to take Craig’s into his. But he doesn’t.  
  
“We live such insignificant lives in the grand scheme of it. But every life feels as vase and wide as the system we inhabit.” Kenny's fingers twitch again as he lifts them to ghost over the wall, tracing from one galaxy to another. He tells himself to just will this beautiful sadness away. But it’s hard when the thing you want so much is right beside you romancing about the expansion of life.

"It does.  We're all just kind of...spinning out in the universe, like little stars and planets.  Like we're alone but we're not." Craig looks over at Kenny, a softness visible in his eyes that isn't often there, "like lone boats out at sea."

Taking in a shaky breath, Kenny exhales a small weak laugh. He doesn’t have it in him to take much more of this. Craig took his love for art and blended it with space and something inside him _longs_ for that to be a commonplace thing in his life. Someone who understands. Someone who can connect the dots like him. He hadn’t known how deep the taller boy was; he had ideas, fantasies, but this? This was beyond.  
  
“It’s poetic,” the blond mutters, trying to get a grasp on his emotions.

"Yeah," Craig's mouth twists into a small smile, "just a little.  Wanna check out the planetarium, or are you good?"

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

The seats are a little cramped and scratchy, but Craig is very aware of Kenny at his side and he can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing.  As the room dims, he tries to get as comfortable as he can, but his heart keeps hammering against his chest each time he feels the blond shift against his side.

Kenny is very used to physical touch. He’s one of the most handsy people in South Park; his lack of psychical touch growing up landed him as a starved youth. Now he takes it when he can get it; all his friends are used to it.  
  
But this? This was something else entirely. His heart is going a mile a minute; his palms are sweaty against the armrests. He can feel the heat coming from Craig’s body and it’s _intoxicating_. Kenny keeps shifting because it’s making him really uncomfortable for many reasons; he thanks every god in the heavens that it’s dark. His freckles feel like their melting against the blush covering his face and his jeans feel incredibly too tight.  
  
He’s trying so very hard to will it away. But the soft breathing near his ear and the brush of Craig’s thigh against his is about to set his entire body on edge. He’s aware they’re in public but Kenny McCormick is a seventeen-year-old boy with a healthy sex drive and the object of his affection is _touching him_.  
  
Biting his bottom lip he tries to concentrate on the stars. _Lord let this issue go away quickly_.

Craig takes in as many of the images on the overhead screen as possible, eyes wide with wonder as constellations, nebulae, and galaxies cover the ceiling.  But Kenny's presence is drawing just enough of a fraction of his attention that he feels distracted. The warmth of the boy next to him, his accidental touches, are slowly drawing his thoughts away from the universe spread before him and to the blond looking positively terrified next to him. Kenny's fingers have the thin armrest between them in a vice grip, and Craig is convinced that if given a big enough scare, Kenny would snap it in half.  
  
The swirling blues and reds reflected in Kenny's eyes have Craig mesmerized, and the faint dusting of freckles over his cheeks look like a field of stars.  The blond stirs next to him, and Craig immediately snaps his attention back to the screen, heart rate spiking.

This is a problem.  It is a problem because in watching Kenny lit up by the cosmos, Craig feels something burning deep in his chest, pulling him toward the blond.  He closes his eyes, letting out a quiet breath and tries not to think about how easy it would be to reach out and take Kenny's hand in his.

Kenny decides it’s time to make a compromise when he sees Craig glance over at him. The other boy must sense his tension and is worried, and that’s just not gonna fly with the blond. He’s going to be a good friend if it kills him, boner be damned.  
  
He takes a few deep breaths before turning to face Craig with a practiced grin and leans over to talk where he can hear him. He can’t see the boy’s ear under his hat so he tries to judge the distance accordingly. Kenny places his hand on the boy's arm as he talks, a normal gesture, he tells himself. “Dude, this is amazing, do you know what all the names of those constellations are?”

Craig nods quickly, ignoring how the touch on his arm _burns_.  "Most of them.  There are some I'm still learning, but," he chances a glance at Kenny, freezing when their eyes meet in the dark, "I, um, I know all the major ones."

Craig's eyes are so close. His face is right fucking there. It would be so easy to lean forward and steal a kiss. But Craig is in love with Tweek and Kenny is his friend, so instead he swallows down the whimper he almost lets out at the sight and turns it into a melodic laugh.  
  
“That’s so cool. I have no idea what half of these are, like that one!” He squeezes the other boy’s bicep where his hand is and points to the set of stars he’s talking about, shifting his entire body to point.

"It's Cygnus," Craig whispers, unsure where the rasp in his voice came from, "the swan."  Kenny remains close, and despite his best efforts Craig cannot look away this time. This shouldn't be affecting him how it is.  They're _friends_ , and friends hang out and shoot the shit and comfort each other when they're sad and...that’s all this is.  That's all this _can_ be, because why would someone with charisma stats like Kenny McCormick have anything other than platonic feelings for an apathetic string bean like Craig.

 _Oh no_. Craig whispering the constellations in that _raspy_ tone was making the issue in his jeans worse, not better. Kenny doesn’t mean to, but his fingers dig into his arm a little more in response as his eyes widen a fraction. He’s staring at the stars for dear life, praying the gay away, because he can’t have a boner for his friend _god damnit_.  
  
“The swan sounds pretty,” Kenny mumbles as he focuses on one particular star set he really likes. Licking his lips he raises his hand and points to it, “What’s that one?”

"Draco," Craig's muscles tense under the blond’s hand.  "It was catalogued in the second century, I think. Hercules, which is that one there," pointing out another constellation Craig drops his hand, ignoring how close it is to Kenny's, "killed him when we was completing all those tasks.  He was just a dragon guarding some apples and then bam. Greek demigod murders you dead."

For a moment Kenny forgets everything else going on because if he loves one thing more than anything else, it’s Greek mythology. In his excitement he snatches Craig’s hand and squeezes it, his eyes bright and wide and his smile mirroring them.  
  
“That’s so awesome! That poor dragon though, musta rolled low for defense.” He snickers before tilting his head back to look at the dark haired boy, regarding him fondly. “Any other cool Greek ones?”

Craig is fairly confident his brain has short-circuited.  It takes him longer to respond than is probably normal, but he tries to roll with it as much as he can, despite his hand clamming up in Kenny's.  "Well, there's Hercules. Right below Cygnus is Lyra the harp. Zeus put it there as a tribute to Orpheus." Turning in his seat, Craig points at another collection of stars, "There's Scorpius.  It's on the opposite side of the sky from Orion because they killed each other and having them apart keeps peace. Y'know. According to Zeus. The red star there," feeling bolder, he turns toward Kenny, "Scorpius' eye, is Antares."

All these Greek facts have Kenny in a state of mind that he almost completely forgets what his problem was in the first place. He is fairly sure all pants-related issues are slowly dissolving until he makes the mistake of looking back at Craig after he points out Scorpius. “Dude how do you kno—“  
  
Kenny is mid-sentence when he turns, his hands relaxing on both Craig’s arm and hand. The excitement killing any weirdness from the touch, that is until his words die in his mouth, and his face turns incredibly red. He didn’t realize how close they are. Their noses almost brushing when he turns back from the sky above, and he feels the other's breath on his face.  
  
“—ow so much...” he trails off, trying to will away the thousand degree blush crawling down his neck and up his ears.

That blush knocks the air from Craig's lungs.  The expression on Kenny's face is so honest and open and _scared_ that he can't move, can't speak.  Why would the blond flush like that, so bright that even in the dim light of the planetarium he could see it clearly.  Why would his clear blue eyes search Craig's face so intently, dropping to look at his lips for a fraction of a second and-  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh._  
  
"Library," Craig replies, words quiet in the suddenly charged air between them.  "And Google."

It is too much at once. Panic hits the blond like a meteorite crashing into the Earth's surface and jerks him back to reality faster than a speeding bullet. He lets go of both Craig’s arm and hand as a nervous laugh bubbles up through his throat.  
  
Kenny gestures wildly and comically with his hands as he babbles out his words. “Wow, cool. Yup. God bless the internet, amirite? Yeah dude that’s awesome. I should really study up on space more, I mean. I really like Greek history, and so much of it is in the Sky? Like. Yeah, the Greeks totally had the right idea! Who wants to explore the vast expansion of the universe? The Greeks! Good ole Greeks.”

Kenny is nervous and on the verge of panicking, if Craig learned anything from being in close proximity to Tweek since they were eight.  He wants to help, he _knows_ he can, but he doesn't want to overstep or make the blond uncomfortable if the thing he is anxious about is _him_ , and _that_ is a rabbit hole he is in no way ready to jump down and he is potentially reading into.  
  
However, it is worth a shot if he can ease Kenny's mind, even a little bit.  
  
"Hey," he starts, voice soft. Placing a hand over Kenny's forearm, Craig smiles, "the Greeks are pretty sweet.  They did a lot of fun shit and liked to party."

Kenny pauses, he stops his babbling and blinks a few times, his eyes locking on the hand touching his arm. He looks up to meet the other boy’s eyes as he talks and he feels a natural calm radiating off of the raven haired boy.  
  
Of course Craig would know how to do this. He probably does it for _him_ all the time.  
  
The thought saddens Kenny and reminds him why he promised himself he’d stop having these feelings in the first place. Taking a few breaths, he rights himself in his chair and pats Craig’s hand once in a thanking manner, lips quirked in a small, almost sad, smile. “Yeah. They sure knew how to do that, didn’t they?”  
  
He turns his attention back to the show above them and doesn’t shift once the rest of the time they’re in the planetarium.

He won't look at Craig. The mood that settles over Kenny is one of calm, but it is tainted with sadness, and the dark haired boy had no idea what to do. Craig tries making a several comments during the remainder of the presentation, and is met with either a word or two in reply or a low hum of agreement. It isn't like Kenny.  
  
He settles back in his seat, giving the blond as much space as possible. It hurt something deep in his chest that Kenny seems so repulsed by him; after all of the casual touches, and the way he'd looked at Craig's lips like he'd _wanted_.

  
He definitely read this all wrong.


	8. Saving the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking to the side he twirls a piece of his hair on one of his long fingers and looks wistfully out the window. “Mmmm. Let’s see, what would make my day better?”
> 
> "Not being here," Craig mumbles, taking in the way Kenny's hair glows in the early afternoon sun. "Wanna ditch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've worked so hard on this story over a long period of time that we're super stoked to finally be showing it to the world. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves!

The weekend passes in a blur after his time with Craig on Saturday and before he knows it, it was Monday again and they are back to school.

Kenny had taken the time on Sunday to re-evaluate his strategy for just being a good friend to Craig and realized maybe he wasn’t the best judge on what he should and shouldn’t do. What was the line? He convinced himself from now on he’d treat the other boy like he treated Kyle and Stan and hoped it was good enough.

Lunch is going slowly and he's poking at his pizza when Stan smiles and asks him a question. He isn't sure what he said until Cartman sputters and almost chokes on his corn dog.  
  
Kenny slaps Cartman's back and frowns, “What?”  
  
Stan pauses to laugh at Cartman’s distress before turning back to Kenny and repeating himself. “How was your date with Craig?”  
  
The blond jerks his head around to make sure no one heard and throws the other boy a confused glare, hissing between his teeth. “ _Dude_ not cool. It wasn’t a date.”  
  
Kyle looks equally confused as well before punching Stan in the shoulder. “Dude, he’s dating Tweek. That’s rude as hell to assume he’s cheating. They’re just friends.”  
  
Stan rubs his arm and shakes his head at them both, “They went to _Denver_ together, man, of course it sounds like a date.”  
  
Kenny wants the ground to swallow him up as he lays his head on the lunchroom table and hits his forehead a few times in frustration. “We’re. Just. Friends.”

"Who’s just friends?" Butters beams, as he plops himself down next to the other blond.  He looks between Cartman finally recovering from his choking fit, to a smug and irritated Stan and Kyle, and finally to a face-down Kenny, "Gosh, fellas, what'd I miss?"  
  
"Kenny had a date." Stan reiterates.  
  
"Kenny did _not_ have a date, dude! Why would you even say that, you're going to start shit with Craig and those guys," Kyle hisses at Stan.  
  
Stan raises an eyebrow at his super best friend, "Then why'd they go to Denver?"  
  
"Because there's jack shit to do here?" Kyle raises his arms, exasperated.  " _We_ just went to Denver like two weeks ago.  Was _that_ a date?"  
  
The two boys stare at each other for a moment, the air of the table changing rapidly, before Stan turns away, pinching the bridge of his nose to conceal a blush.  "Shut the fuck up, Kyle."  
  
" _Excuse m-_ "  
  
"Well, I dunno about you guys," Butters interrupts, ducking his head to try to get Kenny to lift his face from the table, "but I think that sounds like a really fun day. And I think anyone would be lucky to have a day like that with Kenny."

Kenny looks up at Butters to thank him but decides midway to hit his head on the table a few more times instead.  
  
_Goddamn it, Stan._  
  
——————  
  
The blond is trying to focus on the book he’s reading but it’s hard when Craig is sitting right in front of him. He balances his pencil between his lip and nose and sighs before leaning back in his seat and looking up at the ceiling. The conversation at lunch is still bothering him.  
  
_It wasn’t a date._ He chides himself internally. _Craig loves Tweek. He said so._  
  
Shifting again, he leans his chin on his palm and watches how Craig’s back moves with his writing. He has the urge to touch the shoulder blades that press against his shirt, but he frowns and decides it’s time to go back to reading.  
  
That works for another ten minutes before he’s staring at the wispy hairs that are peeking out from under Craig’s hat. He absently thinks that the boy should get a haircut, since he likes to keep it short, and how it must be longer now to reach the end of his hat.  
  
Again, he finds he wants to trace the curve of his spine with his finger and he vocally groans and lets his head hit the desk to stop himself.

Craig turns around at the loud thunk, eyebrow raised as he surveys the blond at the desk behind him.  He's not sure how he should be acting. Their bus ride back from the museum was beyond awkward, words exchanged here and there, but mainly they slept.  Or at least Craig pretended he slept. "Rough day?"

Kenny decides to go with that excuse and stretches his arms out, his hands grabbing at Craig’s shoulders. He looks up from the desk with his chin still resting on his book, pouting. “Save me. I’ve had a bad day.”

"What am I supposed to do?" Craig tries to hide the hurt in his voice, mind instantly jumping back to the last time he'd tried to help.

“Aren’t I your Princess? Be a helpful mage thief and _do something_.” Kenny hasn’t used his Princess Kenny voice in a while, but he slips into it like it’s second nature, smiling.

" _Dark_ mage, thank you very much," the smile that spreads across Kenny lips catches Craig off guard. "Plus you haven't actively been _my princess_ since we were like 10."  
  
“That’s rude. Once a Princess, always a Princess. You know I’m a real live Mahou Shoujo? Japan recognizes me as a Japanese Princess.”  Kenny huffs out, his Princess voice clear and sing-songy. “That’s a disappointment to hear, _Feldspar_.”  
  
"Talk about a flashback," Craig turns in his seat, resting his arm on the back on his chair and regarding Kenny with a smirk. "Okay, what do you desire, Your Highness?"  
  
A blush crawls across Kenny's cheeks and he’s angry at himself that one day into his promise to himself, he’s already letting the boy in front of him make him feel like jelly.  
  
Waving his hand in a dainty manner, he plays it off, slipping into his Princess act. He pretends to be coy by covering his face and laughing in a girlish tone. “Oh Feldspar, what a naughty thing to ask a lady!” Looking to the side, he twirls a piece of his hair on one of his long fingers and looks wistfully out the window.  “Mmmm. Let’s see, what would make my day better?”  
  
"Not being here," Craig mumbles, taking in the way Kenny's hair glows in the early afternoon sun. "Wanna ditch?"  
  
There’s a way that Craig’s looking at him that makes his stomach erupt in butterflies. Kenny wets his lips because suddenly they’re way too dry and loses his act for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” He darts his eyes from Craig to the window before putting his Princess voice back on. “If we are to escape this dungeon, how do you suggest we do so?”  
  
A little thrill runs down Craig's spine, sitting up straighter in his chair.  It'd been a while since he's heard Kenny take on his princess persona, and the nostalgia of it warms something in his heart. "Uh, out the front door?"  
  
“Isn’t that so bold and very like you, Feldspar?” Feeling confident through his persona, Kenny shoves his stuff in his bag and stands up. He leans forward into Craig’s personal space and tips his chin up with his finger. “This plan pleases me, good job, mage.” With that he slings his backpack over his shoulder, flips off the teacher and saunters out of the room.  
  
Craig is left in stunned silence, grateful Kenny's retreating back is the only thing to bear witness to the blush burning his cheeks.  He shoves his notebook into his backpack, standing and starting toward the door much to the chagrin of their teacher.  
  
"McCormick! Where do y- _Tucker_ , sit down or it's another detention!"  
  
Craig doesn't turn to look at their teacher, heading straight for the door, "This isn't new."  
  
Falling into step next to Kenny in the hallway, he smirks down at the blond, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.  "Well played, Princess."  
  
“No one holds me against my will,” Kenny supplies, smiling brightly as they walk down the hallway. His heart is pounding from the excitement and his stomach is churning with butterflies so much that he feels slightly nauseous.  
  
But all that comes out of his mouth is a laugh as he sees the teacher come out the door angrily. “Book it!” He yells before grabbing Craig’s hand and running for the door, pulling him along.

They don't need to run through town.  No one is chasing them as soon as they get off school property, but they run anyway.  Craig isn't sure if it is the adrenaline coursing through his veins or the presence of the boy at his side, but he feels lighter than he has in years.  
  
When they hit the clearing at Stark's Pond, Craig slumps against their tree, laughing hard enough to hurt, trying to get his breathing in order.

Kenny posture mirrors Craig's, their shoulders knocking as his fit of laughter threatens to suffocate him. He takes a few deeper breaths, but when he looks at Craig, he starts laughing again.  
  
Throwing his hands up Kenny slips sideways and falls across the other boys lap and legs and just lets his laughing fit continue. He would do this with any of his friends and in the moment he doesn’t think anything of it. His face is red from running and he looks up at the sky as he tries to let his poor abused lungs catch up with him.  
  
“You will make a fine pillow for your Princess.” Kenny almost giggles out as he tries to do his Princess voice while mid-laughter.

"I think I'm too bony to be a good pillow," Craig manages to get out between bursts of dying laughter.  Looking down at the boy laying across his lap, Craig feels himself smile, closing his eyes with a deep sigh. His fingers absently comb through Kenny's hair as he settles back against the tree.

Kenny is about to say something witty having to do with Craig's thighs, but stops before the words even form. He feels Craig’s fingers in his hair and his entire body is engulfed in a warm tingle. His lips twitch, unsure if he should smile or frown.  
  
It’s not that he didn’t _like_ it. No, he **loved** it. The feeling of his fingers dancing through his hair, nails slightly scratching across his scalp. _It felt so good._  
  
Biting his bottom lip he steals a glance at Craig and the boy _has his eyes shut_ and he looks angelic in the sunlight. If the laughter hadn’t already stolen the breath from his lungs, the sight of Craig Tucker bathing in sunlight on a spring day, fully as peace, would have.  
  
Kenny closes his eyes. His fingers dig into the grass and dirt under him and he debates if he can risk another look or not? His heart tells him yes and his mind tells him no, but he follows his heart and peeks back up at him.

Sensing eyes on him, Craig cracks an eye open to look down at the blond.  "Hey."

Not really knowing what else to say, Kenny smiles. “Hey yourself.”

"Do you consider yourself sufficiently saved?" Craig twists a strand of blond around his finger.

A shiver snakes it’s way down Kenny's spine and he can’t look away. He wants so bad to close his eyes or move, something to break this spell Craig has over him, but instead he feels himself playing into his hands. He slips into his Princess voice, smooth as silk. “I do. Shouldn’t the mage get a reward for his noble actions?”

Craig tilts his head, eyes crinkling at the corners in a smile. "Your happiness is all the payment I need, Your Highness. You saved me from detention all those years ago, it's about time I return the favor."

“I’m ever so glad I did,” The shorter boy trills in a melodic manner. He's trying to ignore how romantic this all sounds but he can’t help himself. He is first and foremost, dramatic, and this is what he does best. There's an irony somewhere in the fact that Craig's character is a mage, seeing as how Kenny so often feels like he's cast some type of high level spell over him. No matter what he does, the blond can't seem to get away.  
  
“Perhaps it’s time you were knighted. Then you could be with me always.” Kenny closes his eyes with a smile, the warmth of the other's body combined with his fingers in his hair making his eyes heavy.  
  
“I would like that.”

Time passes in companionable silence, the blond’s breathing gradually evening out in a light sleep. Craig smiles, fingers still working easily through the bright strands, and pulls out his phone when it buzzes against his thigh.  
  
He frowns, closing out the angry text from his mother, opening a new message to Tweek and tapping out a quick _Hey, ditched 6th and am at Stark's with Kenny._ After pausing for a moment, Craig opens up his camera, snapping a quick picture of the sleeping boy and attaching it to the message. _Seems the princess needs his beauty rest._  
  
Not a minute later, his phone lights up, Tweek's message making him laugh quietly.

[Message: Tweek]  
_Ha, cute. But if that damn stick shows up again I'm blaming you_


	9. What happens on Snapchat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did life get so fucking complicated?
> 
> Tired of overthinking snapchats of all things, Craig pushes his face into his comforter, where not a moment later Stripe pads over, plopping down next to his head. With a huff, Craig lifts his chin, and gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is a spicy... spicy chapter.
> 
> Because you know what they say? 
> 
> What happens on Snapchat, stays on Snapchat.
> 
> Countdown: 3...2....1
> 
> \-----
> 
> Katana - I added in a art piece at the end of the chapter, please enjoy :)

It’s been a really good week if you ask Kenny McCormick.  
  
Everything that could go right since he ditched on Monday has and he’s in a cheery mood come Saturday.  
  
Waking up he rolls over and grabs his phone. There’s a nice text from Kyle, a funny meme from Butters, and a snap from Craig. It’s a picture of him playing with Stripe and Kenny laughs because he’s such a nerd, _a cute nerd_.  
  
Not thinking too much about it, he raises his phone to take a peace sign picture response. He’s fresh from sleep, hair tussled everywhere; in the warmer months he doesn’t sleep with a shirt on and he’s doesn’t give much thought to the fact that his pajama bottoms are riding pretty low.  
  
Who cares? Craig doesn’t like him like that anyway, so what’s the danger? He treats it like any other snap he would send and adds hearts.  
  
_[ I really love waking up to a handsome dude playing with a nerd. ]  
_

That...was not what Craig was expecting.  In the privacy of his room, he allows himself to stare at Kenny's picture for the full 10 seconds, definitely not trying to commit it to memory because it had been _a while_ since he'd seen the blond without a shirt and it was a big difference from when they were 10.

He swipes over to the camera, rolling over on his bed and taking a picture of Stripe.  He adds a couple of stickers (of course a top hat and monocle) and sends it.  
  
_[ He's a very handsome dude indeed ]_

The blond laughs, he loves how much the little piggy means to Craig. Getting out of bed he walks over to his rat enclosure and opens the door. Three little rats climb out onto his arm, and he takes them to his bed and lies back down.  
  
They crawl on him as a happy hello for removing them and he snickers as they do so. Getting an idea, he hits record on the Snapchat and records his little friends running around on him.  
  
_”Since you were so kind to show me Stripe this early in the morning I will bless you with Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion.”_  
  
He adds some stickers and sends it to Craig.

"Oh my God," Craig mumbles, smiling at the three rats cuddling up to Kenny, one curled up between his neck and shoulder.  Lying back on his sheets, he strokes over Stripe's head before taking a quick filler picture of the ceiling.  
  
_[ And just like that you're actually Daenerys Targaryen ]_

Kenny is petting Drogon when his phone alerts him of his snap. He laughs and immediately takes another picture of him kissing Drogon on his head. The little rat seems so content.  
  
_[ What can I say? I’m a Khaleesi. ]_

Craig screenshots that one, if for any other reason to use it as Kenny's picture on his phone. Taking a dramatic close up of Stripe, Craig draws a couple hearts before hitting send.  
  
_[ Stripe approves of this message. ]_

Viserion and Rhaegal start to get fidgety which tells Kenny they’re hungry. He takes them back to their cage with Drogon on his shoulder and pours food in for them. Drogon chooses to stay with him so he rewards him with some pumpkin seeds he has on the side.  
  
Hopping back in bed he sits with his knees to his chest with Drogon on his shoulder and takes a snap of the two of them.  
  
_[ I wonder if Stripe and Drogon would get along? ]_

Stripe crawls up onto Craig's chest, and he decides that it's as good a time as any for a selfie.  He manages to cut off most of his face (for which he is eternally grateful), and instead focuses on the chubby ball of fluff on his chest.  
  
_[ They might. We could have a supervised play date like good parents ]_

The 10 seconds isn’t long enough for Kenny, he’s sad when the picture disappears for many reasons. Taking a picture of himself and Drogon, he pouts playfully.  
  
_[ One, that sounds like a fun time to me let’s do it. And two, dude wtf are you Wilson from Home improvement? Where’d your face go? ]_

A snap pops up on Kenny's screen moments later, revealing a blurry and extreme close up of Craig's eye.  
  
_[ Hi-di-ho, neighbor ]_

Kenny snaps a picture of his horrified face looking out into the void.  
  
_[ God? Is that you? ]_

A moment later he laughs and takes another one of him squinting at the camera.  
  
_[ No. That’s Sauron. Well. We’re all doomed now. ]_

Laughing softly, and ignoring his father yelling down the hallway, Craig holds his phone close to his face to get a head-on picture of Stripe in the middle of his chest.  
  
_[ This is your true god ]_

Kenny isn’t prepared for that snap. His throat goes dry as he instantly screenshots it, Craig be damned. He’ll blame Stripe.  
  
But the way the camera is angled he can see _so much_ of the taller boy's body. His hips are visible and his pants are riding low and _Dear Jesus_ give Kenny strength.  
  
In the safety of his room, Kenny groans and scrubs his face before looking at the picture one more time.  
  
He decides maybe taking a selfie isn’t the best idea right now, so he puts Drogon in his lap and takes a picture.  
  
_[ I will accept my new god only if he allows Rats in his kingdom. ]_

Well he wasn't expecting a crotch picture from Kenny, even if he has clothes covering... _things_. Craig puts his phone down to wipe the palms of his hands off on his pants before picking up his phone again and replaying that last snap.  
  
Fuck, what was _wrong_ with him.  
  
Wrangling his guinea pig back over his stomach, Craig take another picture, adding a crown sticker.  
  
_[ Stripe is a kind and benevolent god. All creatures are welcome ]_

Good lord. _He zooms in closer_. Kenny takes another screenshot and stares at it. _Did his pants get lower than before?_ Looking closer he stares at those goddamn **hipbones** and he feels himself getting aroused.  
  
He curses because he’s been so good lately. He’s spent the week treating Craig like a friend and now here’s a picture of his beautiful hipbones and he’s _weak_.  
  
Not only that, but Craig has replayed his picture and that makes his brain go fuzzy. He tells himself it’s because of Drogon but he wants to test it.  
  
Kenny pulls the little rat onto himself and lies down. He takes a picture of Drogon who is lying across the center of his chest.  
  
_[ What a kind god he is. Will there be pumpkin seeds? Asking for a friend. ]_

 _Oh._ Well, regardless of anyone's opinion of Kenny, Craig feel it fair to admit that puberty had been kind to him. His eyes hyper focus on the shadow below where his pants skimmed the top of his hip bones before going lower.  
  
_Fuck_ that countdown is going fast.  
  
Without thinking it through, Craig takes a screenshot, immediately flushing when he realizes  _Kenny can see that he took one._ Maybe the blond wouldn't notice. Maybe he would brush it off and think that Craig was just compiling pictures of cute animals.  
  
He groans in frustration, depositing Stripe onto his comforter and rolling into his side.  He holds out his phone, catching his face down to his hips, and making sure Stripe remains the focal point.

_[ There are pumpkin seeds aplenty in this holy land ]_

_That fucker. He knows what he’s doing._ Kenny thinks to himself and feels his cheeks light up at the thought. He stares at the icon that says Craig took the bait and he can’t believe this is happening. He wills himself to calm down. The blond was attractive so maybe he was just _appreciating_?  
  
Kenny opens the new snap and his heart nearly stops. A shiver goes straight down and he licks his lips and hits screenshot faster than you can say guinea pig.  
  
_Jesus fuck_ , Craig was going to kill him. His shirt is riding up over his hip and Kenny is trying so hard not to stare but he **is**. He’s alone in this room and the temperature is rising.  
  
_Ok. Two can play at this game._  
  
Kenny moves Drogon to his bed and takes the _exact_ same angle shot but he smirks knowingly in the background.  
  
_[ Then all hail our new lord and savior, Stripe. ]_

Kenny has to be doing this on purpose.  Craig's eyes roam over the blond's chest, resisting the urge to take another screenshot because one that was creepy as fuck, and two Kenny was his very-not-interested-friend.  At least _he_ had the decency to have his shirt on, even as he's realizing that the last picture could have been taken as something that was trying to be provocative. Not that he _was_ trying.  
  
When did life get so fucking complicated?  
  
Tired of overthinking snapchats of all things, Craig pushes his face into his comforter, where not a moment later Stripe pads over, plopping down next to his head.  With a huff, Craig lifts his chin, and gets an idea.  
  
The picture that pops up on Kenny's screen is taken from the same angle as the previous one, except this time Craig is nuzzling his nose against Stripe, a smile on his lips.  His hips are nearly out of frame, but a thumb is tucked under the waistband of his pants, pulling the fabric down to reveal the elastic of his boxers riding low on his hips.  
  
_[ Praise be unto him ]_

The blond had been playing with Drogon’s little feet, the rat kicking at him as he tickles his belly, when he hears his phone. Lifting it he clicks Snapchat and instantly his entire face flushes. If he was fighting the arousal in his body before, he _isn’t now,_ just openly letting his eyes roam over Craig's body hungrily.  
  
Kenny's eyes hit those hips again and **shit, holy fuck** what is Craig _doing_?! Is he trying to kill the shorter blond? Because his cock twitches painfully as he realizes Craig is pulling down his pants in a teasing way. He hits screenshot and puts his phone down on his chest as he catches his breath.  
  
He wants to slip his hand down the front of his pants and touch himself _to his friend_ but he doesn’t let himself. Kenny can’t believe Craig is _teasing_ him. There’s no way. He opens the saved photo and examines it, and yes, in fact if one weren’t looking perhaps they would have missed the gesture all together.  
  
His chest tightens. Was Craig flirting with him?  
  
Kenny decides to not hide his furious blush, taking a selfie of himself with his arm covering his face and his head on his pillow. He’s smiling but you can’t see his eyes, just his pink freckled cheeks and his mouth.  
  
_[ Sounds like we’re about to go to church ]_

Craig's eyes widen upon opening the message, memorizing exactly how Kenny's freckles are somehow cuter over a deep pink.  So he _was_ looking.  The realization that everything the blond sent was deliberate, had been _flirting_ with Craig at least a little, crashes into him like a train.  
  
"Holy shit," he mumbles to himself, rolling onto his back, mind racing at what he should do.  Maybe Kenny is just fucking with him. Kenny is a notorious flirt, toothy grin drawing the attention of almost anyone he got within spitting range of.  But this somehow feels different, and he isn't sure if itias his hormones or what, but he hopes he's right.  
  
_Fuck it,_  Craig thinks, opening the camera, settling his face into a smug smile, and snapping a picture.  
  
_[ Hope you brought your Sunday Best. ]_

He was flirting.  
  
Craig Tucker was flirting with him.  
  
That smirk is so smug it could kill a lesser man. But Kenny isn’t about to go down so easy. Sure, his erection was pressing painfully against him and hard to ignore, but he isn’t going to let Craig get away with flirting so carelessly. Who knows? Maybe the taller boy was bored. Kenny’ll take any excuse to flirt with him.  
  
He promised he wouldn’t fall in love with him further, not that he wouldn’t flirt with him and jerk off to his pictures. _Right?_  
  
Kenny presses his hand against the front of his loose pants with a hiss. His eyes hooded as he slips his best seductive smile on to his lips, wetting them mid-picture so his tongue peeks out just a little. He examines the way he looks a little wrecked before he sends it, grinning to himself.  
  
If Kenny McCormick knew one thing in this world, it was how to look sexy.  
  
_[ Oh dear. It looks like I forgot to dress for the occasion. Think I’ll be punished? ]_

" _Jesus_ ," Craig hisses out between his teeth.  Adjusting the front of his pants, Craig stares at the ceiling, taking a good, hard ( _badly timed pun, Tucker_ ) look at his life because he is not supposed to be in this situation.  Being the pragmatist he is, the dark haired boy makes a list.  
  
Fake dating Tweek. Feelings. Tried real dating Tweek. Didn't work out.  Continues fake dating Tweek. Feelings intensify. Befriend Kenny. Somehow end up flirting with a shirtless Kenny over snapchat. And there lies the problem. That the sandy haired blond could work himself into Craig's life, making himself an indispensable and integral piece. Craig loves Tweek. Loves him so completely and fully, but they can't work, not in the way Craig wants them to. But this thing with Kenny is doing things to his heart and mind that he doesn't quite know how to process. Not yet, anyway.

But he's a teenager. And he has hormones. And his attractive friend-slash-crush is sending him pictures that go straight to his dick, so he acts.  
  
Tugging at the collar of his shirt to expose his collarbone, chin tilting to show off the line from his neck to shoulder, Craig focuses the camera, hoping his face isn't doing something too stupid.  
  
_[ Stripe will surely be kind with his punishment ]_

In the silence of his room, Kenny’s ragged breathing sounds amplified, he’s pressing his face against his pillow trying so hard to muffle his whimpers and groans so no one else in the house can hear them. But they sound so loud to his ears. He bites his lip hard, wishing it wasn’t his hand stroking his poor leaking erection. In fact, he closes his eyes and pictures Craig behind him, pressed against his back, that raspy voice from the planetarium in his ear. Telling him. No, begging him to fall apart for him.  
  
Kenny only pauses to open his eyes to look at the Snapchat sent to him and he is rewarded with a beautiful shot of Craig’s gorgeous collarbone.  
  
A desperate whine slips past his lips and he buries his face in his pillow as he slips his thumb over the slit of his cock. Shivers wrack his body as he tries to gather enough willpower to take another selfie without looking like he’s doing what _he is_.  
  
He manages to get a half shot of his face buried in the pillow, his hair wild every which way. His shoulders are tense and his shoulder blades are popping out intensely. He tried his best to get a shot that looks attractive but not wrecked.  
  
_[ I’m sure he will be. Have mercy on me. ]_

When he opens the message, Craig doesn't realize he's holding his breath until the countdown hits zero and he's back on the home screen, immediately replaying and screen shotting the image. _Fuck_ the flush went past Kenny's cheeks and neck, burning the tops of the other boy's shoulders. His eyes dart around the picture, from the sharp angles of Kenny's shoulder blades and spine, to his slim waist and hips, pants sitting particularly low.  
  
_Oh._  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
He has to be wrong. There's _no way_ the blond is doing what his hormonal mind latches onto. Craig presses the heel of his palm against the front of his pants, eyes closing tight at the pressure. Setting his phone to the side, he quickly scoops up Stripe and deposits him in his cage before triple checking that his door is locked. Climbing back on his bed, Craig lays back against his pillows, fingers tentatively gripping himself through his lounge pants.  
  
Opening his camera, Craig blushes hard at exactly how turned on he looks, instead switching to the back-facing camera and taking a picture of the glow in the dark stars scattered across his ceiling.  
  
_[ Thank the stars he is a kind and goodly God. ]_

Kenny lifts his face from the pillow, his hand stopping as he flips from the picture he was staring at to his Snapchat. He opens it to the expanse of plastic stars and his mind wonders where Craig went, and be damned that’s what he asks. Because he’s picking up the pace and working himself delicately so not to come too fast. He wants to enjoy this; he’s got the images Craig’s sent in his mind and imaginary Craig breathing heavily against him.  
  
He takes a picture of his ceiling as well. There are postcards up there. Postcards of everywhere Kenny wants to go once he escapes the curse that is South Park.  
  
_[ Looks like he’s not, since he took you away. ]_

By the time he receives Kenny's message, Craig's hand is wrapped firmly around his length, slow steady strokes making him shiver.  He turns his head on his pillow to look at his phone, dark hair spread over the fabric and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, capturing the image and hitting send before he loses his nerve.  
  
_[ Why'd you wanna look at this face when you could see the vastness of space ]_

Kenny resists the urge to let his fingers type out a honest answer because he’s too lost with how fucking _wrecked_  Craig looks and he lets out a whimper as his eyes squeeze tight, the corners of them a little wet. The other boy looks so good that he can’t resist the urge to moan his name out into the emptiness of his room.  
  
“Nnn...fuck, C-Craig...” His cheeks light up even brighter at the sound of his own voice, so needy and broken.  
  
His blue eyes are gaze over, full of lust and love for the boy in the picture, as he stares hard. Because is Craig doing the same thing he is? He dares to hope.  
  
The idea and the new beautiful image melts his insides like fire, his hand jerking harder and faster as he pants and types with one hand on the chat window.  
  
_[ Why wouldn't I want to?_  
_Don’t pretend like you can’t see yourself, Tucker. ]_

 _[ I make a point to avoid mirrors and selfies ]_ Craig types back, nearly losing the grip on his phone as the tingling warmth at the base of his spine intensifies.  
  
Pulling up the image of Kenny's back, Craig lets a quiet moan pass between his lips, imagining the blissed out look the blond must have on his face, the sounds leaving his mouth, what it would feel like to be flush against the other boy.  
  
His grip goes tight at that thought and Craig raises his hips to thrust shallowly into his hand.  "F-fuck.."  
  
Feeling bold, he sends another message.  
  
_[ What about you McCormick? You grew up real nice ]_

Kenny stops. His eyes widening at the text on the screen. His stomach flips and churns and fuck, his _chest burns_. He isn’t even touching himself very much but it feels like he’s dying.

Whimpering, Kenny slides his free hand over his chest, thumb brushing against one of the sensitive buds there.  
  
“G-Goddamn it, Craig...” He bites out. This is one of the most intense things he’s ever felt as he drags his fingers along his cock, imagining that he’s hearing those words in Craig’s deep voice in his ear. His fingers type out his question before he loses his boldness.  
  
_[ I didn’t think you’d noticed._  
_What exactly do you like best?_  
_Hm?_  
_Because trust me my hipbones aren’t nearly as nice as yours. ]_

The heat coiling low in Craig's belly is building, his cock twitching hard in his hand at Kenny's last message. Craig wishes he could see the blond, know exactly how his words and pictures are affecting him. Slowing his hand, he taps at his screen before he completely loses his nerve.  
  
_[ I'm quiet, not blind._  
_The freckles are cute_  
_But I think I'm partial to shoulder blades, myself. ]_  
  
Craig stares at his screen, heart rate kicking up as he opens his camera. Cropping the image very carefully, he hits the shutter.  
  
_[ These hipbones? ]_

Kenny’s eyebrows narrow at the damn audacity that drives the other boy, chest rising and falling with exertion before he raises the phone and takes a selfie.  
  
His mouth is half open with a chorus of sounds locked inside, his eyes burning with a need that he’d never seen in himself before.  
  
_[ Oh these? They’re much prettier in person. ]_ Kenny drops the phone and focuses on the picture on the screen, biting the pillow in front of him as he twists his wrist.

Craig has to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there. Kenny's expression makes his chest tight, the look so open, honest, and downright _lustful_ that the dark haired boy almost doesn't recognize him. But he'd know that grin quirking the corners of the blond's mouth anywhere, even when it appears to have been pressed to the pillow under Kenny's chin only moments before.  
  
_Fucking hell._  
  
Twisting his hand on each upstroke, Craig's breath escapes into the quiet of his room in heavy pants, hips aching slightly off his mattress to further chase the friction of his hand.  
  
Holding his phone next to his pillow, he takes a picture, not caring that it's an awkward shot of his partial profile. His eyes look almost predatory, and while that thought makes his flush deeper, it also gives him enough courage to hit send.  
  
_[ I bet they are. ]  
_

The blond comes apart instantly upon seeing the picture. _Those eyes_ push him over the edge in a way he’s never felt before. His stomach clenching and his face pushing hard against his pillow to drown out the almost scream that punches out of his chest. It’s such a powerful feeling that his hips lock up and he finds he’s actually crying.  
  
Well be damned if that wasn’t the best goddamn orgasm he’s ever had in his seventeen years of living.  
  
Kenny doesn’t even give two shits what he looks like when he takes the selfie, half his face hidden. His smile looking almost too blissed out.  
  
_[ Maybe you’ll find out one day. ]_

The picture is the nail in the coffin, finally sending Craig over the edge with a strangled gasp. His smile, his words, and the absolutely _fucked out_ look on Kenny's face have his hips bucking, spilling over his hand.  
  
Shutting his eyes tight, basking in the electricity humming in his veins, Craig realizes he didn't save that last image on his phone. It's burned on the backs of his eyelids but a thought enters his mind that he's not expecting, but isn't unwelcome. _I'll see it again._  
  
Because he realizes he wants to. The pull toward the blond he's been so aware of has only intensified, and it's evident on his face when he sees his expression mirrored back at him on his phone. Color high on his cheeks, bangs plastered to his forehead, and mouth settled into a lazy but satiated smile, Craig takes the photo.  
  
_[ Hope so. ]_  
  
Laying his phone down on the mattress, Craig closes his eyes once again, trying to gather the motivation for a shower, or at least to move and clean himself up. His phone chimes next to him and the message earns a smirk.  
  
_[ Pleasure doing business with you, Tucker. ]_

 

__


	10. Church of Stripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stares down at the message he just sent, feeling Kenny watching him but not daring to look up. What is this was just a game? It didn't feel like it, but he didn't want his fragile illusion of what transpired between them to be shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said said class has to be boring? Can someone give me an Amen?

The next week blurs each day into another, the hustle and bustle of school assignments and middle of the semester tests has Kenny studying more and gives him less time to meet up with his taller friend outside of school.  
  
The first day after their snapchat war had Kenny really worried. His stomach clenched at the idea of Craig ignoring him or acting differently, but when he smiled and waved at the other in the hallway, Craig waved back normally. Not only that, but class had been fairly uneventful that day, they whispered over the latest Marvel movie coming out and how much it sucked that they had both earned detention for their escape— but nothing about their Saturday morning exchange.  
  
Kenny figures it was something they were going to leave unsaid. He had heard rumors that guys sometimes did things like that together to relieve stress and as much as it hurt him to think Craig had no real feelings outside of a physical attraction to him, he would take what he could get.  
  
So that leaves them with detention today. The whole week they had detention together and they had been sending texts of memes and other silly things the entire time. But today Kenny finds himself watching the other boy and feeling stressed from his studying, decides to test the waters of their new flirting.  
  
Plucking his phone from the desk he types out a text, watching Craig from across the room.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Hey Tucker, I’m bored. Entertain me. Maybe you can flash me that collarbone again, ay?_

Craig swipes the phone from his desk when it buzzes to life, not wanting to get it taken away. _Again._  
  
As he reads over the text, he feels his eyebrows rise in pleasant surprise. He was concerned with how the aftermath of their impromptu Snapchat session would play out, but things just clicked into place somehow, and he was grateful that it hadn't changed their interactions.  
  
He wills away the flare on his cheeks, ducking his head to send a response.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_Wow, who woulda thought you were so easy to please._

Kenny’s melodical laugh flits from him and sounds louder in the quiet room than he assumes it would. The teacher shushes him and he shoots her a flirty smile, she rolls her eyes but doesn’t yell at him, he figures he wins.  
  
Craig was an enigma. This entire time Kenny had felt out of his element. But this is something he is more used to; watching Craig’s reaction causes butterflies in his stomach and he quickly types out a response.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_I’m really not, but it was such A+ material it impressed even me._  
  
He pauses and worries his bottom lip between his teeth before adding another text.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_I knew you were hiding something special under all those layers._  
  
This is his type of game. But even so, his cheeks are burning a bit, excitement filling his veins. All he can think about is how hot Craig had been in those photos and it drives him on.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Blessed by the holy Stripe. Amen. If church was as good as Saturday was, I’d never miss._

Craig definitely blushes at that, feeling heat creeping down his neck.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_You gotta protect your best assets_  
  
How is this even happening? How is he flirting over text with Kenny _fucking_ McCormick, trying to will away a potential boner _in detention_.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_Hashtag blessed._  
_See what you've been missing this whole time by not converting to Church of Stripe earlier?_

The blush on the noirette is _captivating_. Kenny has a hard time pulling his eyes away from him to glance at the phone. He presses his cheek against his forearm on the desk to hide how incredibly hot his face feels.  
  
Craig Tucker is _flirting back_ and it's giving him life. He wills his dick not to get too excited; they are in detention for Christs sake. Trying to think of anything else but the predatory look in Craig’s eyes the other day, he pauses then replies.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_How was I supposed to know the Youth Pastor was so hot?_  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_It's the true hidden secret of Church of Stripe. Everyone involved is way too attractive_  
  
He stares down at the message he just sent, feeling Kenny watching him but not daring to look up. What if this is just a game? It doesn't feel like it, but he doesn't want his fragile illusion of what transpired between them to be shattered.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_There's also a mandatory shoulder blade assessment. Congrats. You pass._

Kenny’s shoulders shake in silent laughter as he shifts to lay across his desk, his arms hanging over the edge with his phone extended.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_I do? Well that makes me feel soooo much better about this church. I can hit my knees in peace now._  
  
Kenny lets a soft sigh leave his lips before his eyes glance back up to the boy across the room. He isn’t sure what's happening, but his heart is full and it's the happiest thing he’s experienced since Karen’s birthday.

Craig must have reread that text 30 times. He digs his short nails into the palm of his hand, hoping the sharp pain takes his mind off the mental image of Kenny on his knees.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_We do a lot of praying in the Church of Stripe. You'll fit right in_

The blond’s lips quirk in a devious manner. His fingers swiftly moving across the keys.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_I can’t wait to see the Youth Pastor on his knees. What a sight._

Craig has his desk in a vice grip, biting down on the inside of his bottom lip because _Jesus fucking hell, Kenny_.  
  
Taking a moment to calm down enough to type out a coherent sentence, Craig pulls up his keyboard.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_Maybe if you're lucky you can pray with him._

[Message: Kenny]  
_Lord knows I’ve sinned. I have quite a lot to atone for, think he has the stamina to keep up?_  
  
Kenny sends it before he changes his mind; his eyes watching Craig like a hawk. He’s laid his head under his arm a bit to hide his face, but he’s clearly smirking those dangerous lips, gapped teeth shining.  
  
Last Saturday Craig had taken him as his prey, but it was the blond’s turn to be the predator.

If he wasn't already half hard in his jeans, Craig definitely is now.  How the hell someone can just say things like this in a room full of people is beyond him.  Craig scratches at his neck, trying to cover up the blush creeping over the skin because he just _knew_ Kenny notices it.  
  
In the privacy of his room, behind the barrier a phone provided, Craig was comfortable. Here, in a room full of random students, he's feeling flustered, despite what transpired between the two of them several days ago.  
  
And Craig would never admit that he kind of likes it.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_I think he's up for the challenge.  He's got kneepads and everything, so he can go for a while_

[Message: Kenny]  
_My, what a diligent member of the clergy he is._  
  
Kenny is way too amused with himself. He’s attracted to that amazing blush he can see covering Craig’s visible body and it does something delicious to him, his stomach clenching and his cock twitching in his jeans with renewed interest.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Prepared for work like that. I’ll be sure to reward him by singing out my salvation._  
  
He's sure if this keeps up he’s going to need to excuse himself to the bathroom because Kenny’s being naughty and flicking through the photos he saved from the Snapchat and they’re doing wonderful and terrible things to his heart and soul.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_I’ll be sure to be very very vocal. He deserves it._  
  
Kenny licks his lips and nibbles on the bottom one, he’s resisting the urge to shift because he knows it’ll send a shiver of pleasure through his body. He’s super grateful for the oversized parka swallowing up his body at the moment, thankful no one can tell he has a hard-on.  
  
But he’s Kenny McCormick and the rumors are vast and no one would be surprised if they found him out anyway.

[Message: Craig]  
_The louder the better, in the eyes of the Lord_  
  
Shifting in his seat in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure in his pants, Craig chances a glance at Kenny over his shoulder, and immediately regrets it when their eyes meet, the blond wiggling his fingers in _hello_. He turns back to the front of the room, heart doing something funny in his chest.

Kenny’s had enough of this torture. He doesn’t have to live with a boner while a perfectly good bathroom is around the corner. Not only that but Craig seems done since he’s ignoring him now after that wave. That’s ok. Kenny’s a big boy and he can take care of his own problems.  
  
Standing up he stretches really hard before he deposits his hands into his parka and walks over to the teacher.  
  
“I’m going to the bathroom.” He supplies loudly, his head turning to glance at Craig with a wide smirk. “I’ve got some _issues_ to deal with.”  
  
The class erupts in laughter assuming he means taking a shit but Kenny knowingly winks at Craig before spinning the key on his finger and saunters out of the room.

Craig's blush could rival a tomato, wide eyes staring after Kenny as he leaves the room, a grin firmly planted on his face. Pulling his hat down over as much of his face as possible, the noirette rests his forehead on the desk with a low groan.  
  
Kenny was bluffing. He had to be. No matter how suggestive their texts were, there was so way he was going to the bathroom to jack off. _No, definitely not, stop thinking that, Tucker._  
  
Craig's phone buzzes in his pocket several minutes later, the lines of text destroying what was left of his composure.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Hallelujah_  
_Praise be to Stripe_

 


	11. Opening the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't talk about it.
> 
> When they're together, whether it be school or the rarer visit to Stark's Pond, everything is the same. They laugh, joke, talk about everything and nothing, except this.
> 
> They don't mention the suggestive words they share through text messages, the images that they come to in the middle of the night, the others name a whisper on their lips as they find release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone was ready for this chapter.
> 
> I know we weren't.

They don't talk about it.  
  
When they're together, whether it be school or the rarer visit to Stark's Pond, everything is the same. They laugh, joke, talk about everything and nothing, except _this_.

They don't mention the suggestive words they share through text messages, the images that they come to in the middle of the night, the other's name a whisper on their lips as they find release.  
  
It's been nearly a month of this double life, and Craig doesn't know if the same holds for Kenny, but the once defined edges are becoming hazy and blurred. He sees it in eyes that linger too long over smiling lips and casual touches that sear his skin. Craig feels himself burn with the need to do something, _say something_ , but won't shatter whatever _this_ is in fear of losing it altogether.  
  
He sits by the water in the shade of their tree, second cigarette between his lips, and wishes for a lot of things. His dad to stop being the drunk asshole he is, for Tricia to never see the bruises he hides under his clothes...  
  
...To know if this thing between he and Kenny is anything more than two teenage boys getting out their frustration.

However, Kenny is convinced it’s a game.  
  
A game with rules.  
  
One of them is like Fight Club and we all know you _don’t talk about Fight Club_.  
  
So Kenny plays the game and he’s pretty fucking good at it if anyone were to ask him. He can flirt ruthlessly and as much as he wants via text message and it’s helping him express the cruel love that threatens to smother him to death every time Craig smiles or says something particularly _him_.  
  
The game. The game helps him get out his frustrations. How many times has he reached his peak while staring into these emerald eyes? How many times has he cried out his name during his most vulnerable moments, pretending the taller boy was the one physically and emotionally wrecking him.  
  
_Pretending these texts were more than pretty words._  
  
He’s cried over it a few more times. Those times he doesn’t play. He ignores the texts and pretends the next day like nothing happened. Those times when he’s alone and the cold pain of realization hits his broken heart and he knows he’s unloved and this is just a goddamn _game_. It threatens to swallow him up entirely, hot tears running down his face and he says **no more**.  
  
But Craig Tucker is a drug and Kenny McCormick is hopelessly addicted.  
  
One text and he’s back at it. Ignoring the pain that destroys him, letting those smiles and talks about the stars rebuild his heart fragment by fragment.  
  
It’s been a long and awful day. Normally Kenny doesn’t head to the pond so late, evening is about to hit and he can’t _handle_ home anymore. He hides his face in his parka as he moves through the familiar grounds of Starks Pond. He’s shocked to see he’s not alone, pulling the hood tighter he debates leaving. But Craig’s seen him and he offers a small wave.  
  
“Hey dude.” He says, muffled through his hood as he slides down the tree and just sits there.

"Hey," Craig replies, smoke curling lazily from his lips.  Eyeing the blond out of the corner of his eye, Craig twists his fingers around one of his hat tassels. "It's late."

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.” Kenny brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. It’s way too hot outside for him to be wearing this jacket, but it’s a type of protection for him, so he tolerates the sweat beading on the back of his neck. “What brings Craig Tucker here tonight?”

"Needed to not be home for a while."  He takes Kenny in. The heavy coat in May, his hood pulled tight over his head, knees practically in a death grip against his chest and the hot spark of anger at whoever made him feel anything less than amazing nearly takes him by surprise. "What about you?"

Kenny can feel the blood dripping from his nose but he doesn’t want to give away what really happened. Not when Craig is having a bad time at home. He nods gently so not to disturb his nose and hopes the blood will just clot quickly. “You know me, I love my long walks by the shore side. Soooo romantic.”  
  
He sighs before he speaks again, very softly.  “I’m sorry. I know how that feels. But you know, whoever told you smoking was sexy lied. Cancer isn’t hot, Tucker. You should quit.”

"I should," Craig muses, tapping ash from the end of his cigarette. He can't bring himself to look away from Kenny, and mentally berates himself for staring when it's clear Kenny is the farthest thing from okay.  
  
If Kenny's bloodied knuckles are anything to go by, Craig's anger is completely justified.  "What happened?"

The blond’s shoulders stiffen before he relaxes. Letting out a sigh, he knows he’s been caught so might as well. Kenny reaches up and pulls his hood down. His face is a mess. His eyes are red from what appears to be crying, his left eye and cheek bruised and blood is caked under his left nostril.  
  
He offers a weak smile because it hurts. “Ever see that episode of SpongeBob where Squidward keeps hitting his face and because of it he keeps getting more handsome? Well surprise. You caught me. That’s my secret.”

"Jesus, what the _fuck_ , McCormick?!" Quickly snuffing out the cigarette against the bottom of his shoe, Craig crawls over to the blond, eyes darting frantically around his face and body to assess the damage. Carefully, he pushes Kenny's bangs away from his forehead, ducking his head to inspect what would become a formidable black eye.  "Kenny..."

Slight panic hits Kenny out of nowhere. He was fine two seconds ago. Containing the events of the day without falling apart. But the moment Craig’s face is close to his, Kenny feels his heart tug. His bottom lip wobbles as he tries to smile, his shoulders shaking against his will.  “W-what? You should see the other guy.”  
  
The words sound awful as his voice breaks. His eyes sting with the tears he’d been holding back. This was so stupid. Why was he so upset? He’s died hundreds of times, so why was this so _painful_?  
  
He winces when Craig’s hand touches one of the ribs he thinks is broken, his eyes narrowing in pain which in turn, makes his face hurt too. A tear breaks and slides into the cut and he hisses.

"It feels like it might be broken," Craig mumbles, fingers gripping the zipper and lowering it before tentatively running his fingers over the rib through Kenny's shirt.  "We should get you to a doctor."  
  
The choked sound grabs Craig's attention immediately.  
  
He's never seen Kenny cry. He's known the other boy since they were practically babies, and can't recall Kenny crying. Something in him snaps, wanting desperately to pull the blond into a hug, but fearful of hurting him.  
  
"Hey," he whispers, catching the next tear with the pad of his thumb before it rolls into the cut marring the boy's cheek. "Kenny, I'm here." Craig wants to say it's okay, but knows empty promises like that are complete bullshit.

Kenny’s fingers wrap around Craig’s biceps, digging into the sleeve of his shirt. He’s trying to find something to anchor him. He’s falling apart. The door was open and he’s scared because he doesn’t _know how to close it_ before he says something he can’t take back.  
  
He doesn’t cry in front of people.  
  
He doesn’t let them know how broken he is.  
  
How lonely.  
  
How _dead_ he feels.  
  
But the emotions he feels for Craig make him want to be alive, even if he has no idea. Even if he isn't aware of how just the thought of him smiling has saved Kenny as he drifted into the cold embrace of death.  
  
Who gave him the right to open the door to his emotions? When did he get the key?  
  
Kenny’s face cracks and the tears start coming down harder now. His hands tugging at the fabric as he leans closer, his forehead on his collar. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets himself _feel_.  
  
He was numb for so long he forgot how much it hurt to have someone actual care. To have them look at him like Craig is right now, tender.  
  
Kenny weeps. His body shaking in emotional and physical pain. He trusts this boy enough to allow him to see this weak side of him and in that moment Kenny realizes he’ll never be able to fight this. He’ll never be able to just be Craig’s friend.  
  
He’s so goddamn in love with Craig Tucker and nothing he does will ever change that.  
  
As the tears continue, he cries for himself. He cries for his broken family. He cries because he’s cursed. He cries because Craig understands this pain and he wishes he didn’t. And lastly, he cries because though the boy is in front of him he _can’t have him_ and it hurts worse than his father’s fist.

\-----

It doesn't take much convincing for Craig to get Kenny to the hospital. He expected a strong front, the blond making excuses and cracking jokes, but the minute Kenny latched onto him, tears soaking into the front of Craig's hoodie and shirt, he dropped the facade.  
  
Seeing Kenny in so much pain raises bile in his throat makes rage twist and boil in his gut.  Craig wants to help. Craig would fight the whole fucking world if it meant that Kenny would never have to cry like that again, never have to feel this hopeless kind of pain ever again.  
  
He handles everything at the hospital.  Kenny has long since stopped crying, but shakes when his doctor asks what happened.  Without missing a beat, Craig spews some crap about a skateboarding accident, slipping a hand into Kenny's, who gives a small squeeze of _thanks_ when the man goes back to scribbling on the chart.  
  
"Stay over," Craig asks when the doctor leaves them alone in the examination room. "My parents won't give a shit and I think Karen is there anyway."  
  
And somewhere between the half smile he manages to get out of the blond and right now, watching Kenny in his borrowed clothes and curled up in his bed. Craig admits to himself that something has changed.  It's not the radical, earth shattering revelation he was expecting, but instead something blooming bright in his chest, pieces finally slotting together in just the right way. It scares him and simultaneously gives him courage.  
  
"Craig," Kenny sighs, eyes puffy and closed, patting the mattress under him. "Get in loser, we're sleeping."  
  
"I can take the floor, it's fine."  
  
A blue eye cracks open, brow furrowing. "Dammit, dude, get in here.  I'm not kicking you to the curb for being a good host."  
  
Craig'll take the humor hiding so much pain.  He'll take anything that Kenny has to give him.

Crawling into his bed, Craig pulls the covers over the two of them, careful to keep his distance, and caught off guard when Kenny rolls into him, an arm loosely draped over Craig's waist.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Craig closes his eyes, ignoring his heart hammering in his chest and instead relishing the feel of blond locks brushing under his chin.


	12. One For the Money, Two For the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks since Kenny’s trip to the doctor and he’s back to normal pretty much. As normal as things in South Park could be of course. His face has healed up and his friends are back to talking about Chinpoko Mon or whatever trend they’re in love with now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three to get ready.  
> And four to go.

It’s been a few weeks since Kenny’s trip to the doctor and he’s back to normal pretty much. As normal as things in South Park could be, of course. His face has healed up and his friends are back to talking about Chinpokomon or whatever trend they’re in love with now.  
  
The thing that’s _not normal,_ or has become the new normal, is Craig. He’s been hovering ever since that night. It’s not something Kenny wants to complain about since the attention is something he craves. But he isn’t sure how to handle it.  
  
They haven’t text flirted either and Kenny’s starting to get frustrated. He has nowhere to express his feelings anymore and it’s back to how he was before, except now, he refuses to repress the truth that he’s in love with noirette.  
  
Kenny is desperate for an outlet. Especially since Craig is _always there_ when he turns around. At his locker. At lunch. In class. _He’s there_ and he wants to **touch** him. But knows better.  
  
So he needs to test if their game is back on again or not. During one of the classes they don’t have together, Kenny pulls out his phone.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Have I ever mentioned how attractive I think raspy voices are? Stan was sick this week and he sounded super congested and it flustered the shit out of me. I wonder who’s fault this is? They should probably take responsibility._

[Message: Craig]  
_Did it now?_  
_Well whoever that is should definitely own up._  
  
As much as they hadn't had this kind of interaction for weeks, Craig easily falls back into the game.  But it's not a game for him anymore.  
  
He's not sure if he developed the habit from years of being Tweek's best friend, but Craig knows he's hovering and can't get a read on whether or not Kenny is creeped out.  He seems to enjoy his presence, but other times seemed to be frustrated. Not that he's actually said anything about it either way.  
  
Looking back at the messages on his phone, he pulls up the keyboard again.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_Who woulda thought Kenny had a thing for the plague._

[Message: Kenny]  
_Kenny certainly does not. Thank you._  
  
Kenny laughs under his breath so not to draw attention in class and decides to be daring.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Just tall dark haired guys apparently._

Well, _that_ certainly sent Craig's heart aflutter.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_How tall?_

[Message: Kenny]  
_Ever seen Doctor Who? I’m talking Eleven, over here._  
  
His cheeks burn because this is the closet he’s ever been to admitting he has feelings for Craig. If this backfires he isn’t sure how his heart will take it.

 [Message: Craig]  
_A literal skyscraper. Got it._  
  
It'd been a while since Craig felt his cheeks burn this much on a regular basis. Kenny was being... _bold_ in a way that their flirting skirted around and never faced head-on.

He could be bold too.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_Like this loser?_

Kenny feels his heart skip a beat when he opens his phone and sees the boy he’s in love with looking back at him, via a selfie. His entire chest swells with admiration and he can’t help but type the truth.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_The only one I’m talking about. Yeah._

Craig's entire focus narrows to that little line of text. He hears his heart pounding in his ears, chest a nauseating combination of warm and tight and full.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_I'm gonna ditch. Wanna get out of here?_

Kenny’s not sure how to handle this. Craig and Tweek are both still fake dating and as far as he’s been lead to know, regardless of their game, Craig’s been in love with Tweek this whole time.  
  
This reaction probably means he wants to talk and his stomach drops. _Jesus, what does he do?_ Craig’s going to pull away and it’s going to _destroy_ Kenny.  
  
But he can’t deny Craig anything and he finds himself answering.  
  
[Message: Kenny]  
_Yeah, meet me in the hallway?_  
  
The blond grabs his stuff and feels like he’s walking to his execution. He tells the teacher he has to go home for personal reasons and she allows him to leave.  
  
Walking into the hallway he walks slowly towards the room Craig is in.  
  
If it was time to end this, at least they had a good run. They'll always have Snapchat.

Craig leaves the classroom, a loud "Hey! Don't flip me off!" following him into the hallway before the door can swing shut. Spotting Kenny down the hall, he smiles raising two fingers in a mock salute.

Kenny breathes.  
  
He’s faced down Cthulhu and called him a butt licker. He’s baked muffins with Satan. He’s done mega weed with Jesus.  
  
He can end _this_ gracefully.  
  
Kenny clenches his jaw and tightens his fists as he readies himself.  “Okay. Look. Before you say anything, don’t ok? I know I stepped out of line. I’m sorry. I just can’t do this anymore?” Kenny’s eyes are full of pain and he reminds himself that he’s Kenny _fucking_ McCormick and he’s died twice a month since he was five. This shouldn’t hurt so much.  
  
“I can’t just… just...” He waves his hands around wildly looking for the right words. “Pretend it doesn’t kill me that you’re in love with Tweek! There. I said it. I fucking said it.”  
  
He growls and a hint of Mysterion shows in his tone.  “I can’t do this! I can’t flirt with you and then pretend like nothing's going on! My heart can’t handle this. I don’t know if you think I’m this fucking giant fuck boy or something but the rumors are just rumors.”  
  
He tugs at his collar, it feels like he can’t breathe and he knows he’s rambling. His freckles are on fire and his body is melting from embarrassment.  “I don’t just... just have snapchat sex with people! I don’t do this! I’m not this _person_! But fuck, Craig. It’s _you_ and I couldn’t not.”  
  
Kenny bites his bottom lip and stares at the stunned silent boy in front of him and he gets angry. He shoves his finger in his face and scrunches his nose.  
  
“You can’t play with people’s emotions, Tucker! I’m a human. I hurt, I love. I don’t deserve to be tossed aside like a used rag! You can’t just do that okay! And I know I pushed today and slipped, but I ...”

As soon as Kenny started talking, Craig felt like an asshole. _Of course_ he would think that, Craig had never given him any reason to think that Kenny meant more to him than a friend. _Fuck._  
  
_No._  
  
Before Kenny can continue, Craig grabs his wrist, dragging him to the janitor's closet. He wrenches the door open, pulling the blond inside.  
  
The shorter boy blinks wildly in the dark closet, stepping to the side as Craig closes the door at the blonde’s back. "Dude, what th-"  
  
Kenny's lips are softer than Craig could have imagined.

There are lips on his and Kenny is incredibly embarrassed when he lets out a broken whimper.  
  
His emotions are all over the place and he really would like the time to sort them out but he can’t because his arms are wrapping around Craig’s shoulders and fingers are digging hard into his shirt for dear life.  
  
He has no idea what’s going on _but fuck it_ because Craig Tucker just heard everything he’s been holding in, short of telling him he’s deeply in love with him, and he’s got his lips latched onto his like the world is fucking _ending_.  
  
Kenny moans into the taller boys mouth and greedily deepens the kiss, tongue tracing the curve of his mouth in the most anticipated kiss of his goddamn life.  
  
And fuck. If it isn’t everything he’s ever wanted. 

Craig takes a step into Kenny's space, backing him against the door and dropping his hands to the blond's hips.  Whatever reaction he thought he might get, this far exceeded any and all of Craig's expectations. An electric chill thrums through his veins; heart beating so loud he's sure Kenny can hear it.  
  
Every sound from the other boy sends a new shiver down his spine, and Craig isn't sure if it's his hormones, the building tension between them, or the thing that makes his chest tight when he thinks about the blond, but he's struck by how easily this new facet of their relationship just _works_.  
  
Tilting his head, Craig licks into Kenny's mouth, feeling the force of the other boy's moan on his tongue.

“Jesus, _fuck_.” Kenny hisses into Craig’s mouth when he touches the blond's hips. The flesh burning where his hands make contact with skin. He’s going to die. This is how they find him. Death by hard-on.  
  
He’s being pressed against the door and he can feel Craig flush against his body and he _rocks against_ him in such a lustful manner that even he’s embarrassed by it, but he’s too into him to even care. He’s putty in Craig's hands and honestly he could do whatever he wanted to him.  
  
He sucks the other boy’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites it. His hands leaving around his neck and traveling to places he’s only dreamed of. Kenny’s fingers glide effortlessly under the taller boys shirt, nails scratching over tanned flesh. He can feel himself straining against his pants, he’s ridiculously hard and he lets out another needy moan as he feels the expansion of skin, his hands coming in contact with his shoulder blades and he _just can't_. “How the fuck are you _real_?!”

Craig gasps against Kenny's mouth at that, crowding him further against the door and rolling his hips. He's not sure how this escalated so quickly, but he wouldn't trade the feeling of the blond dragging his nails over his back for _anything_ right now.

This has to be a dream. It’s the only way to explain the fact that Craig has his tongue in his mouth and his cock against his leg. There’s no other way to explain this. Kenny’s been dreaming of this very scenario since he was old enough to jerk off, so there’s no way this is real.  
  
_Ah_. But then Craig rolls his hips and Kenny sees Heaven. “Nnn...fucking, Tucker, w-wait..” Kenny manages to sputter, his nails digging ridiculously hard into the skin of the taller boy's back. His head hits the door as he throws it backwards and lets out a long and absolutely _dirty_ moan when he feels Craig’s cock pressed against his own.  
  
He wants this. He _really, really_ wants this. But he also wants Craig’s _heart_ and he’s confused as to what’s going on exactly.  
  
Leaning forward, Kenny captures the boy's lips in a searing kiss before he locks eyes with him and determinedly, grabs the boy's hips to stop the movement.  
  
“We have to talk,” he breathes out, lips almost touching Craig’s but missing by a fraction.

Craig's eyes are having a hard time focusing, his current world narrowed to the boy sending ripples of heat under his skin with every touch and kiss.  
  
He still feels the sting where Kenny's nails scraped over his skin, nearly moans when his hands drop to grip and _hold_ his hips in place.  And the thought that Kenny was strong enough to has his stomach twisting.  
  
"Y-yeah?" his voice sounds foreign to his ears, wrecked in a way he doesn't recognize in himself.  Clearing his throat, trying again, "What is it?"

Gathering himself and his thoughts, Kenny pushes Craig’s hips away to give him more room to think. He’s sad because honestly he wants to crush them against his and _never stop_ but he can’t allow himself to get carried away with hormones.  
  
“I.. I _need_..” Kenny starts, his voice weak at first, boiled down to a primal rasp. He closes his eyes and pauses. He has to be clear with his words. “I need to know how you feel about me.”

The words break Craig out of his lust driven haze almost immediately. Kenny looks a little bit terrified, and knowing that Craig caused the slight crinkle of the other boy's brow, mouth parted in concern, feels like a punch to the gut.  Of course he has to tell him, even if he's just starting to grasp completely what this is.  
  
"I like you. Y'know... _a lot_ ," his voice soft, fingertips massaging Kenny's hips.

A shuddering breath leaves Kenny's chest, he’s unsure if he was holding it or not, but now he’s breathing again and the world is spinning. He feels dizzy, the look on Craig’s face tells him that the taller boy _means it_.  
  
Kenny’s been in love with Craig since he was ten, it’s been seven painfully long years. He never thought the other would return his feelings and his heart squeezes so hard he thinks he may die.  
  
_He likes me?_  
  
But there’s a nagging question in the back of his mind. He’s afraid of the answer and he’s scared to ask, but he knows he has to. His eyes cast down to Craig’s chest and he mutters quietly. “I-I’m not a.. a replacement for Tweek, am I?”  

The question catches Craig off guard, an unbearable cold spreading through his chest at those words. "W- _what_?"  
  
How could Kenny think that? What could have possibly lead the blond to believe that Craig would think either of them were interchangeable. That he would be so callous and play with Kenny's emotions just to fill a void in his heart.  
  
"Why would you even think that?" He crowds into Kenny's space again, leaving enough room between them to keep the words serious. Reaching up and cupping his hand over the cheek that weeks before bore a bruise. "I _like you_ , Kenny."  
  
Kenny gasps as Craig crowds him; his back is flush to the door and his eyes slide shut to enjoy the feel of his hands on his body. Craig’s words sound hurt but they’re comforting to him regardless. He knows it’s silly to have to put these feelings into words, but _he needs_ to be sure.  
  
His blue eyes shimmer as he reopens them, wet with happy tears that threaten to fall, but he wills them to leave. He’s tired of crying even if these tears are different.  
  
“I like you too, Craig.”  He chimes clearly, hand lifting to Craig’s and layering them. He squeezes before his lips quirk into a coy smile.  “Just so we’re on the same page, of course.”

Craig cracks a smile, "Of course."  
  
Craig doesn't care that they're in a janitor's closet at school, doesn't care that the bell is ringing, their classmates rushing by just outside the door.  
  
All that matters in that moment is how easily Kenny's lips slot against his, and the tight warmth gripping Craig's chest.  
  
Pressing Kenny up against the door at his back and catching every sound the blond makes into his mouth, Craig decides the rest of the world can wait.

 

 **BLOOPER REEL** :  
  
Kenny moans into the kiss, pressing back with renewed vigor. He rolls his hips expertly onto Craig’s, their jeans mashing together creating a sweet feeling yet not quite enough to satisfy him.  
  
Reaching his hand down he slips his thumbs down underneath Craig’s waistband and supplies him with a devious smirk as he drags the pads against his hip bones.  
  
“I’m going to—“ But Kenny doesn’t get to finish that sentence because the door is opening and he’s falling ass first onto the ground, Craig on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs.  
  
Staring down at them is Mr. Mackey with one of the ginger hall monitors. He’s yelling at them and the entire hallway is full of their peers _hearing it_.  
  
“McCormick, Tucker, now this is unacceptable behavior, mmkay? The janitors closet is for storage of school supplies, not canoodling during school hours!”  
  
The ginger is nodding next to him while the kids in the halls stare intently. The Asian girls start furiously sketching and Kenny can feel his cheeks burning.  
  
“Now, normally I’d give you detention but since y’all are gay I’m gonna give you a warning, mmkay? Use protection, if you’re going to tap it, wrap it. Just cause you can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean you can’t get STDs, mmkay?”  
  
Kenny forces a laugh as Craig flicks Mr. Mackey off and he can’t believe this is his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, the Blooper Reel doesn't actually happen. We just thought it would be a funny thing to add ;D.


	13. Down With the Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels like death. The only difference is he’s experienced death, so he knows this isn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to title the chapter this. It begged for it. Even though the chapter has literally not a damn thing to do with the song. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> It's the last week of classes for the semester, and finals week is next week, so our updates are slower than they have been. Thanks for sticking with us!

Kenny feels like death. The only difference is he’s _experienced_ death, so he knows this isn’t it. Kenny has been out for two days straight from school, unable to will himself to even pick up his phone. He’s tried to overdose on cough syrup during his worst moments of the fever, but he woke up in his bed, still sick, still miserable.  
  
Karen has done what she can, but there’s only so much his little sister can do on a budget. She tries to take care of him while she’s home, and while she’s at school he lays there in agony.  
  
His mouth is dry and his head is fuzzy, the heat on his body only rivals the cold chills that keep slamming him when he least expects it. The pressure in his forehead and sinuses feel like a tiny person is jack hammering inside his brain.  
  
Kenny whines to himself in the darkness, his hand trying to lift his phone, but it’s dead regardless and he’s doomed. Doomed to this hell, doomed to this painful limbo. He stares at his ceiling, at all the postcards of places he wants to go and mourns.  
  
In the back of his mind, he wonders if Craig is worried about him. They parted ways after school and the janitor’s closet, and he woke up that night in a cold sweat. He hasn’t had any chance to talk to the other boy and his brain tries to supply that _he won’t care, no one does_ but he forgets that because Karen cares and Craig _said_ he cared.  Hell, the noirette said he _liked_ him.  Had even kissed him. A lot.  
  
But alone in his room, Kenny stares at his cities and wishes Craig was there so he wouldn’t be so _alone_.

## \-----

Craig is worried.  
  
It's been two days since he's heard from Kenny, and after their impromptu makeout session in the janitor's closet, he's been stuck with a seeping dread that he somehow messed everything up. He scrolls though the series of unanswered texts he's sent Kenny over the past two days, and tries (and fails) not to read into it.  
  
He's probably sick. He's been out of school for two days so it has to be a cold or something. But the radio silence is still nagging at the back of his mind because Kenny would tell him if he was sick, right?  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Almost as if summoned, a message pops up on Craig's screen and he nearly deletes it before he has a chance to open it. It's from an unknown number, which gives him pause, but he opens it anyway.  
  
[Message: Unknown]  
_Hi Craig, this is Karen. I hope it's okay to text you, Tricia gave me your number. But you're really good friends with Kenny so I wanted to let you know that he's sick. I don't know if you'd be able to grab his homework for him too, but I would appreciate it (even if he wouldn't, hehe!)._  
  
_Oh._ Well, okay. That makes sense. Having his suspicions confirmed takes some of the weight off his chest.  
  
[Message: Craig]  
_Hey Karen. Yeah I can pick up his homework for him. I hadn't heard from him in a couple days so I was worried. Does he need anything else?_  
  
[Message: Karen]  
_Ohhhhh haha, I think his phone died. I should go check on him. Maybe some cough medicine would be nice. Thank you, Craig! You're the best._  
  
He can't help the sigh of relief followed by the overwhelming wave of stupidity on his part for assuming the worst.  
Craig also _definitely_ doesn't get a pang of pride at having garnered approval from Kenny's baby sister.  
  
\-----

 _Death would be faster than this,_ Kenny thinks to himself, _and a lot less morbid._  
  
He’s trying to take his shirt off but he’s caught in it and he’s thanking the heavens above no one can see him right now. His wild hair is stuck every which way and the other half is matted to the side of his skull. His arm is stuck up in the shirt while the other dangles, captured underneath.  
  
Letting out a pathetic whine, he just sits there and welcomes the cold embrace of his humiliation.  That's when he hears it, a faint knock on the front door and his stomach drops.  Of course someone would pop up when he's  _indisposed_. 

Outside Craig stands in front of Kenny's house, bag of cold medicine and a Tupperware full of soup (thank whatever gods were out there for Tweek and his cooking abilities), willing his nerves to chill the fuck out. He knocks again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He tries one more time with the same outcome. Maybe the blond was home alone. Trying the handle and finding it unlocked, Craig creaks open the door, rusty hinges squealing as he steps inside. "Hello? Kenny?"

Kenny hears the person that was once at his front door actually _in his house_ and as much as his reflexes scream at him to jump into action, a part of him just doesn’t care.  
  
Sure. Murder him. He’ll come back not sick and everything will be okay.  
  
He sighs and yells as loud as he can to whomever it is, “BACK ROOM TO THE LEFT.”  
  
Shuffling through the house, Craig follows after Kenny’s voice, heart doing something funny in his chest the closer he gets. He opens the door quietly, nearly dropping everything he's holding at how twisted up in his shirt Kenny is and tries not to laugh. "Dude."

The moment Kenny hears Craig’s voice his entire body inches up in temperature. He struggles to try and remove the shirt again, but alas, he is good and stuck. He frowns against the inside of the shirt, his ears ringing.  
  
Getting murdered was preferred to Craig seeing him stuck like this. 

“Not a word, Tucker,” the blond rasps out, his nose is clogged and his throat sore. He sounds awful, even to his own ears.  He can’t even see the taller boy right now, but he can assume from the tone that he’s trying not to laugh and is definitely losing that battle.

"I'm not saying anything," a chuckle escapes against Craig’s will, putting his things down and walking toward the bed. "Not a word."  
  
The noirette stares down at Kenny, catching his eye through the neck of his shirt. "Want some help?"

“No. I think I’ll just sit here like a Chinese finger trap for the rest of the day,” he mutters through his shirt before wiggling around some more. But the thing has him for dear life and he won’t be able to escape without assistance. Kenny sighs to himself, resigned to begging.  
  
“Fine, please help me?” he hears himself whine out.

Suppressing a low laugh, Craig untwists the fabric, helping Kenny pull his arms out of the sweaty shirt.  With a final tug, the noirette manages to get the other boy’s head free, dropping the shirt at the end of the bed.  
  
Craig, however, is unprepared for Kenny, shirtless and flushed on his bed. And he shouldn't be surprised since he _helped_ the blond in the first place, but something about Kenny looking so vulnerable as he sits and blinks up at Craig has his heart beating against his ribs.

Finally free from his doomed existence, Kenny offers a wobbly smile to his savior, “Thanks.” He pauses before realizing now that he was too cold.  Jesus, this fever was going to be the death of him.  
  
Hauling his blanket up, he tugs it around his shoulders like a cape before glancing past Craig at what he assumes is food. His stomach grumbles loudly at the idea and he blushes, but the dusting of pink is lost on his already flushed skin.  
  
“D-did you bring me soup?” he looks a mix between confused, concerned, and appreciative. Lifting his eyes back to the other, Kenny points to a chair that Karen had been using the last couple of days, pulled next to the bed.  
  
Kenny wasn’t sure what they were. They hadn’t spoke after the closet and he was dying to have that conversation. But now, at this exact moment, he was hurting too much to try to bring it up. He smiles and scoots back against the headboard, waiting for the soup. “You wanna make yourself comfortable? Or do you wanna keep staring at me?”  
  
"Oh, shit, sorry," Craig flushes, turning quickly and grabbing the bag and container from the floor. Sitting in the chair, he hands the soup to Kenny, fishing in the bag for a spoon. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so we made chicken noodle."  
  
“We?” He was going to ask about the type of soup and how he was grateful for anything but the _we_ makes him flinch. Was he talking about Tweek? And why did that bother him?  
  
"I can't cook, and uh...I told Tweek you were sick and he helped me make you soup. Said you didn't need 'that disgusting canned shit full of preservatives'," he takes the lid off the container and hands Kenny a spoon. "I hope it's okay."  
  
It touches him that Tweek would care, considering he was pretty much taking Craig’s time from him. But something was nagging at the back of his mind, itching like a bug bite you can’t quite reach. He tries to ignore it while he takes the container and spoon, scooping a bite into his mouth.  
  
It’s really good. Tweek really knows his way around a kitchen. Kenny’s heart twists at this, the idea of the two of them working together to make this soup. He stares into the bowl and feels that jealousy rearing its ugly head again and before he knows it, he’s talking. 

“So, Tweek knows we’ve been hanging out? Well. Of course he does. He’s _Tweek_. And I’m impressed at his culinary skills.  Must be fun to cook with him.” His voice sounds wrong, even in his sick haze, but he can’t stop the words from coming out. It’s not what he means, but it’s what the monster in him wants him to say. “No wonder you fell in love with him.”  
  
The lump in Craig's throat, the tightness in his chest, grows, rapidly spreading through his body. He put that look on Kenny's face. He made him question and doubt Craig's actions and words...  
  
He messed up.  
  
"Kenny..." he starts, not really knowing how to express what he wants to say, not knowing if he even understands what he's been thinking about constantly since months ago under that tree when their fingers brushed.  "I...I don't..."  
  
Blue eyes lighting up in the glow of the planetarium. The teasing text messages. Holding Kenny over his unrequited feelings. And he loved Tweek, he probably always would but… "This...feels different."  
  
“I’m sure it does.” Kenny retorts, his words sounding bitter as he takes another few bites of the soup. How could he compare to someone like Tweek?  
  
He was kind where Kenny was manipulative.  
He was sweet where Kenny was calculating.  
He was compact and baby faced where Kenny was tall and all angles.  
He was understanding and thoughtful where Kenny was sharp witted and cunning.  
  
His love wasn’t tainted and twisted by years of abandonment and loneliness. Tweek wasn’t marred by death, touched by Hell.  His mind was altered, but not by the ideals of existence, but because he has a few mental issues. Something medication could help balance, something he could _talk to people_ about.  
  
When Tweek hurt, people _remembered_.  
  
He could taste the love in the food. Something he wasn’t even sure he was capable of doing, but Tweek did it with such ease. Of course Craig deserved someone that good and pure. Why was he even distracting him, or trying to, from obtaining that?  
  
He was sure it was the fever making him think these things, but in the depths of his mind he knew they were true. So he offers a smile and continues to eat, because what else is there to say?  
  
Yes. _Craig’s attracted to you, but his heart is still out of reach?_ Because of course this felt different.  
  
_It wasn’t_ **_love_ ** _for him._  
  
"Like," Craig stops, clearing his throat awkwardly, "like a good different. It's a little.." He rummages in the bag again, pulling out three different kinds of cold medicine and lining them up because he needs something to do with his hands.  "Scary..."  
  
Kenny stops eating and looks up to make eye contact with the other boy. The sentence pulls him out of his thoughts enough to cause a questioning expression to cross his features.  
  
He sets the bowl down on the bedside table and takes one of the cold medicines. He pops the pills out and swallows them dry before taking a large swig of whatever liquid medication this was. He doesn’t bother to read the label.  
  
“Scary how?” he asks, his head so heavy from fever that it threatens to fall over. So instead he shifts and lays back down in his bed. He watches Craig with curious eyes, his words are confusing him but he’s willing to listen.  
  
Craig's eyes widen as Kenny downs the medication, moving the items out of his way when he rests back against the pillows. "It's...fuck, man. I'm not good at this."  He sighs, dragging his nail around the ridges of the medicine bottle. "It's _a lot_. In a good way..."  
  
“Ah, it’s okay.” Kenny closes his eyes and burrows deeper into his covers. His head is starting to hurt a little less from the medication the other supplied him with, his eyes growing heavy.  
  
_Heh. Maybe when he leaves I can take all of that and end this._ He thinks to himself, wondering how long Craig plans to stay anyway. No one ever stays long.  
  
“I’m sure it’s all _oh so confusing_ for South Park’s resident stoic pebble.”  He offers the noirette a weak smile before his blue eyes open again, lidded and watching Craig.  “As long as I’m entertaining I suppose it’s fine.”  
  
"Is...that what you think?" Green eyes narrow, brow furrowing. "Do you think that I'm just being _entertained_?"  He feels his cheeks burning, looking down at the bottle still in his hands. "I don't _do_ this kind of shit," Craig says quietly, tensing his hands. "I _really_ like you. It's scary because I've only ever liked one person and you saw how that worked out, and..."  
  
Kenny stares at him openly, regarding the way he speaks, his movements, his voice, and most importantly his words. The world feels like a haze. The medication is kicking into overdrive and he isn’t sure what’s reality or hallucination at this point. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken so much of the medicine at once.  
  
Absently, he knows his mouth is moving and his voice is coming out, but his eyes are closing again and the world seems _tilted_.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah I did think that,” he starts, his lips feeling dry so he licks them.  “But that’s only because I’ve been watching you for years.” The word ‘years’ drags like he’s unsure if the word is supposed to sound that way.  
  
Kenny can see stars when he opens his eyes, little dots of light all around his room. He wonders if they're fireflies, and remembers it’s not quite summer yet.  
  
“You wanna know scary?” He asks, his hand lifting to catch one of the lights but coming up empty. “Feeling yourself want someone you can’t have. Waking up one day to realize you’re infatuated.”  
  
A laugh bubbles out of Kenny’s mouth as he drops his hand back to the bed and turns his eyes on the boy in front of him. He reaches out and touches Craig’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, a soft and longing look on his tired face. “Being in love is scary.”  
  
Craig can't tell if he's frozen or burning alive.  There's no way he could have heard that right, no way that Kenny _fucking_ McCormick, deliriously sick and drugged out of his mind, just said something that sounded like...  
  
No.  No that couldn't be true.  Kenny liked him, sure. Liked him enough to worry about whatever was going on between him and Tweek, enough to kiss him back, to listen to his bullshit and hold him like a lifeline.  But Craig wasn't going to get his hopes up, not when the blond didn't seem to be in control of himself or his words.  
  
Still, he wants it to be true.  He wants the fingers on his cheek to be more than just infatuation or hormones.  Wants to see every side of this amazingly fucked up and wonderful person in front of him, even this version where his words are slurring and his eyes aren't blinking at the same time.   _And that fucking scares him._  
  
"You're right. It is," Craig whispers, smoothing the hair away from Kenny's clammy forehead.  
  
Kenny coughs, having enough sense to cover his mouth. He doesn’t want to get Craig sick. But he’s fading quickly and his mind is drifting further and further away. He nuzzles against the hand that’s brushing the hair out of his face and allows a droopy smile to play over his lips.  
  
“I’ve been worse,” he mutters before his breath evens out. “Thank you for showing up,” the blond adds, the last bit of conscious thought glittering through his mind like electricity turning off.  
  
Kenny falls asleep with Craig’s hand in his hair and he wishes this could be more than a one time thing.  
  
\-----  
  
Karen smiles from Kenny's doorway two hours later. Taking out her phone, she takes a picture of the scene in front of her, tapping out a quick message before sending it to Tricia.  
  
[Message: Karen]  
_Look how cute they are when they sleep hehe!_  
  
And they were.  Craig asleep in the chair, arms pillowing his head against Kenny's mattress. Her brother propped up against a mountain of pillows, mouth open and snoring, with his hand gripping the chullo he must have pulled off Craig's head in his sleep.  
  
Just as she closes the door, a message from Tricia appears, and Karen reads it with muffled laughter.  
  
[Message: Tricia]  
_Ugh, I guess._  


	14. Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's going to be a murder," Clyde hisses from the locker next to Craig, smacking Token on the arm. "We're going to need to hide a body, dude."
> 
> "Ow, what the hell, Clyde," Token snaps before a smirk appears on his face. "I don't think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Summer has started and the Elder Gays have started writing a butt-ton, including updates for existing fics as well as new fics soon to be uploaded! So be on the look out for some new content coming your way!
> 
> This is a chapter we both really enjoyed writing and we hope you enjoy reading it.

Tweek Tweak has been watching these two dance around each other for months now. The smaller boy has watched what seemed to be a one sided crush on Kenny’s side; flourish into a two-sided friendship, then again into something more. He’s been proud of his best friend and how far he’s come these few months.  
  
Tweek was worried after they had their conversation all those years ago about how he ‘ _couldn’t see Craig in the way he wanted him to, even though he loved him, he wasn’t in love with him_ ’ that Craig would continue to just go through the motions and never try again. But this brought a smile to the blond's face.  
  
He only wanted his friend to be happy and it had devastated him that _he couldn’t_ make him happy. He just wasn’t wired the same way.  
  
But the way Kenny McCormick looked at Craig told Tweek _he could_ if the boys would only see eye to eye.  
  
So he had been silently watching. Listening when Craig ranted and raved about the other boy, took in how the tone changed from how ‘annoyed’ he was from him staring to how ‘worried’ he was from him not answering his phone.  
  
Craig was changing. It was a slight change, but a change nonetheless, and it made Tweek so happy to be part of. But here they were again, at a crossroads. After Kenny had gone missing for a couple of days, Craig had come back to Tweek talking about how ‘ _Kenny said something that made him freak out_ ’.  
  
Now he’s being reserved again and he’s both pulling the other boy to him yet pushing him away at the same time. Being somewhat apprehensive. It’s frustrating Tweek because this whole situation just screams of _stupid boys_.  
  
He’s sitting in his bedroom with Craig, they’re both doing homework and he’s been watching Craig read the same line five times. His thinking is so loud that it knocks any idea of concentration out the door.  
  
“Jesus, Craig. W-what’s going nnh, on with you? You’re thinking so loud over there.”

"Hm?" The taller boy looks up at the blond from his spot on the floor, shaking his head slightly. "Sorry, dude. I was spacing out."

“R-right.” Tweek rolls his eyes and closes his book, pointingly looking at the other. “Come on. Spill.”

Craig locks eyes with Tweek for a moment before sighing and leaning back against the bed. "It's Kenny."

“I figured as much.” Tweek stands up and walks to the bed, depositing himself next to Craig. The closeness is a comfortable norm for them both and he has a feeling Craig’s going to need the extra support. “So, w-what’s going on?"

"Just what he said? I don't know if he meant it or if I should even bring it up because he was pretty delirious," he closes his eyes, "I don't know what to do."

“I think you t-two should talk. I mean, n-nothings going to be solved by second g-guessing, right?” Tweek leans his head back against the bed and looks up at the ceiling as he talks. “You like him, r-right? Then ask him out or something. It’s r-really not that hard.”

"I know, you're right," Craig, presses the heels of his palms to his eyes letting out a low frustrated sound. "I should. And I do. Like him, I mean. I just don't...I don't know what to say about _that_.  Like what if he gets embarrassed or didn't mean it like that and then I'm just this huge asshole."

“Craig, you are a h-huge asshole.” Tweek grins because he’s obviously joking, shoving Craig’s shoulder with his. “I think, you’re really thinking too h-hard about this. Jesus, he likes you! Just, ask him out. D-didn’t you guys a-alright go to Denver together? Wasn’t t-that a date?”

Craig laughs softly, opening an eye to mock-glare at Tweek, "That wasn't a date.  We just went to the museum to hang out."

“Dude, nnnhg-no one just goes to D-Denver.”  Tweek grabs his hair and tugs out of frustration, Craig isn’t getting it and it’s bothering him. “He obviously r-really, likes you. Give him a-a chance, don’t nn be so blind. It sounds to me like you two were dating b-before you even knew it.”  
  
One lone blond eyebrow lifts questionably. “Who, ahhh, who rides a two hour bus both ways for s-someone they don’t like?”

Tweek isn't wrong.  He usually isn't, Craig muses, resting his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.  "It's a question of how much he likes me. It...when I was at his house, it sounded like he meant that...he like, _loved_ me."

“That’s ...” Tweek stares across the room and gets it. _That’s terrifying_. The idea of someone loving you when you’re not there. He knows that feeling, but the difference is that Craig has the capability to catch up to Kenny, and Tweek well, he doesn’t. “T-that is scary.” He tugs at Craig’s hat and smiles softly. “But, at the same time... i-it’s nice right?”  
  
He isn’t sure how to help. This is uncharted territory for the both of them. But he wants to find the words to encourage his best friend to at least _try_.  
  
“Man, this is s-so much pressure.” He mutters before sighing, “M-maybe just feel it out? If… if he’s already there, he’s b-been there a while probably. I’m sure he’s okay w-with waiting on you to catch up.”

Craig is struck by how familiar this is, how he's been in this situation before but on the opposite end.  And he does like Kenny, likes him in a way that he had wished Tweek would have felt for him. It doesn't seem too much of a stretch that he could be falling for the other blond if the way his heart races at the thought of him is any indication.  
  
Because he would have waited, no matter how long that might have been, if Kenny hadn't wormed his way into his heart.  And that seems like a good place to start.  
  
"Stop being so level headed, that's my job," he deadpans, a fond smile spreading over his lips.

“One of us h-has to be.”

\-----

It’s been a week since Kenny caught his cold. He’s back in school and back to normal as if nothing ever happened. His friends are happy to see him and his teachers won’t stop bothering him about turning in late homework, but all he can think about is finding Craig.  
  
He sees the taller boy at his locker and a large smirk stretches across his face. He prances over and snatches the boy’s hat with a bounce in his step, shoving it onto his own head.  
  
He presses his back against the locker next to his and wiggles his eyebrows. “Heyo Tucker, miss me?”

"There's going to be a _murder_ ," Clyde hisses from the locker next to Craig, smacking Token on the arm. " _We're going to need to hide a body, dude_."  
  
"Ow, what the hell, Clyde," Token snaps before a smirk appears on his face. "I don't think so."  
  
Craig pointedly ignores them, raising an eyebrow at Kenny. "You were gone?" The corner of his lips tugs upwards, "Maybe that's why it was so quiet."  
  
Clyde looks back and forth between the two of them, mouth open in shock.  "W-what. What the fuck. Craig. Buddy. I stole your hat _once_ and couldn't walk for a we-"  
  
"Come on Clyde, I'll explain it to you when you're older," with a nod to Craig, Token steers his best friend away, ignoring the brunet's cries of protest.  
  
"THIS IS MUTINY, I TELL YOU!!"  
  
"Sure it is, Clyde."  
  
Turning his attention back to the blond, Craig smiles in earnest.  "So, hey."

Kenny wiggles his fingers at Clyde as they leave, this causes the brunette to sputter louder, whining as he points to Kenny mocking him to Token.  
  
“Did you _SEE_ that?” The other boy just keeps steering him away.  
  
Crossing his arms, Kenny returns Craig’s smile, tilting his head to lean it against the locker.  
  
“Hey yourself.” He pauses, realizing he’s just openly staring at the other boy and feels goofy for it. Reaching up with both hands he tries to fix Craig’s hair that’s all over the place from living under the hat for so long.  
  
“Yanno, I was shocked the hat even came off. I know it’s like glued to that mess of a head of yours.”  He chuckles before pulling both of the tassels down to yank the hat over his face, making a silly expression as he does so.

"Clyde says it's an appendage," Craig replies easily, a small laugh echoing in his throat. "And not everyone can have artfully tousled hair like you, McCormick."

Kenny peeks an eye out from under the hat and tries not to let his face warm up at the obvious compliment. This is a new addition to their daily routine and he thinks, _how wonderful_ it would be to get used to.  
  
He slaps Craig on the shoulder with a laugh and shakes his head.  “Oh, wow that was super smooth. I think my heart is all a flutter with that one, Tucker.”  
  
He puts his hand to his forehead and pretends to faint against the locker. His eyes shut and his lips pursed.

"And what a delicate princess you are, I should be more careful," rolling his eyes, Craig tucks his hands into his pockets. "Y'know, especially since I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tomorrow. But that might give you a heart attack."

The shorter boy's eyes pop open comically, turning to stare at the noirette. He opens his mouth but closes it just as quick. His stomach is in knots and he feels like he’s going to throw up but he refuses to show it. He’s not going to channel Stan at a time like this.  
  
Kenny tries to be smooth, placing a lazy smile on his lips and narrowing his eyes. “Oh, is that right?” He leans forward and pokes the other boy in the chest. “What did you have in mind?”

"Well," Craig shifts his stance, feigning nonchalance because his heart is beating like crazy, "maybe a movie, maybe some dinner. But I'm open to suggestions."

“Craigory Tucker, are you asking me out on a _proper_ date?” Kenny is in awe. He thought the other boy might have meant hanging out, something akin to what they do by the pond. But this sounds to his ears as if it’s a _honest to goodness_ date and those pesky butterflies are knocking around in his stomach again.  
  
Pulling the hat off of his head, Kenny cards his fingers through his blond locks and lopsidedly grins up at Craig. He goes on his toes slightly and deposits the hat back on top of dark hair.  
  
He smooths out the chullo for him and straightens it, holding onto the tassels and pulls the other down to be eye level with him.  
  
“Because if you are—“ Kenny purrs out slowly, eyes half-lidded. “The answer would be yes.”

If Craig didn't know any better, he would think that there was a baby xenomorph in his chest, ready to burst out. Kenny's knuckles tickle his cheeks as he adjusts his chullo, and that expression the blond wears with so much confidence is doing deadly things to his already erratic heart.  
  
"Then it's a date," he smirks, trying to channel a fraction of Kenny's boundless amounts of charisma.

Kenny wants to kiss him. Right here, right now, in front of the entire school. But he doesn’t because he isn’t quite sure what they are to each other yet, and this thing between them is very young and new.  
  
Instead, he lets go of the tassels and bops Craig on the nose with a wink. “Okay, pick me up around fiveish?”  
  
The blond adjusts his book bag and is about to leave when he’s struck with a sudden idea. He darts his eyes to make sure no one is paying attention, not that he thought they were anyway, and grins.  
  
Kenny lifts one of the earflaps of Craig’s chullo and whispers in his best seductive voice, “Who knows, maybe if you play your cards right—“ He doesn’t finish the sentence.  
  
Instead he spins on his heels and starts sauntering away.

As soon as Kenny rounds the corner, Craig lets out a sigh, falling heavily against his locker. He didn't want to admit how quickly that comment sent blood rushing south, but _shit_. The blond knew exactly what he was doing, and maybe Craig likes that. Maybe.  
  
How was he going to survive this date?


	15. Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he pulls up to Kenny's house, fingers nearly shaking as he kills the ignition, he takes a look at himself in the visor mirror. It was almost embarrassing how long Craig had taken to get ready, and he's sure that Tweek was more than annoyed by the sheer number of snapchats he'd sent trying to figure out what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, an update?! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, but we wanted it to be just right as it's also the first part of The Date trilogy! Also, Happy Pride! <3

"I did _not_ fatass!"  
  
Cartman huffs out an irritated sigh, closing his eyes in self-righteous indignation.  "You most certainly did, Kyle." He offers an almost apologetic look to the redhead, adjusting his backpack in his lap, "It's not _my_ fault that it's in your nature to be dishonest, especially if you're trying to hang onto your money."  
  
"Say that _one more time_ , Cartman. I fucking _dare_ you!" Kyle reaches out, ready to grab Cartman by his fat neck and wring the life out of him.  Much to his chagrin, Stan intervenes, taking Kyle by the wrists and pulling him back down to their seat on the bus.  
  
"Not worth it, dude," he gives Kyle a pointed look, not releasing him until he's sure that the other boy isn't going to leap over the seat to throttle their friend.  "Just give him the money you bet him."  
  
"I _didn't bet him SHIT!!!_ " the redhead snaps, murderous eyes turning on his super best friend.  "You were _there_! You know I didn't!!  Right, Kenny?"

Kenny has been in a haze ever since school ended, he isn't sure when he got on the bus or when his friends started talking to him. All he could hear was Craig's voice in his mind, the echo of their conversation playing over and over again on a loop. A little sigh leaves his lips as he thinks about those emerald eyes, the ones that were _finally_ paying attention to him.  
  
When Kyle addresses him, he doesn't even have the dignity to pretend he was listening.  
  
"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kenny muses, his eyes turning to look at the other three boys.  
  
Stan shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Kenny, really?"

Kyle's mouth falls open, head shaking as he tries to gather his composure.  "Are you kidding me? Am I on crazy pills or something?!"  
  
"Now, now, Kyle, don't get your Jew panties in a twist," Cartman shifts to face the blond sitting next to him, ignoring the sputtering boy behind him.  "It appears that our dear Kenny has something more important on his mind than your lies."  
  
"This is such _bullshit_ , Jesus Christ..."  
  
The blond quirks an eyebrow at the three of them, their responses telling him that he probably should have been paying attention more and day dreaming less. He forces a small laugh out, smiling softly towards the boys behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I'm distracted." He pauses as Stan looks at him suspiciously, "It's nothing bad, I swear."  
  
"That's normally what you say when it _is_ something bad." Stan supplies, looking to Kyle for back up and ignoring the way Cartman seems invested in the drama that is Kenny's secret.

"Yes, exactly," Cartman raises an eyebrow at Kenny, looking him up and down briefly.  "Exactly."  
  
"Are you sure, dude?" resting his arms on the back of the seat in front of him, Kyle scoots forward in his seat, his rage seemingly forgotten in favor of worrying about his friend.  "We've been worried since the whole...the incident from a couple weeks ago."  
  
There's a moment where Kenny feels shame flood through his body, remembering the trip he had to take to the hospital and how worried the three of them had been after they found out. The concern is back in Kyle's eyes, the same emotion that had hurt so bad the first time he'd seen it. Kenny's eyes shift to look at Stan instead, hoping to find something to latch onto that isn't guilt.  
  
The noirette is watching with mirrored concern and Kenny can feel that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I'm...still sorry about that." He starts, his eyes casting down to look at his hands. "I know we talked about it, but I still feel bad that I didn't tell you when it happened."  
  
A hand rests on his shoulder, Stan leaning over the side of the bus seat and smiles softly at the blond. "Hey. We understand. Sometimes, you have to deal with stuff in the heat of the moment. We're just glad you told us after."  
  
Kenny looks to Kyle as he nods in agreement with the other boy and his heart feels lighter. "I didn't mean to worry ya'll."

"Well, you did, but that's not a bad thing," Kyle offers a bright smile, ruffling Kenny's hair.  "We're your friends, asshole. Of course we're going to worry."  
  
"As much as I don't want to," Cartman says from his place next to the blond, "I agree with Kyle."  He shoots a quick glance at the redhead, "Don't get used to it."  
  
"Whatever, fatass," Kyle hums, resting his chin on top of his hands and watching Kenny.  
  
"So. Ken," Stan mimics the pose of the boy next to him, eyebrows raised in interest.  "What's got you so distracted before our end of the year paintball game?"  
  
The blond laughs under his breath, watching his friends as they await what's been distracting him. He thinks for a second about lying, knowing full well that Cartman is going to throw a bitch fit the moment he hears Craig's name. But the gentle looks on their faces, the eagerness of his friends warms his heart and he finds himself fiddling with his hands.  
  
Shyly, he looks down and smiles. "Um, I have a date."

The three other boys freeze, matching expressions on each of their faces as they gawk at their friend.  
  
"Dude," Stan speaks first, a slow smile spreading across his lips.  "That's awesome, man."  
  
" _Finally_ ," the ginger laughs, leaning forward so he's crowding into Kenny's space.  "Stan and I were taking bets," he stage whispers, conspiratorially.  
  
"Don't fucking out us, Kyle, _shit_!"

A smile to mirror the other two forms on his lips and Kenny finds himself laughing. "You guys are such nerds."  
  
The silence coming from Cartman is _unsettling_ though, and Kenny turns to look at his friend.  
  
"Cartman?"

The brunette's eyes narrow dangerously, chubby arms tightening a fraction around his backpack.  "I wasn't _aware_ you had someone you wanted to date, Kenny."  
  
"Jesus, Cartman, you _know_ -" Kyle starts before the larger boy continues, voice raising to talk over the other boy.  
  
"Frankly, I'm hurt," he sniffs dramatically.  "Hurt that I, your best friend, didn't know you were pursuing someone romantically."

Stan scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Since when are you his best friend?"  
  
Cartman ignores the noirette as well, jutting his bottom lip a bit. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
Kenny's smile twitches at the corners; he knows Cartman's joking and he's trying so hard not to laugh. Instead, he puts on his best soothing voice and turns his smile into a frown.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Eric. I never meant to hurt you." He places his hand on the other boy’s forearm and widens his eyes to look as innocent as he can. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Dark eyes scrutinize Kenny for a moment before Cartman turns away to look out with window with a flourish, earning himself a groan from the boys in the seat behind him. "I don't know about that, Kenny. This betrayal, it cuts deep."

Amusement courses through Kenny as he tugs on Cartman's arm, rocking the larger boy back and forth.  
  
"Don't be like that, _best friend_. I'll tell you who it is if you forgive me?" The shorter boy almost croons out the words, knowing Cartman's curiosity will get the best of him.

Stan turns to Kyle, brow furrowing and mouth open in confusion.  "I thought it was-"  
  
" _Shhh_ ," Kyle hisses at his best friend with a grin.  
  
Cartman glances back at Kenny, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth.  "Well. If I'm your _best friend,_ I suppose I can forgive you."

Kenny leans back in his seat and kicks his shoes as he hums under his breath, "You not only have to forgive me, but you have to promise to not be upset with me, Eric."

"Why would I be..." he trails off, the humor leaving his voice as he turns to fully face the blond.  "Kenny, who the fuck is your date with?"  
  
Kyle muffles a snicker behind his hand.  "Yeah, Ken. _Whomst_ the fuck is your date with?"

Kenny's nose wrinkles as he glances back at Kyle, rolling his eyes at the ginger before he turns back to Cartman.  
  
"Now, Eric. You have to promise," he chides, tilting his head.

The larger boy sits up a little straighter at that. "Oh my God, tell me it's not Clyde."

A dark chuckle floats out of Kenny, his head ducking. "I won't tell you _until you promise_."

"Kenny, Ken," Cartman grabs the other boy by his biceps, eyes imploring, "I will promise, as long as you promise not to fuck Clyde. Don't fuck Clyde, Ken."

"Oh my God," Stan grounds out, his face laying on his arms to hide the shit eating grin plastered to his features.  
  
"It isn't Clyde." Kenny smiles softly, there's a pause as he makes direct eye contact with Cartman. "It's Craig."  
  
Cartman goes completely still, eyes still locked on Kenny's. Slowly, he sits back, releasing the blond's arms and turning to face the front of the bus. "Oh."  
  
Kyle's eyebrows knit together, looking from Stan to Kenny with concern. "Uh, Cartman?"

Kenny was expecting this reaction just as much as the other two, concern twinning the three of their faces.  
  
"Dude?" He asks, putting his hand on Cartman's shoulder.

The larger boy remains completely still, staring blankly toward the front of the bus. “Whatever is the matter, Kenny?”  
  
“Cartman, dude, it’s...it’s just a date. It’s not that big of a deal,” Stan watches the brunette carefully, turning to the other two for help.  
  
“Yeah,” Kyle nods, catching Stan’s eye. “So what if it’s with Craig. The important thing is that Kenny is happy, y’know?”

Kenny stares at his friend, wondering what was going through his mind at that very moment. He takes a deep breath and leans back against the seat, tilting his head back to look up at the roof of the bus.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Eric," he starts and he can hear Stan inhaling behind him in what he assumes is shock. "But I really like him and as my best friend, I can't do this without you."  
  
The boy turns to face Cartman’s profile, his eyes soft and imploring. "Cartman, you have the best advice. You're Yelp Elite and you know the best places to take someone."  
  
"Is he sucking up or being honest?" Stan whispers, turning to face Kyle. The ginger shakes his head and shushes the noirette, clearly wanting to hear what Kenny is going to say.  
  
The shorter boy lifts his hand and places it on Cartman's shoulder once again, "I'm out of my depth, Eric. I don't know what to wear or where to go. What if I do the wrong thing and he ends up not liking me." Kenny bites his bottom lip, looking down at his shoes. "What if he thinks I'm not good enough?"  
  
Kyle's breath catches in his throat as the two behind the blond watch him. He can hear them but barely, over the sound of his own heart beating. This might be a ploy to get Cartman to be okay with him dating Craig, but somewhere deep down inside... he knows these fears are real. "Please."  
  
Cartman glances at the smaller boy out of the corner of his eye, mouth still set in a thin line.  "While all of that is true," he begins, ignoring the snort Kyle wasn't able to muffle, "and while I am amazingly supportive of you wanting to bang dudes _and_ chicks..."  Cartman takes a breath, turning to Kenny.  "...Why the fuck does it have to be _Craig_?"

A knot forms in Kenny's stomach at the words, the teeth that had been gnawing on his bottom lip press a little too hard. The taste of copper hits him and it takes all his strength not to let Cartman's words affect him as bad as they threaten to. Craig is an amazing person and the fact that one of his best friends _can't see that_ cuts deep.  
  
"Cartman stop being such an asshole." Stan steps in, his eyebrows knitted in frustration. "Sure, Craig can be a dick, but so are you."  
  
The blond swallows the lump in his throat, trying to find his voice. He's a vocal person, he's never let Cartman push him around, and he doesn't want to start now. But there's a small part inside of him that doesn't believe Craig could like him, that he isn't good enough. That small part has his voice and refuses to let it go.  
  
"Yeah dude, Craig isn't all that bad." Kyle agrees, his eyes casting to Kenny. "And if Kenny likes him, shouldn't we like... I don't know, support that?"

"But _you guuuys_ ," the brunette whines, slumping back against his seat, "it's _Craig_.  At this point it's just like...the _principle_ of the thing."

Kenny can't help the trembles taking over his body. He's gripping his pants with his fingers, trying to stop his hands from shaking.  
  
Stan reaches forward and waps Cartman on the shoulder, his eyes angry when he sees how Kenny is shaking.  "Shut up, Fatass. Look what you did!"  
  
Kyle moves quickly in Kenny's peripheral, one moment he's behind him and the next he's pushed the random kid in the seat next to them out of the way and is leaning across the aisle to hold Kenny's shoulder.  
  
"Breathe, breathe, Kenny." His voice is gentle and it's helping a bit, but the panic that's surging up from his abdomen into his chest is almost too much for Kenny to handle.  It's not even that Cartman doesn't approve. It's the feeling of dread, of feeling inadequate, not being good enough, that's threatening to swallow him whole.  
  
" _What if I fuck up?_ " Kenny's voice cracks as he talks, it's almost a whisper and Kyle has to lean closer to even hear him.  
  
"Dude. Dude, you won't fuck up. You can't fuck up, you're... _you_." Kyle supplies as if this _means something_.  
  
"Yeah man, I mean. You're Kenny." Stan states, backing up Kyle's claim.

"You couldn't fuck up if you tried," Cartman mutters, the tightness in his expression lessening as he watches his friend.

His fingers tighten harder against the cloth, his blond locks shaking as he twists his head back and forth sharply.  
  
"I've just... I've liked him for so _long_." There's a beat where Kenny feels like he may throw up, his heart skipping as he takes in a shaky breath. "I don't know why you guys have such faith in me."  
  
"Because you're..." the noirette behind him starts, pausing to try and formulate his thoughts correctly. "You're the heart, dude."  
  
"Gay," Kyle quips beside Kenny and it causes the blond's shoulders to shake with slight laughter.  
  
"Yeah yeah, call me gay whatever, douche nozzle." Stan rolls his eyes before leaning more over the seat and ruffles Kenny's hair. "But try to deny it, I dare you."  
  
Kyle doesn't, he just smiles at the blond and Kenny feels his heart tighten.  
  
"Besides, it's Craig that should worry about fucking up." Kyle offers, glancing to Cartman. "I don't think Fatass would let that slip, huh?"

The look that passes over Cartman's face could almost be classified as a smile.  "I'll end him. I don't care how much you like him, Kenny, if he fucks up or hurts you, Tucker's done."  He smiles in earnest now, clapping a hand over Kenny's shoulder, "Got it?"

Kenny's face flushes, feeling a lot better shrouded in his friends kind and supportive words. They feel like an armor protecting him and he finds himself laughing.  
  
"Ya'll are so gay."

Kyle snorts, shoving Kenny’s hand back at him with a little squeeze. “You’re one to talk, dude. Going out on a _date_ with a _boy_.”  
  
“Don’t think I don’t mean it, Ken. Say the word and I’ll fuck Craig up,” Cartman says the words like they’re the purest of promises. “I’d be more than happy to deal with him.”

"I'll keep that in mind if he gets on my bad side," Kenny chuckles, his hands still shaking but his heart feeling a lot better.  
  
"Dude, should we like, go to the mall?" Stan asks, tilting his head on his arms. "Since we're being super gay, might as well pick out something for Ken to wear?"

Kyle pulls a face, a laugh escaping with his words, “Like you’d offer good fashion advice.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with my outfit?” The boy looks down at his clothing before frowning at the ginger.  
  
“Everything,” Kenny snickers, tilting his head backwards so he can look up at Stan. “You have your dad’s fashion sense.”  
  
“In which he means none.” Kyle grins, shrugging his shoulders.

“Hey dude, my dad is a Grammy winning recording artist and a fashion icon,” Stan glares at them, raising a finger to point from one to the other. “Don’t be jealous that you don’t understand the depth and subtlety of his _look_ , okay?”  
  
“Wow, Stan,” Cartman says casually, the faintest hint of a smirk twisting his lips. “You really keep Lorde-ing that over us.”  
  
Kenny looks to Kyle as a twin grin spreads over their faces.  
  
“Yah yah yah!” They both agreed simultaneously, singing in a very Lorde fashion.  
  
“What he said,” Kenny comments after their impromptu singing.

“You guys fucking suck,” Stan flops back in his seat despite the slow smile starting to form on his face. “Forget it, you don’t get my fashion advice anymore.”  
  
“That’s probably a good thing,” The larger boy shoots the noirette a look over his shoulder before continuing, “I mean, I know Craig is kind of an edgelord, but an edge _Lorde_ for a date might be a bit much.”

The blond can feel the laughter bubbling out of his chest. He has to hold on to the hand on his shoulder for stability as his body shakes with the power of the laugh.  This is why they’re all still friends, why they’ve been pals since pre-k, and they’ll die being together.  
  
Scrubbing an eye with the heel of his hand, he watches Kyle go back to his seat next to Stan. He can hear the soft coos of Kyle’s quiet mockery behind them. “Don’t be so salty, Stan.”  
  
There’s a comfort in the three of them that warms Kenny to the core. The light of their friendship outshines the dark thoughts licking at the corners of his mind, a soft smile remaining when the laughter dies away.

\-----

[Message: Kenny]

 _Hey, so I told the dudes that we have a date tomorrow. I think all things considered they took it well._ _  
  
_

[Message: Craig]

 _So I shouldn’t be expecting a bag of dog shit on my doorstep…?_ _  
  
_

[Message: Kenny]

_No, you still might. Cartman really doesn’t like you.  
  
_

[Message: Craig]

_Well I didn’t expect Cartman to come to my house in person, but at least now I’ll know to have snacks out when he shows up.  
  
_

[Message: Kenny]

_Maybe calling him dog shit is why he doesn’t see your charm like I do. :)  
  
_

[Message: Craig]

_Seeing as you’re the one I asked out, I don’t see that as a bad thing.  
  
_

[Message: Kenny]

_What, are you saying you don’t wanna date my friends?  
  
_

[Message: Craig]

 _Don’t tell me you guys made a Spice Girls pact or something._ _  
_ _Please._ _  
_ _I don’t wanna get with your friends.  
  
_

[Message: Kenny]

_But you wanna be my lover, huh?  
  
_

[Message: Craig]

_Lying is bad.  Mmkay._

\-----

It hadn't been as much of a hassle to borrow the car as he initially thought.  His dad was surprisingly okay with it, and even gave him a 20 for gas. Craig wasn't about to question the generosity, and his dad probably just wanted him out of the house.  
  
As he pulls up to Kenny's house, fingers nearly shaking as he kills the ignition, he takes a look at himself in the visor mirror.  It was almost embarrassing how long Craig had taken to get ready, and he's sure that Tweek was more than annoyed by the sheer number of snapchats he'd sent trying to figure out what to wear.  
  
Stepping out of the car, Craig tries to flatten his button down shirt with his hands, nerves starting to get the better of him.  _It's just Kenny_ , he repeats to himself for the umpteenth time in the past hour, walking up to the front door and knocking.

Karen answers the door with a bright cheery smile, her eyes light up even more when she sees that it’s Craig. The smaller girl grabs his hand and pulls him inside, chirping about how excited she is for their date.  
  
“Kenny’s been talking about it non-stop since yesterday!” she sings, pulling him over to their couch to make him sit down. “He couldn’t figure out what to wear; he’s been on the phone with Kyle and Stan for _hours_.”  
  
She laughs and puts her hands on her hips, leaning closer to the taller boy now on the sofa.  “So. What are your intentions, sir? My brother is a fair maiden and I expect you have nothing but pure intentions~?”

Craig stares at her for a moment, before his face softens into a smile.  Karen is at his house more often than not, and Tricia is beyond enamored with her.  He can see why. "The purest. You have my word as a humble thief."  
  
“Well,” Karen straightens, a grin spreading wide across her face, “I won’t hold you any longer, I’ll go and fetch the Princess~” She giggles as she skips off to grab Kenny.  
  
It’s been hours and the guys are zero help. Stan keeps insisting he wears something casual, Kyle insists on formal, and Cartman is too busy laughing at him via snapchat to be helpful at all. Butters is the one that suggests wearing a nice band t-shirt _with_ a button down unbuttoned over top, and Kenny could kiss him for his brilliance.  
  
He’s lacing up his boots when Karen knocks and informs him that Craig is there. He hangs up with Stan and Kyle, who are both wishing him good luck and also telling him to ‘ _use protection_ ’, which he rolls his eyes over.  
  
Throwing a leather cuff on one wrist and some lose bracelets on the other, he takes a look at himself in the mirror before mussing up his hair for the millionth time. He’s wearing his tightest jeans, the ones with the rips in the knees, and he still doesn’t feel confident enough for this.  
  
He goes to leave his room, but Karen stops him and beckons him to lean down. She has him close his eyes and draws on his eyes with eye liner, then puts a little lip gloss on his lips.  
  
He blinks when she's done and she winks with a cheery tone, “Perfect!”  
  
Kenny snorts at her antics and rolls with it because why the hell not? He’s worn more when he was a Princess.  
  
The boy saunters in and offers a small awkward wave to Craig before heading over to him and smiling shyly. “Ready to go?”

Craig's seen Kenny nearly every day since kindergarten, and even when he started to notice how objectively attractive the blond was, he's never seen him look _this_ good before. A blush threatens to burn his cheeks when he realizes that it's for _him_.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Craig stands awkwardly, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans and fishing the car keys out of his pocket.

The shorter of the two waves goodbye to his sister, slipping on a jacket and pocketing his hands as he tails behind Craig whistling a tune softly. He’s enjoying the cute outfit the other boy put together, noticing that his jeans are fitting in all the right places. Kenny falls in step with him, grinning like a dork. “You clean up _real_ nice, Tucker.”

The noirette can't fight the flush this time, tugging on one of his hat's tassels in embarrassment.  "Yeah, well, I figured I should at least put in _some_ effort," Craig jokes, trying to get ahold of the nervous energy thrumming through his body.  
  
Unlocking the car, he opens the door for Kenny, a smile gracing his lips, "And I could say the same to you, Princess.  It seems you had the help of a warrior and an elf."

“Those nerds? The Elf kingdom knows not of these matters.  Alas, it was the fair and strong paladin you should thank,” Kenny giggles in his princess voice before quirking his eyebrow. It was very sweet of Craig to open the door for him, not to mention that the way his cheeks were glowing made Kenny’s heart pound.  
  
Slipping inside the car, he buckles up and nervously wipes his hands on his jeans while Craig is getting in. He watches the boy for a moment before offering a sly smile, feeling his stomach churn.  
  
“I’m guessing from the button up, Tweek had a hand in this?” he waves his hand up and down to gesture to his outfit. Humming, he leans back in his chair.  “I’ll have to thank him. You look very nice.”

"Yeah, it was his idea." Craig busies himself with starting the car, casting a glance at Kenny, "Thank you. You do, too. The lip gloss is a nice touch."

“Well, Karen certainly is a girl with an impeccable eye for detail.” He wills the blush that wants to creep up his cheeks away. As if daring his heart to beat faster, he places a hand on Craig’s shoulder.  
  
“Just so you know,” Kenny’s pops his lips and wiggles his eyebrows, “the flavor is strawberry.”

Craig opens his mouth to say something, words dying on his tongue and heat creeping up his neck.  He clears his throat, putting the car into drive, "So. Dinner first and then movie, or movie then dinner?"

The blond pouts from lack of a response, but quickly recovers. He has all night to fluster the noirette, and fluster he shall. He watches the world outside go by and hums before he responds.  
  
“Let’s catch a movie first. I like to take my time when I eat.” Kenny breathes on the window and when it fogs he draws a little heart with sparkles around it.

"Sounds like a plan," Craig watches Kenny out of the corner of his eye.  "Is there anything in particular you wanted to see?"  
  
Because he _definitely_ hadn't been thinking about the movie choice.  Craig hadn't meticulously scanned the options for three different potential outcomes to the movie-portion of this date, depending on how much of the movie they actually wanted to watch. No, _not at all_.

Kenny tuts as he thinks; he looked at the movies available at their podunk town cinema and had only really wanted to see one of them. Sadly, you have to go to Denver to see the big budget movies.  
  
Black Panther came out recently and he really wanted to see it, but South Park wasn’t showing it.  Kenny filed that away for maybe a second date.  
  
Because going to Denver was an _excursion,_ as he recalled from the museum.  
  
“I think I’ll let you pick. And judge you thoroughly if you pick wrong, of course.”  He chuckles and leans his cheek on his hand, watching the small town in his window.

 _Well, shit._ He hadn't expected the blond to turn that kind of power over to him.  
  
"There's either some B zombie movie or this weird art house film that looks god awful." When Craig says it out loud, both options sound amazingly horrible, and his entire idea to do the classic dinner-and-a-movie date suddenly seems like a very bad idea.  
  
"Both could be fun," he pauses, wanting to finish his thought, but being unsure if Kenny would get the wrong idea about his intentions for the date in the first place.  But, upon Tweek's advice, he's trying this new ' _communication_ ' thing, and says it anyway. "For different reasons."

 _Oh._ Blue eyes blink once, then twice, once more with feeling. He stares back at himself in the reflection of the window and he can _see_ the fire on his face. Feeling like his insides are about to melt, he bites his bottom lip hard and wills himself to calm down.  
  
Craig wasn’t supposed to be the one flustering _him,_ damn it.  
  
He clears his throat and schools his features. Turning to face the noirette, he hums as if he’s thinking about his options, finger tapping his lips.  
  
“I really like zombie movies,” he supplies, the idea of being scared giving him an excuse to be close to Craig during the movie.  The perfect date-night-scenario. But also there may not be as many people in that one, and if Craig is planning on making a move, that could be the place.  
  
Kenny shifts his gaze to the boy in the driver seat, trying to sound as calm and coy as possible.  “I’m _positive_ we’ll enjoy either.”

When he stops at an intersection, Craig turns to Kenny, a smile playing on his lips.  He notices the faint blush, the way that the blond's eyes light up under the setting sun, and the pang in his chest is back at full force.  
  
"I think so too."

—————  
  
  
The rest of the car ride is full of gentle conversation, a little bold flirting, and exactly one bad rendition of a Journey song that comes on the radio.  
  
They park and make their way to the theater, Craig insisting on paying for the tickets even though Kenny has the appropriate amount to cover both of them in his pocket.  
  
It's nice; the feeling in his chest, as Craig opens the door for him. The feeling continues when Craig buys them popcorn and a drink ( _two straws like a damn gentleman_ ), and when they sit down for the movie their arms brushing against each other on the arm rest.  
  
Kenny notices that there are barely any other people in the theater, and they just so happen to be sitting in the back near the middle, hidden from the world. His heart is hammering to the beat of some random drum, getting nervous now that they’re in the dark room.  
  
It would be so _easy_ to lift the armrest and just lean over, but as the movie starts he find himself actually watching it.  The film has his attention, because it’s so bad it’s _good,_ and he soon forgets why he was nervous as he shovels popcorn into his mouth.

As the maniacal-yet-stereotypical evil scientist on screen starts monologuing, Craig can't help the laugh bubbling in his chest. Leaning over the armrest, Craig whispers in Kenny's ear, "Five bucks says his next line will be something about 'cleansing the earth' of human scum."  
  
He is aware of how close the blond is, the places where their arms touch almost burning.  And being this close to Kenny's neck, smelling his soap and shampoo and underlying scent that is _Kenny_ brings him back to the janitor's closet.  Craig's mouth goes dry at the thought, and he sits back in his seat, attention still hyper focused on the blond as he takes a sip of their shared Sprite.

Kenny isn’t expecting the sudden whispered voice in his ear.  He also isn’t ready for the way it sends a shiver down his spine and straight to his dick.  He swallows down a whimper that seems to be lodged in his throat, awkwardly laughing after.  
  
Craig has sat back in his seat but the damage is done. He can’t focus on the movie anymore. All he can think about is that goddamn _voice_ and how his breath had felt on his ear.  
  
Feeling bold, _because what else is he going to do with these feelings_ , Kenny reaches for Craig’s hand and interlaces their fingers silently. His eyes are locked on the screen as if he were being nonchalant, instead of the truth, that his chest feels ready to explode.

Craig hopes Kenny doesn't notice how sweaty his hands are or how much he's shaking, because he is completely floored by the delicate way Kenny twines their fingers together.  
  
This small gesture has Craig's mind reeling, unable to concentrate on anything except the boy sitting next to him.  He bites at the inside of his bottom lip, stoking his thumb over the back of the blond's hand.  
  
He chances a glance at Kenny, a warmth spreading through his chest, how his eyes betray exactly how nervous he is.

Kenny is trying so hard to keep his cool as well, but the way Craig is stroking his thumb over his hand is sending wonderfully electric shivers throughout his body. He closes his eyes for a moment before tilting his head and reopening them to lock gazes with the noirette.  
  
The blond can tell by the look in his eyes that Craig is just as nervous as he is. That thought sends a thrill through him, emboldening his actions.  
  
He lifts their arms and pushes the armrest up and back, shifting over his seat. Kenny leans his head onto Craig’s shoulder and continues to watch the movie. The new closeness causes his cheeks to flush a bright rosy hue.

Kenny is a welcome warmth against his side, and before he thinks too hard about it,  Craig releases the blond's hand and instead wraps his arm around him. Pulling the other closer, heart fluttering pleasantly in his chest, the noirette runs his fingers lazily up and down Kenny's arm.

The movie could be anything for all Kenny cares, he isn’t watching it and he hasn’t been for the last twenty minutes or so. Instead he’s focused on the sensations Craig is sending through his entire body with all the little touches he’s supplying.  
  
Being held by the taller boy is making his insides quake. He can smell whatever cologne and deodorant the boy so carefully chose for this date, mixed with a sweet minty smell he assumes is a mint he popped at some point.  
  
It’s all making him _dizzy_. His senses are being overloaded and all he can think is _Craig._  
  
“Good lord. I have no idea what’s happening,” he mutters about the movie, close to Craig’s ear. He’s pulled by a sudden urge to move the boy's hat, so he does, lifting it and nuzzling the spot between his hair and ear.  “I don’t think I care though,” Kenny purrs into dark locks.

Goosebumps erupt down Craig's side, warmth lingering against his skin from Kenny's breath.  Craig turns his head, resting his cheek against Kenny's forehead with lips ghosting over his skin as he speaks, "Is that right?"

“Don’t act like this wasn’t your plan all along, Tucker,”  Kenny chuckles softly, placing a teasing kiss to the skin behind his ear.

The noirette opens his mouth to reply, a quiet laugh dying in his throat at the openness on Kenny's features.  Craig is overcome by the overwhelming urge to close the small gap between them and seal their lips together.  
  
And in a moment of bravery, he does.  
  
Kenny's lips are exactly as he remembered, soft and full, and Craig's hand slips down to his waist, wanting to deepen their chaste kiss.  A voice in the back of his mind supplies that Kenny was right about the lip gloss flavor, and Craig pulls back just enough to breathe and run his tongue over his lip.

There’s a burning _need_ that’s been growing inside of Kenny since the moment he was allowed to taste the noirette’s lips. It’s as if someone took his pilot light, one that burned soft and gentle for years, and cranked it up to high. His chest sears with this overarching burn and it only gets worse when Craig kisses him anew.  
  
Kenny thinks faintly of summer time. The cool breeze across a quiet babbling brook. A raging waterfall crashing atop the rocks below. And a million other ridiculous and romantic things that remind him of Craig Tucker.  
  
He remembers meeting Craig when they were barely old enough to talk, remembers the moment he fell in love with him, remembers the first time they kissed.  
  
And now he’s going to lock this memory away so he can treasure it forever. The first time Craig kisses him in a movie theater, on their first real date. Because as much as Stan insists that Denver was a date, this... _this is the real date._  
  
By the time Kenny is done waxing poetic in his mind's eye, Craig is lapping his tongue over the other boy’s bottom lip. And Kenny accepts it _greedily,_ taking the Craig’s tongue into his mouth and applying enough suction to pull a quiet moan from the stoic boy.  
  
Kenny moves closer, almost on top of the other as his hand drifts over the button down shirt, feeling the strong chest underneath. He runs his hand up the boy's neck and laces dainty fingers under his hat, gripping the base of his hair.  
  
It’s Kenny’s turn to release a pitiful moan as they kiss, everything the noirette is doing to him is causing the blond to go crazy. His skin is too hot and his pants are already too tight for a movie theater.  
  
_What was that line in that Alanis Morissette song again?_  
  
_Oh yeah._ Kenny grins wickedly to himself and into the kiss. If Craig keeps it up, he's going to find out first hand.

Craig gasps into the blond's mouth at a particularly firm tug on his hair, the sound transforming into a weak groan when Kenny's nails scratch along the nape of his neck. Each touch, each kiss has desire simmering under his skin.  He needs more, aching to be closer to the smaller boy and knowing that they should slow down. Because they're in public, and this is their first date, and it should be _special_.  
  
Craig pulls back just enough to breathe, Kenny's smirking lips nipping after his own. He opens his eyes, green meeting vibrant blue, and knows Kenny is going to be the death of him.  
  
In the haze of his melancholy life, Kenny is a beacon, turning Craig into a creature of fire with every smile, kiss, caress, and the wrecked look of pure adoration is enough to murder any reservations he has. Because this _is_ special. Anything with the blond is special by virtue that _it's Kenny_.  
  
"Kenny..." he whispers, their lips a hair's breadth apart, having no reason to say his name other than he _wants_ to, wants to hear the way it sounds on his lips.

A shiver jolts down Kenny's spine as he hears his name on those plush lips.  He wants to wreck this boy in every way his twisted mind can supply, his eyes roving over his perfect features.  
  
Why was Craig so goddamn attractive? It wasn't fair. But he supposes it's not so unfair now that he gets to touch, _to taste_. The blond can't seem to get close enough, his body as flush to the other's side as he can get without throwing one of his legs over the other’s longer ones.  
  
"Craig," he answers, his eyes half lidded as he bites at the boy's bottom lip, smoothing over the rough movement with a teasing trace of his tongue, flicking the tip slowly over his upper lip. He knows what he's doing, and it's slow and agonizing.

Chasing Kenny's tongue and licking into the other boy's mouth, Craig suppresses a low whine. He doesn't remember when his hand settled against Kenny's thigh, but he relishes the feel of the skin tight denim.  
  
The pads of his fingers stroke over the material, sliding up his thigh, gripping Kenny's hip and tugging him closer.  He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get enough of the blond, and right now he just wants to be _closer_.  
  
The arm wrapped around Kenny's waist tightens, Craig's hand slipping down to grab the other's ass and help lift him to straddle the noirette's hips.

A whimper leaves Kenny’s mouth when his body is manhandled to straddle the taller boy. He can feel Craig’s hand gripping his ass through the tight denim, his growing erection straining against the front.  
  
He pulls off of Craig’s mouth, which looks positively puffy and _obscene, to_  run the pads of his thumbs over Craig’s cheekbones, eyes lidded as he watches the other boy under him in the darkness. The blond nibbles his bottom lip as his hands move down Craig's throat, trailing down from his Adam’s apple to over his collarbone.  
  
Without much warning, Kenny rocks his hips, his ass pressing down against Craig’s lap.

Craig chokes on a gasp, eyes nearly rolling back in his head at that tiny bit of friction, and he knows right then that he's done for.  The look on Kenny's face is bordering on animalistic, the smirk tugging the corner of his mouth twisting Craig's stomach into knots.  
  
Closing his eyes, the noirette gives Kenny's ass another squeeze before one hand drifts up under the hem of his shirt, pressing his lower back to bring them closer.  He places gentle kisses over the blond's jaw, nipping at the spot just under his ear and earning himself a low whine. As his mouth travels lower, kissing and sucking at the pale skin, Craig has the overwhelming urge to _mark_ Kenny's neck.  He scrapes his teeth over the skin just under his chin, blushing at how _turned on_ he feels even thinking about it.

Kenny is losing his goddamn mind. He can’t believe this is happening, and in a _movie theater._ He wants Craig in the worst way, but he has some sense about him. He knows this is their first date and they are going _way too fast,_ but those hands burning hot on him and that devious mouth working his neck are keeping him from stopping this before it escalates further.  
  
The blond moans as he feels teeth on his skin and rocks his ass back against that hand holding him there. He bites his own bottom lip, rolling his hips against Craig’s again, wanting so bad for him to give the blond another dirty look. That expression Craig has seems like he wants to eat the boy alive, _and he’d fucking let him._  
  
“C-Craig, hey.. nnng.. _baby_. Maybe we shouldn’t do this so soon?” He feels himself whining out, crushing his hips against the other boy again. “Mmm but you’ll have to stop me. B-because, fuck I can’t.”

"Y-you're right," Craig hears himself say, lips still ghosting over Kenny's neck, and not agreeing with the words coming out of his mouth. "We can..take our time with...this."  
  
And part of him wants to. Part of him wants to see this thing between them slowly grow and bloom into something _incredible_ that will _last._  The other part of him is too in love with the feel of Kenny's mouth, the delicate gasps leaving his throat at each kiss and roll of his hips, and the way his heart flutters when he can make Kenny _fucking_ McCormick blush.  
  
Craig shifts his hips up, teasing, and smirks. Because he can have those things, all of them, and he can drag out these touches and heated whispers to drive Kenny wild.  "How slow?”

 _What was slow again? Oh right._ Kenny wanted to try to slow down. He wanted this to mean something, he wanted to latch on and never let go. To make sure Craig loves him the way _he_ loves _him_. But right now his brain isn’t in charge, his dick is. And it’s calling the shots as he lets out an embarrassing whimper. Shock waves splintering all the way up his body, causing him to gasp. It felt _so goddamn good_ to just ride the other boy, clothes and all.  
  
He licks his lips and grabs Craig’s shoulders, pushing him hard against the chair. His chest is heaving, his nails digging into his shoulders.  
  
“Craig,” he starts, leaning down and letting a broken sound escape his voice as he licks the shell of the other boy's ear, “Much.. m- _much_ slower.”

A shiver runs through Craig's body, hands tightening their hold on Kenny on impulse. "Okay," he whispers, tilting his head to suck a mark just under Kenny's ear. "Better?"

Oh _God_. It hurts but also feels really good, the feeling of Craig bruising his skin. He knows there's going to be a mark there and that idea sends jolts of pleasure down straight to his aching dick. Kenny's shoulders shake, trying to not press his burning cock against the other boy, holding himself very still.  “ _Oh Jesus, Tucker._ ”

Craig pulls back, taking in the bright blush spreading over Kenny's cheeks and down his neck. His eyes fall to the bruise he left on the blond's neck, and the sight has heat pooling low in his stomach.  "Sorry."

“Yeah, how dare you _mark_ me without permission,” the blond purrs out, biting the junction between Craig’s neck and shoulder. He sucks on the skin before licking the bruise teasingly.  “Now we're even.”

The noirette tries not to think about the stinging spot on his neck, tries not to think about how hard he is, because they're _supposed_ to be taking it slow, damnit.  "Guess we are," Craig resists the urge to roll his hips again, instead massaging his thumbs against Kenny's hip bones.

With a low whine Kenny decides he needs to get the fuck off of Craig’s lap before he unzips his jeans and rides him in this dirty dark movie theater. He shifts and stands before moving back to his seat and closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
“This is the best first date I’ve ever had and we’re only part way through.” Kenny smiles before lacing their fingers together. He’s going to try and will this hard-on away.

"Yeah," Craig sighs, eyes on the screen, not comprehending anything other than the missing warmth against him and how incredibly uncomfortable his pants are.  
  
"Just think," he says with a laugh, turning his head to look at Kenny, stomach twisting at how disheveled the other boy looks, "dinner is going to be _wild_."

Kenny laughs and squeezes his hand, “I can only imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the date is under our belt!
> 
> By the way in case you don't know the line Kenny is thinking about it is from the Alanis Morissette song 'You Oughta Know' it's 
> 
> "Is she perverted like me?  
> Would she go down on you in a theater?"
> 
> *wink wonk*


	16. Bone Apple Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond is beyond excited to try this restaurant. He’s never been here and he’s wanted to go for ages, but he’s never had the excuse to justify spending the money. Kenny’s almost vibrating in his seat with excitement when his flirting pays off and the server brings them a free appetizer, secretly glad Craig didn’t seem to mind his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, thank you so much for being patient and I hope your wait is rewarded with a chapter you like!
> 
> Let us know with comments and kudos!
> 
> This is part two of the three part date, please enjoy~

Craig is a little embarrassed to admit that he'd pooled what little money he had to afford this place. [Vernacular] wasn't the _nicest_ restaurant in Shi Tpa Town, but Cartman said it had decent Yelp reviews and was in his budget.  
  
Kenny doesn't seem to mind at any rate. He makes polite conversation with their server, charm amped up to level 20, and Craig isn't surprised when they get an appetizer they didn't order delivered to the table with a coy wink and a whispered " _This one's on me_."  
  
Kenny beams, warm and bright, mouthing ‘ _holy shit amazing’_ , and Craig finds himself smiling too, a blush burning his cheeks when Kenny tucks his hair behind his ear, revealing the hickey on his neck.

The blond is beyond excited to try this restaurant. He’s never been here and he’s wanted to go for ages, but he’s never had the excuse to justify spending the money. Kenny’s almost vibrating in his seat with excitement when his flirting pays off and the server brings them a free appetizer, secretly glad Craig doesn't seem to mind his antics.

The shorter boy has been so swept up in the entire atmosphere of the restaurant that it shocks him upon realizing Craig is missing his hat.

“Wow, when did you take it off?” he mutters, gesturing towards the noirette’s actual hair, blue missing from his head. “I can see your _ears,_ how scandalous.”

A hand immediately flies up to cover one of Craig’s now bright red ears. “Shit, better call the cops for indecent exposure,” he bites back a grin, seemingly now unable to keep from fiddling with his hair.  

“Oh ho, on the first date? Goodness Tucker, I’m all a flutter.” Kenny chuckles under his breath before grabbing another piece of bread and a butter pad. He wraps the bread around the entire piece of butter and before popping it in his mouth he grins, “Don’t judge me.”

Craig raises his eyebrows, watching Kenny shove the entire roll into his mouth in one go, copious amounts of butter and all.  “So uh, I take it you like Paula Dean’s cooking.”

“MmmMmmMphhffffmmmm,” the blond attempts to say as he spits a little bit of crumbs in front of him, and as a result covers his mouth with his hand, a tad embarrassed. Lifting his glass, Kenny drinks down a big gulp of water before repeating himself, “I said, she’s the only one on that network with any sense. Butter is meant to be consumed.”

“I dunno,” the noirette smirks, raising his own glass to his lips, “too much of it kinda churns my stomach.”

Blue eyes widen as Kenny tries and fails to contain his snort, “Oh my god that was such a dad joke!” He howls, covering his mouth again as he slaps his own knee, clearly attempting to contain his amusement. “I hate it, oh man I hate it so much.”

Kenny continues to chuckle at a few of Craig’s jokes, swearing they have a hint of Jimmy behind them. He grins at the idea that the noirette went to the other boy for help. The blond is stunned by the sheer quality of the food at this restaurant. His eyes light up every time he tries something and he reaches over to try a bite of Craig’s as well, smiling around his fork as he lets out a small moan of pure delight.  
  
Kenny McCormick loves food. He loves food with an undying passion, and he’s not afraid to express that now while he’s out with Craig. The shorter boy has requested the server to refill the bread bowl four times and as he asks for a fifth refill, he smiles and winks at the guy delivering the bread. “Craig, this place is fantastic.”  
  
The noirette runs his fingers through his hair, pushing the longer strands on top back, a nervous smile on his lips. "I was hoping that you'd like it," Craig meets Kenny's eyes across the table, reaching for another piece of bread himself and dipping it in the leftover sauce on his plate.

The mood shifts almost out of nowhere and Kenny feels those damn butterflies back in his stomach fluttering around like he gave them permission to. He most certainly did not.  
  
Kenny fidgets, feeling nervous, and smiles softly. Craig really put a lot into this date and it makes his ears and cheeks light up at the thought. And here he is flirting to get free food. _Damn it, McCormick._  
  
“Craig, I really appreciate this,” he reaches across the table and delicately brushes his fingers over the other’s wrist, “I’m having a great time.”

Craig twists his hand, threading their fingers together. "I'm glad," he ducks his head, suddenly finding the edge of his napkin fascinating. "That was my goal for the whole evening."  
  
He raises his gaze to Kenny, fingers tightening against the other's. "Shit, I'm sorry, that was kinda..." Craig trails off, looking up at the wood panel ceiling. "Making an idiot of myself."

“Oh, definitely, Tucker. The biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Kenny laughs softly, his thumb tracing the line of Craig’s hand in his. He’s enjoying watching all these different sides of the noirette, and this side is causing his heart to hammer worse than when he was sitting in his lap.  
  
Something about how coy and nervous the other boy is being is causing Kenny’s chest to tighten with painful delight.  
  
Maybe he’s found something he likes more than food?  
  
“Craig,” Kenny’s lips spread into a gentle smile as he squeezes their laced fingers, “I’m certain if you ask, you’ll get a second date.”  
  
Craig wills the flush away from his cheeks, lips quirking into an easy smile. "Really?" Watching the steady stroke of Kenny's thumb over his skin, the taller boy absently wets his bottom lip. "Same time next week? Or will a broom closet suffice? Because I'm good with either. Though," he starts, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, "I kind of like the addition of food."

Kenny rolls his eyes and beats down the urge to either punch that smirk off of his face or kiss it. He laughs and picks up a piece of bread with his free hand. “You’re never getting me in a broom closet again, Tucker. I’m a classy lady.”

"Of course you are," Craig smirks.  
  
The server walks up, breaking the spell over the table and holding out two menus. "You gentlemen ready for dessert?"  
  
\-----

The movie was fantastic and the dinner extraordinary, and Kenny is sad that their date is almost over. They're in the car, listening to some god awful mixtape Clyde left, and heading to Kenny’s house. He doesn’t want the night to end, which is silly, because he’ll see Craig Monday at school, but a few days were too many in his book.

"The fact that this is a literal cassette tape makes this worse, I think," Craig turns the volume down on a particularly awful recording of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ that Clyde _clearly_ recorded from the radio, and _clearly_ had a hard time refraining from singing all the parts himself.

“He’s your friend,” Kenny laughs, watching Craig drive.

"He is," Craig turns his eyes to Kenny in the passenger seat before looking back at the road. "I know it's kind of a cliche thing to say, but I had a really great time tonight."

The other boy traces a spot on his jeans, picking at the frayed edges. Kenny’s nervous but he wants to ask, and he can’t help but feel the words spilling out in a small voice. “Does it have to end?”

If Craig were a lesser man, he definitely would have run the car off the road.  
  
"I, um. I mean, no. It doesn't." His face is heating up, watching Kenny nervously pull at a thread on his pants.

Kenny doesn’t meet Craig’s eyes, instead he’s very interested in the string he’s pulling out of his jeans. He’s turning bright red at the implications, but he _means it_. The blond doesn’t want this night to end. He wants to spend more time with Craig, as selfish as that sounds.  
  
“We...could go stargaze or something equally gay and free?” Kenny mutters, his tone light so maybe Craig won’t freak out.

Craig snorts at that, cheeks still burning. "We can do that. We can go to Stark's. Or just anywhere. The visibility is pretty great everywhere because there's not a ton of light pollution." He stops talking, rolling his eyes at himself, "That was incredibly lame."  
  
Craig is quiet for a moment, hands gripping the steering wheel. "And if it's too cold or something we can sneak into my house. If you wanted to."

Kenny’s eyes dart up to watch his profile, his lips parting silently. His face is on fire from that last sentence, the implications aren’t lost on him. He searches Craig’s face, the blond looking for a reason to say no, but his mouth is doing that thing again where it moves without his permission.  
  
“Is that a new move of yours, _Feldspar?_ ”  Kenny pauses and looks down at his hands grinning, “Sneaking the Princess _into_ the tower?” He fiddles with his fingers, licking his lips as he gains the confidence to finish his words.  “I vote that option. Let’s go see if your room got any nerdier since the last time I was in it.”

The noirette looks over as much as he's able to. "Yeah? Okay. Okay, we can do that."  
  
Craig’s heart is hammering in his chest as he reroutes them back toward his house. He doesn't even remember pulling into the driveway and killing the engine, but Kenny's presence is a welcome warmth to his right, and he tries not to feel so anxious about this. It's _Kenny_. It's the same boy he's been hanging out -slash- flirting -slash- making out with; his _friend._ This shouldn't be a big deal.  
  
But somehow it is. Somehow the simple act of being alone together _in Craig's room_ is enough to derail most of his thought processes. He doesn't want to show how much this is affecting him, but fuck he knows it is and is just happy that Kenny seems equally as nervous.  
  
It's just before 11 and his parents should be in bed. Tricia could be anywhere.  
  
Craig closes the car door after holding it open for Kenny, voice low, "We shouldn't run into anyone, I think my parents should be asleep."

Kenny’s palms are incredibly sweaty, and he realizes this as he’s leaving the car. Reaching into his pocket to cleverly wipe them off, he finds some hair clips Karen must have put in there and he ducks to look in the mirror to clip some of his bangs back. One is a bunny and the other is a bear and it comforts him to have. He feels his heart calming down once their in place, giving him a boost of confidence.  
  
“Oh, so not introducing me to the parents, huh?” Kenny chuckles and lifts both eyebrows at his joke.

"I mean, I can. Not sure if you want to meet them," Craig says quietly, locking the car and heading for the front door. "They might ask a lot of questions at this current juncture, though."

Kenny laughs and slaps Craig's shoulder, “Dude it’s ok. It’s the first date.” He purses his lips and meets his eyes purposely, “I’m sure I’ll get to meet them another day.”

A warmth blooms in Craig's chest, holding Kenny’s gaze as he unlocks the deadbolt. "One day, yeah."  
  
He ushers the blond in, locking the door behind them and quickly scanning the area before Craig takes the other's hand and leads him upstairs.  His room is at the end of the hallway, and he hurries them to his door, eyes locked onto his parents bedroom door and praying to whatever deity will listen that neither of them (or Tricia, for that matter) try to check on him in the foreseeable future.  Opening his door slowly as not to awaken the wrath of the squeaky hinge, Craig sweeps his arm in a half bow, gesturing Kenny into his room.

Kenny enters and laces his hands behind his back, walking around and inspecting each and every thing on the walls. He hums quietly to himself in appreciation; the room is just so _Craig_ and he loves it. Nothing has changed since Kenny’s foray into being concussed.  
  
The blond smiles, finding the little guinea pig’s cage and puts his finger in to scratch at Stripe’s nose. The piggy makes wenking noises at him, seemingly just as excited as Kenny is to see him.  
  
He turns and takes two steps, kicking off his shoes before walking to Craig’s bed and flopping down. The smaller boy lays back and looks up at the ceiling, a sea of glow-in-the-dark stars shining back at him.  
  
“Oh look, stargazing. Where’s my gay and free though?” he adds in a cheeky manner, turning on his side to grin at Craig.

Craig closes the door, the sound of the lock clicking almost deafening to his ears. He turns to look at Kenny, eyebrow quirked. "Excuse me, but I'm gay, and being in my room is free, so it looks like you've had your parameters met."

“I suppose you’re correct,” Kenny purrs the words out seductively, his lips pulled into a smirk. He pats the spot next to him and pouts playfully, “I’m awfully sad all the way over here by my lonesome. I hope some passing by thief will come sit with me.”

A jolt of arousal shoots down Craig's spine, his feet carrying him across the room to his bed, even though a little nagging voice in the back of his head keeps screaming _how the fuck is this_ **_slow_** _?_  
  
Craig stops just short of the mattress, and shoves down exactly how wonderful he thinks Kenny looks on his bed. "Should he...uh...roll for initiative?"

Kenny giggles and grabs both of his hands, pulling him onto the bed. He settles his head on Craig’s chest and smiles. They can take it slow. He can be on a bed with Craig and keep things _slow_ , right? He listens to the noirette’s heartbeat and closes his eyes, his fingers dancing over the other’s abdomen. “Mmm.. this is nice.”

Having Kenny's head against his chest is doing funny things to his heart, and he hopes the blond doesn't notice his erratic heartbeat. "Yeah, it is."

Craig looks up at the little glow-in-the-dark stars he so meticulously placed when he was seven, adding to the miniature star system throughout the years, and feels himself smile.  He’s only ever shared this with one other person, and is glad Kenny is the one here with him now. Between the warmth pressed to his side and the hand tracing imaginary figures across his chest, goosebumps erupt over his skin, a blush on his cheeks.

“I like the way you put those plastic stars into actual constellations.  You’re such a nerd.” The blond smiles against his chest, feeling warm all over. His cheeks are covered in that dusty rose and his breathing has slowed.

Laughing softly, Craig hums in the back of his throat, “Thanks, I try to uphold my nerd responsibilities.”  Kenny’s fine hair tickles underneath Craig’s chin as the blond shifts a bit against his chest, sending a wave of goosebumps down his arm.  

“Do I get to throw you in the dungeon if you can’t?” Kenny asks with a cheeky tone, lifting his head to meet Craig’s eyes, “Or are you secretly into that?”

The noirette’s lips part in thought, running his tongue over his bottom lip.  “I mean, I’m a thief. Dungeons are familiar territory.”

“Is that so?” Kenny questions, watching the movement of the other’s tongue as it glides over his lip. It pools something low in his abdomen, making him suck his own lip into his mouth. “Would it…” he pauses as he lets go of his bottom lip to stare openly at Craig’s, “be ill advised for this Princess to ask the dungeon crawling thief for a kiss?”

“This lowly thief would be humbled,” Craig murmurs, eyes darting from Kenny’s mouth to his eyes, captivated by the way they shine bright even in the dark of his room.  

It's clear that the blond is nervous; in the way he hesitates as he pushes himself up onto his elbows, the way he watches Craig as he leans forward, shining blue eyes never leaving those pools of emerald, until he is a hair's breadth away from the noirette’s lips. There's one more quick look of reassurance before Kenny closes his eyes and the distance between them.

Every other time the two of them have kissed, it's been Craig initiating the act. The blond has made sure of that, worried that his heart may explode from taking any sort of lead. He’s wanted this for so long that he is sure the weight of his longing alone would crush him. Kenny has wanted to be sure each and every time, that it was Craig’s decision to kiss _him_.

This time is different.

This time, it was his turn.

The kiss is gentle at first, a soft, feather-light touch of lips that causes his chest to tighten in a deliciously painful way. When Craig’s arm around him slides lower to cradle his waist, mouth parting faintly against Kenny’s own, he feels like the world slips away. The blond’s hand moves slowly and with trepidation, fingers brushing against Craig’s jawline before angling his face to deepen the kiss.

For seven years, Kenny dreamed of this very moment. Imagined those plastic stars glowing and twinkling above them as they kissed on a bed Kenny had never seen in his life. The real thing overshadows all of those daydreams and fantasies to the point that Kenny feels ashamed that he ever downplayed the slide of the taller boy’s lips or the distinct mix of vanilla and petrichor that was Craig’s essence.

The noirette shifts, wrapping his other arm around Kenny’s torso and pulling him closer when he feels the tentative brush of the blond’s tongue against his.  Each press of fingertips along his jaw has Craig seeking to deepen the kiss, a quiet moan escaping into Kenny’s mouth when blunt nails drag over his neck. His hands slip over Kenny’s sides, taking in each edge and curve under his touch, memorizing the feel of the blond pressed to his chest.  

Craig doesn’t know that he’s felt like this before.  It’s different from their hurried kiss in the closet and their heated grinding in the movie theater; the slow and lingering touches and steady slide of Kenny’s tongue has the noirette’s body buzzing, heat pooling low in his belly and a fire raging beneath his skin.  He doesn’t ever want it to end.  
  
Kenny’s fingers trace down Craig’s neck, over his collar and down his chest. Slowly, fingertips turn into a hand as tracing turns into running his palm over the front of Craig’s button up. The blond stops halfway down the other’s chest, fingers finding purchase on a random button. It’s by accident that he absently unfastens the button. Kenny’s lips shift off of Craig’s mouth as he locks his gaze with the other’s.  
  
“Whoops,” He smirks deviously, fingertips dipping under the shirt where it’s open. “How clumsy of me.” There’s the briefest of pauses before his smirk widens. “Oh, Whoopsie doodle. Did it again,” Kenny mutters, purposely unbuttoning two more as he moves to nuzzle his nose against the sensitive skin behind Craig’s ear.

Craig groans low in his throat, tilting his head to give the blond easier access. "I didn't know you were so clumsy. It's endearing," he replies, voice low and relishing the feel of Kenny's fingertips touching his bare chest with each popped button.  
  
_Slow, huh?_ Craig thinks, his own mind mocking him and the little thrills each brush of skin and kiss against his neck send straight to his cock.

The shorter boy licks along the line of Craig’s jaw, pausing only to nip at his jugular. He won't admit this out loud, but he loves the idea of marking up Craig’s skin, because he knows people will see them and wonder who put them there.

 _Me_ , Kenny thinks possessively. He’s wanted Craig for so long that it almost feels like the other boy is fire under his hands, burning him down to nothing with every tantalizing touch.  
  
“Oh no. Oh dear, it seems my clumsiness has spread to every button on this shirt.” Kenny laughs softly as he kisses down Craig’s collarbone, down further to his torso.  Looking up to make eye contact with him as he drags the tip of his tongue down the line of his chest.

Craig doesn't know when his mouth decided to fall open, breaths escaping him in quiet gasps the further down his chest Kenny licks.  His muscles tense under each calculated swipe of the blond's tongue, shivering at every touch. He feels himself unraveling fast, the voice telling him to slow down completely, _finally_ , shutting up as Kenny peels the noirette's shirt open.

Kenny’s fingers brush along Craig’s sides, nails digging into tender flesh, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to leave little red marks across his tanned skin.  
  
The boy watches as Craig’s mouth falls open and all he wants to do is lick between those wrecked lips, but he has a mission, and he refuses to stop. Kenny reaches Craig’s belly button and teasingly dips his tongue before licking along the divet of his pelvic bone.  
  
There’s no going back from where Kenny wants to take this night. He’s made up his mind that seven years of waiting has been _long enough_ and the fact that Craig is a willing participant in all of this drives him to make up his mind.

_I’m going to show this boy what seven years of pining looks like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up-- part three!
> 
> Strap on your NSFW goggles folks.


	17. Plastic Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny smiles as he watches the way Craig’s eyes follow him. It’s been seven long years of Kenny watching and right here, right now, it’s Craig’s turn. His full attention is on Kenny and it sends a shiver down his spine to think that he’s achieved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night, part 3, FINALLY!!! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with us, and sorry for such a long delay between chapters. Life has been lowkey kicking our ass the past couple of months, but we're swinging back as much as we can! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenny smiles as he watches the way Craig’s eyes follow him. It’s been seven long years of Kenny watching and right here, right now, it’s Craig’s turn. His full attention is on Kenny and it sends a shiver down his spine to think that he’s achieved that.  
  
The blond mutters something like a prayer or a curse as his fingers trace the divet that dips below Craig’s pants.

Huffing out a harsh breath at the nails scraping over his skin, Craig closes his eyes and focuses on lowering his heartbeat that he's more than certain Kenny can feel hammering under the pads of his fingertips. When Kenny exchanges his hands for his tongue as he starts to unbuckle Craig’s pants, the blond looks up and watches with curious eyes, waiting to see if he will stop him.  
  
Craig’s eyes snap open at Kenny's mouth on his hip, raising his head to stare down at the other boy and he's not sure if he regrets looking or not, but the way Kenny is watching him as he unbuttons his pants has him harder than he's ever been in his life.  
  
" _Ohmygod_ ," Craig hears himself say, voice sounding nothing like his own.

Their eyes meet and Kenny’s cheeks grow hotter under his gaze. He wants to do this. He’s wanted to do this for _years,_ but with the recent change in their relationship and all the times he’s _nearly_ felt his cock, he **really** wants this.  
  
He wants to see Craig, feel him, touch him, _taste him_. The idea makes him lick his lips in anticipation.  
  
Kenny wanted to take it slow, but he can’t help himself as his lips spread into a coy smile, his fingers popping open the button of Craig’s jeans and unzipping the fly slowly. His eyes don’t leave the noirette’s as he dips his fingers under the waistband and _pulls_.

No. _This_ is the hardest Craig’s been in his life.  
  
The taller boy lifts his hips, helping Kenny peel his fitted jeans away from his body and down his thighs. The blond shifts back, giving Craig room to kick off his pants and shoes, and he tries not to notice how intently Kenny is watching him, eyes jumping from his face to his tenting boxer briefs.  
  
Craig feels the blush burning all the way down his chest, propping himself on his elbows as he settles back against his comforter. He only hopes he doesn't look as terrified as he feels because he is so completely out of his depth but knows that he wants _this_ and _Kenny_ more than he's probably wanted anything.

The moment the jeans are out of the way, Kenny's eyes break contact and slide down to the clothed erection, now more exposed. He rolls his bottom lip under his teeth momentarily, sucking in a breath. He needs a moment to himself as he appreciates the sight before him; Craig propped up, chest flushed, his cock pressing against the fabric of his boxer briefs. It doesn't escape him that there's a wet stain of precum on the boxers. He feels his own erection twitch in excitement.  
  
Kenny's fingers slide over the fabric, his eyes darting up to see Craig's response when he traces over the outline of his hardened cock. The appendage twitches under his musings and his lips quirk deviously.  
  
"I should probably ask for consent before I do anything else," the blond purrs, lowering his face closer to the clothing. He nuzzles his cheek on Craig's thigh just under the line of his boxers, turning to scrape his teeth against the sensitive skin there.  
  
"’Cause I'm not the kinda guy who doesn't _ask politely._ " Kenny punctuates the last of his sentence by licking along the area he grazed. His fingers brushing over the clothed erection, waiting patiently for the boy to give him the go ahead.

Craig doesn't realize he has his comforter in a death grip until the material starts to chafe the pads of his fingers. Kenny's hand provides just enough sensation to draw a low whine from the back of the noirette's throat, but not enough to be anything other than a _dirty fucking tease._  
  
"Fucking _hell_ , Kenny," his mouth goes dry, watching the blond nip his inner thigh, hips shifting up to meet the touch of his hand. "Yes, dude, _yes._ "

Kenny chuckles low in his throat, his eyes hooding as he bites the taller boy’s inner thigh harder than before. The sounds coming from Craig cause his own erection to wake up and join the party and it was difficult not to reach down and touch himself. The blond attempts to holds a whimper inside, not wanting to seem as if he wasn’t in charge of the situation. Flattening his tongue against the bruised skin, he removes his fingers entirely.  
  
"I like the sound of that." The blond shifts up the other boy's body, nuzzling against the boxers concealing his cock, knowing it would destroy the noirette.  
  
Kenny dips closer and mouths the head through the fabric, the action alone eliciting a shock of thrill straight down Kenny's spine. He bites the material, and loops his fingertips under the waistband as he tugs the fabric down slowly, watching as Craig's eyes widen in anticipation.  
  
When the fabric finally pulls all the way down and Craig’s erection springs from the confines of the cotton, Kenny feels like the air is punched out of his lungs. His chest tightens along with the pressure in his jeans, he swears he can feel his mouth watering as his lips part in a quiet ‘ _oh_ ’.  
  
He's felt Craig's cock against his leg, in his hand, and through fabric, but he’s never _seen it_. It's leaking and shiny, and all he wants to do is put his mouth on it. Not even bothering to ask this time, he moves forward and kisses the tip gently, licking off some of the precum leaking out. It's bitter but it only make him hungrier.  
  
There were rumors floating around town that Kenny McCormick was a dirty cock sucker, and previously, he hadn’t even given it a passing thought. But now faced with the real thing, with Craig Tucker?  
  
He could get behind that title.

The feel of Kenny's mouth through the fabric of his boxers is nothing compared to his lips and tongue against the head of his cock. The touch is light and still enough to have Craig's fingers clutching the comforter again. He wants to close his eyes, but he can't take his off Kenny's, narrowed and downright predatory.  That _look_ sparks something to life deep inside him, warmth pooling in his belly.  
  
_Anticipation_ , Craig's mind supplies belatedly, breath hitching when Kenny's tongue teases the head again. _Because he could destroy you and you'd let him.  
_

" _Fuck_ ," Craig’s voice nearly cracks on the single syllable.

Sandy blond locks cascade into Kenny’s face as he leans over Craig's cock, his lips coming off of the head with an obscene pop. His tongue darts out almost in a coy manner as he kitten-licks around the swollen tip. He's teasing him for sure. He could take the appendage in his mouth right now, but what would be the fun of that? He wants to thoroughly _wreck_ Craig. He wants the boy to think of him _every single time_ he's hard. To pull him apart and put him back together so well that he'll _never_ think to do this with anyone but **him**.  
  
Something possessive lights up inside of the blond and his fingers wrap around the base of the other's cock, gentle yet pressing the pads of his fingertips harder against the flesh. He once again makes eye contact as he dips over and runs the tip of his tongue along the slit of Craig's dick, a satisfied smirk perched on his lips.  
  
When he pulls off he begins moving his hand in a teasing fashion, almost enough pressure, but _not enough_ at the same time. He licks his lips as he speaks, "Tell me what you _want_ , Craig."

Craig's hips buck up into Kenny's hand, praying to whatever deity would listen that the blond would tighten his grip instead of tormenting him.  He craves the blond's mouth on him again, the image of Kenny's lips on his cock forever burned on the backs of his eyelids.  
  
Jesus _fuck_ , how was he supposed to answer that?  
  
_Everything_ , he wants to say.  Craig wants everything Kenny has to give, wants to give the other boy this same overwhelming feeling of anguish and pleasure.  For Kenny to never forget the weight of him on his tongue.  
  
He gasps when the hand loosely stroking him grips the base of his cock, Kenny's lips hovering just above the head, and Craig thinks he might fucking die right then.  Not breaking eye contact, the noirette harnesses every ounce of self control he has to not thrust up into Kenny's smirking mouth.

" _Everything,_ " he manages to whisper, giving a voice to the word practically thrumming through his veins.  
  
Kenny smooths his free hand over one of Craig’s hip bones and pushes it down, keeping him pinned and unable to shift as much as he’s sure he’d like to. It's about control. About being in charge during this moment, setting the pace for what was to come. He needs to stay calm, though his heart is pounding so hard against his chest he is sure it will burst out.  
  
But no matter how painful his own erection is against the fly of his jeans, no matter how every little sound and movement from Craig makes him want to erupt in jolts of pure pleasure, he steels himself. _Because it's about control_. And as much as this is new to him, he knows it's new to Craig as well. He wants this moment to be special. To last. No matter what happens next.

Kenny thinks of the stars in the planetarium, how it was technically their first date. He thinks of the moment Craig trusted him enough to open up, their pinkies looped together, and he uses those memories to fuel his control of the situation  
  
He wants everything? Then that’s what he's going to get.  
  
Kenny breaks contact with Craig’s eyes to devour the other’s cock with them, taking in every inch of skin. Watching the way it moves under his hand, the pulse of blood as he strokes it. He pays close attention to every detail and he logs it.  
  
His stomach is flipping in anticipation as he lowers his lips over the erection and takes as much of him into his mouth as he can. It’s one of those moments when he really thinks about what he’s doing, concentrating on not gagging himself, because that wouldn’t be sexy at all.  
  
The blond’s nails dig into Craig’s hip bone and he presses harder with his palm because he knows the noirette is going to want to jerk and put more of his length down his throat. But he can’t allow it.  
  
_Control_. He chants in his mind as he moans around the skin on his lips, his tongue swirling the tip inside his mouth. _Keep yourself in control._

The sound that erupts from Craig's mouth is anything but human. Between the firm grip on his hips and the slick, wet heat enveloping his cock, the noirette feels himself falling apart, his usually clean cut edges ripping and burning as he watches himself disappear into Kenny's mouth.  
  
The strength against his hip, pinning him forcefully to the bed, makes him want to buck up into the hold, craving the idea of Kenny's fingertips gripping and bruising his skin. Craig isn't sure if he gasps at the thought or the feel of himself against the blond's tongue, but he files it away to revisit later when he can form a coherent thought.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ ," he chokes out, pressing the bottoms of his feet to the mattress in an attempt to ground himself, hips tilting and straining to rock into Kenny's touch.  
  
Craig knows he needs to be quiet. He needs to pull himself together, to stop shaking and moaning against the back of his hand. He needs...  
  
" _Kenny_ ," Craig breathes, tanned fingers weaving into silky blond locks and tensing against the other boy's scalp.

Kenny can hear the sounds that Craig is making and it feels like music to his ears, all the little mewls and groans, sending shivers down his spine. It fuels him to continue, the taller boy bucking against his hand, causing him to push harder. He knows he's going to leave marks on the other's skin and somewhere deep inside it amuses him to think maybe that's what Craig wants.  
  
Blue eyes follow the boy’s movements as he hums along his skin, dragging his teeth ever so gently just to graze the sensitive tip and give that extra sensation. He wants to make this as memorable for Craig as it's going to be for him. He'll never in the rest of his days forget this moment, the look on Craig Tucker's face permanently embedded into his mind.  
  
Because this is such an important moment for them both, Kenny pulls out every single trick in the book, everything he's ever read in naughty magazines.  He allows his bangs to fall over his eyes, half lidded and hoping it looks as sexy to Craig as he feels it should.  
  
Kenny watches him. Keeps him pinned down by the weight of his attention.  
  
His lips move up and down in the same motion but at different speeds to keep the other on Craig toes. _Can't let this dance get predictable_ , he thinks to himself as he takes on a particularly deep thrust from the other boy and allows him to press his cock further down his throat. It burns but it's okay because he finds his balance again and focuses on those strong hands in his hair.  
  
Kenny hears his name being ripped from Craig's throat and he wants so bad to answer. He pops the cock out of his mouth with an obscene amount of shine to his lips, making a show of it, he licks them clean before smirking.  
  
" _Are you close_?" He hears the purr in his own voice as he blows soft puffs of air against the heated flesh of Craig's erection. "Should I _slow down_?" he continues, running his pointer finger down the underside of Craig’s length, leading down until he could softly press the pads of his fingertips against his balls.

A breath catches in Craig’s throat, inadvertently tugging at blond locks.  He shakes his head, hand slipping down to the nape of Kenny’s neck, fingers splaying and curling against the smooth skin. “Please don’t,” he pleads into the thick air of his room, flushing at how desperate he sounds under Kenny’s touch.  
  
Craig’s never felt like this before.  He’s touched himself, knows the burning coil of arousal, but this is something else entirely.  Craig is caught between the perfect juxtaposition of soaring and drowning, gripping Kenny’s neck and twisting his sheets in his fingers.  He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take before he completely loses himself.  
  
“K-Kenny, I’m…” a shiver wracks his frame, Craig’s eyes fluttering open to watch the blond's mouth descend over his cock again.  “ _Shit_.”  
  
Kenny watches the noirette’s reactions to his words as he massages his fingers against the softness of Craig’s thigh, having moved lower and lower as he teases his skin. He drags his fingernails along Craig’s backside as he pushes his lips closer to the head of his cock again. “You sound ready to let go,” he whispers, making sure his lips ghost the head, “are you about to come?”

The blond tightens his grip with the hand moving rhythmically along Craig’s shaft, darting his tongue back out to swirl over the top before allowing the erection to press gently between his lips.

Craig is so close, the need to release burning and enveloping everything he is until his entire focus is narrowed to Kenny’s lips stretched around him, the hand working over his sensitive flesh. He gasps, the blond’s wrist twisting just the right way and making his toes curl in his socks.  This is too much and not enough all at once, and Craig feels like he’s chasing something just out of reach until Kenny’s eyes raise to meet his.

It hits Craig like a brick wall.  

Kenny’s intense gaze doesn’t stray from Craig’s, taking him in as dutifully as his hot mouth, vibrant blue eyes speaking volumes and unsaid promises. And that’s all it takes for Craig to let go. His hand tenses in Kenny’s hair, the other flying up to cover his mouth to muffle the obscene moan spilling from his lips, and the blond takes him impossibly deeper as Craig spends himself against the back of Kenny’s throat.

Craig rides the wave of his orgasm, the hand and tongue still on him sending goosebumps across his overly sensitive skin. But when Kenny’s throat contracts, _swallowing_ around him, Craig would come again if he were physically able.

He somehow finds his voice after Kenny pulls off, tongue laving over the head before placing a parting kiss against the tip of Craig’s cock. “Jesus Christ, dude,” the taller boy can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed by how wrecked his voice is, gravelly and faint from the sounds and words that Kenny dragged out of him. He watches the blond’s fingers skim over his length before raising to his mouth and wiping away the wetness glossing his lips. “Kenny…”

“What? I’ve been starving for seven years. I’m _hungry_ ,” Kenny chuckles quietly, pressing his palms against the sheets and moving up the length of Craig’s body to meet his face. His lips are swollen and look almost painfully red, but he presses a kiss to Craig’s lips just as eagerly as he did his cock.

When Kenny’s mouth parts against his, Craig suppresses a shudder at the sensation of tasting himself on the blond’s tongue. His fingers dig into the denim clinging to Kenny’s slim hips, mouth breaking away from the kiss enough to whisper, “Y-you’re wearing too much.”

“Am I? Maybe you should rectify that,” Kenny whispers back, lips ghosting over Craig’s before he moves to press butterfly kisses down his jawline.

The hands on Kenny’s hips slide up his sides, slipping under his over shirt as the blond drags his teeth along Craig’s neck. Trailing his fingers over Kenny’s shoulders to coax the fabric away from his arms, Craig helps Kenny steady himself when he shifts to straddle his hips, discarding his button down without breaking contact with the noirette’s neck.   

Kenny nips at Craig’s jugular one last time before he sits back onto the others hips, he gives his own hips a little roll backwards onto the taller boy and watches as Craig appreciates the action.

“You seem to have missed a shirt,” the blond teases as he grabs at the collar of his own t-shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it unceremoniously to the side of the room.

Craig swallows audibly at the renewed friction against his sensitive length, palms resting on Kenny’s thighs and tensing when he tilts his hips _down_ against his again.  He watches Kenny pull his bottom lip between his teeth, blue eyes cutting through the dark of his room and Craig feels a wave of heat wash over him at the intensity of his stare.  His long fingers find their way to the button of Kenny’s jeans, popping it open and lowering the zipper, not breaking eye contact with the boy above him.

Moving a hand to cradle Kenny’s hip, Craig reaches up to pull the blond into another searing kiss, rolling to change their positions and pinning Kenny under him.

A gasp leaves Kenny’s lips as his back hits the mattress, his eyes wide as he stares at Craig. It takes a moment for him to recover, the cocky grin right back on his lips as he slides his leg between Craig’s and pushes them apart more. “If you wanted me on my back, Craig, you could have just asked.”

“But this is more fun,” Craig mumbles into the space between them, catching Kenny’s laugh in his mouth when he seals their lips together.  He shakes his own, now useless, button down from his arms, and relishes the feel of Kenny’s bare chest flush to his as they continue to kiss.  

Kenny’s tongue traces along Craig’s lips as they part, his fingers moving over the taller boy’s torso until they meet his collarbone. The admiration for Craig’s body is evident in his expression, but the blond can’t help but comment.

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate your enthusiasm. You can manhandle me any day,” he groans out as Craig’s hand finds his hip, his fingertips kneading into the flesh. “And this is most certainly more fun,” Kenny adds, his words cut short by the friction Craig supplies to the front of his jeans as he rubs against his covered erection with the palm of his hand.

The blond’s mouth goes dry as he watches the taller boy hover over him, his eyes lidded and full of emotions Kenny doesn’t even have the time to unpack.

The pads of Craig’s fingers slip below both the fabric of Kenny’s jeans and boxers, pushing the material as far down as he is able with one hand.  Craig shifts back a fraction, resting his weight on his knees to help rid Kenny of his pants, when the blond’s hand stops his movements.

“I’m sorry Craig, I know you probably wanted to drag this out. But I have to be honest, the moment you touch me I’m a hundred percent sure I’m going to explode.” Kenny bites his bottom lip in anticipation, the truth slipping past his lips in a whisper, “ _I’ve wanted this for a long time._ ”

Craig’s touch softens against the other’s hip, ducking his head to press a kiss to Kenny’s jaw, his cheek, his lips.  “It’s okay,” he breathes, sliding the blond’s jeans lower until his cock springs free of the material. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Kenny tries to think back to every single moment he’s ever touched himself thinking about Craig, how he imagined this moment could be, and he realizes that his imagination holds zero candles to the real thing. A moan leaves his lips as his head tilts back against the mattress, his eyes fluttering shut the moment he feels Craig touch his aching erection.

There was no way Kenny could have ever predicted the _tenderness_ Craig would exude during this, the absolute care he puts into every single stroke of his hand along Kenny’s cock. The blond digs his nails into Craig’s sheets, pulling handfuls of the fabric against his palms.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Kenny whimpers, trying his best to stifle his voice so not to get them caught, but the emotions waging a war inside of him want to find purchase and escape through his lips. He squeezes his eyes shut harder as he lifts one of his arms and bites the meat of his wrist to silence himself.

Craig is right there, propping himself up on the arm he isn’t using to slowly, deliberately _destroy_ Kenny, his tongue darting out to sooth the tender flesh the blond has clamped between his teeth.  He distracts Kenny enough to make him release his wrist with a groan, Craig’s mouth immediately meeting his to trap each sound leaving the blond as his hand quickens its pace.  

The blond’s body arches into the touch, his hands finding Craig’s back as he digs his nails into the flesh, trying his best to contain the feelings flooding his body. His mouth presses into Craig’s, kissing him as if he we’re the very air he needed to breathe. Desperation fills his actions as Kenny feels his orgasm building.

He wants this to last, he really does, but he can’t stop what’s coming. He pulls away from Craig’s lips and buries his face into the other’s dark locks, mouth finding skin as he bites and sucks at Craig’s clavicle.

“Kenny…” Craig’s voice catches in his throat, his own labored breaths puffing against Kenny’s neck with each stroke of his hand.  His thumb swipes over the head and Craig can _feel_ the blond’s moan reverberate under his lips, the nails dragging over his back only spurring him on.

It punches him hard and fast, his eyes squeezing so tight he can feel the tears in the corners of them. There’s a soundless gasp that ejects from his mouth as he feels himself spill into Craig’s hand. His fingers press onto the noirette hard, fearing if he lets go he may not be able to find the strength to get back up.

Craig’s lips brush over Kenny’s neck and shoulder as the blond comes down from his high, the pressure on Kenny’s cock turning gentle.  

“Well, that was better than my imagination,” Kenny laughs into Craig’s hair when he’s finally able to talk. He presses a soft kiss onto Craig’s neck before letting go and falling back against the mattress. “I’m...uh, sorry about your back. I think I may have...” he trails off, eyes sheepish as he darts them down to the mess between them. “Oh, and for that too.”

“Don’t be,” the tip of Craig’s nose brushes just under Kenny’s ear, his lips whispering over the blond’s skin as he continues, “I’m certainly not complaining.”

“Well shit, okay.” Blue eyes stare at the plastic stars glowing above them as his fingers find black locks, and combs them through Craig’s hair, his nails scratching along his scalp. There’s a happiness thrumming through his body, a warmth in his heart, and he closes his eyes. “I’d say this was a successful way to end a perfect date.”

Craig hums low in his throat, propping himself on his elbow to look down at the other, a smile tugging at his lips. “Need to find a way to outdo myself, then,” he reaches down to retrieve the sheet crumpled at their feet, wiping his hand on it before using it to help clean off Kenny’s stomach.  When he gets a skeptical look in return, Craig shrugs a shoulder and kicks the sheet to the floor. “Tomorrow is laundry day.”

“Are you telling me you actually do laundry?” Kenny blinks, surprise written on his face. “That’s like, god tier, Craig.”

Wrapping an arm around Kenny’s waist, he tugs the blond flush to his chest, bumping their noses together with a grin, “I’ll do yours, too, if you want.”

“Oh my God he just keeps getting better,” Kenny says to absolutely no one before turning to grin at Craig. “Are you sure I’m not dreaming?” he mutters before getting caught off guard by a yawn forcing its way out.

“Give it like five minutes, and you will be,” Craig grabs at his discarded comforter with socked feet, pulling it over them and settling back down next to Kenny, the two boys facing each other.  Brushing strands of sandy blond hair behind Kenny’s ear, Craig’s fingers drop to smooth over his side and back to his waist. “Thank you,” he murmurs, green eyes downcast to the points of contact between their torsos.

“Thank me? No no no, thank _you,_ ” Kenny insists, his eyes feeling heavy. He doesn’t mean to but he blinks extra long and before he realizes it, he’s fallen asleep. The blond jerks awake a moment after he notices he isn’t talking and chuckles as he nuzzles into Craig. “Less than five minutes I guess…” he trails off.

Craig’s heart swells in his chest, and he would be surprised that his heart wasn’t loud enough to wake Kenny if the other boy wasn’t already passed out in his arms.  He places a kiss against Kenny’s forehead, tucking the mess of blond hair under his chin and closes his eyes, for once in a long ass time feeling like he is actually home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little treat for everyone! Our wonderful and amazing friend Fu drew the NSFW scene from this chapter. 
> 
> Here is the link to her post on Tumblr! 
> 
> https://furunuir18.tumblr.com/post/179739254557/im-always-in-the-mood-for-crenny-this-is-based
> 
> Show her some love! And if you want to submit any fanart or illustrations based off of Denver (or any of our other fics), let us know!


	18. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all feels so intimate and Kenny can’t seem to calm his racing heart as he peeks over Craig’s shoulder at his sleeping self once more. It doesn’t feel real, in fact, it feels wrong in how right it feels. Kenny half expects this moment to be ripped from his fingers like so many other things in his life. He doesn’t for a second feel he deserves this, his forehead wrinkling as he brushes a few locks out of Craig’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for waiting so patiently for this update! We would like to call this the "first-of-many-updates-to-come" for a bunch of our stories! We know Spring break is coming up for a lot of you, us included, and we want to celebrate that with showering you in Crenny content!
> 
> So, enjoy almost 8K of ... well, content! <3
> 
> Also, if you are a fan of our writing and would like to interact with The Elder Gays and the Crenny Nation community, come join our discord: https://discord.gg/wQHWusN ~! We're a fun bunch who enjoy meeting new people!

Kenny's not much of a morning person. Generally it takes him a solid twenty minutes to pry his eyes open and another ten to fully allow himself to wake up. There are some days when he’ll close his eyes again and simply roll over and on those days, it’ll take him another fifteen minutes to start the cycle again. That isn’t the case on this particular morning, no, Kenny finds himself fully awake in a room not unfamiliar but certainly not his own.

There’s a gentle breeze blowing through the cracked window, the chill of the morning air sending a shiver down his spine and causing him to nestle into the body heat next to him. It’s that moment that really brings back the memories from the night before, his eyes flying open with realization.

 _I’m in Craig’s room_ , his mind informs him as his body fights to catch up with the level of awake he’s not accustomed to. Blue eyes glance to the side as he finds the source of the exquisite amount of body heat he’s currently syphoning to stay warm and smiles gently at the sight before him.

Kenny has, on many occasions, taken the time to really examine Craig’s features. But there’s something about them being at rest like this that gives him an almost statuesque quality. He’s perfection chiseled into human form and Kenny fights back a chuckle when he imagines Craig mimicking Michelangelo's _Creation of Adam_ , but instead of God touching humanity it’s a herd of guinea pigs.

The blond quietly observes the soft way in which Craig’s features shift and move in his sleep. His eyes are twitching minutely behind his lids, his mouth open in a manner Kenny most definitely should not find attractive, yet does. He finds he can’t help but touch now that he’s allowed to, raising his hand to brush his fingers over the line of Craig’s jaw. The faintest of stubble seems to be stubbornly attempting to grow on the young man’s face, and Kenny has to press his face against Craig's shoulder, overcome with how endearing that is. He’s only ever seen Craig fresh faced and shaven, it’s a first for him to even encounter a glimpse of the boy disheveled.  
  
It all feels so intimate and Kenny can’t seem to calm his racing heart as he peeks over Craig’s shoulder at his sleeping self once more. It doesn’t feel real, in fact, it feels wrong in how right it feels. Kenny half expects this moment to be ripped from his fingers like so many other things in his life. He doesn’t for a second feel he deserves this, his forehead wrinkling as he brushes a few locks out of Craig’s eyes. How long did he spend fantasizing about a moment just like this one? He notes that his imagination pales in comparison to the real thing, the softness of Craig’s lashes as they lay against his cheek, the gentle way in which he breathes as sleep clings to him. Kenny always assumed Craig would snore or breath loudly, what with his awful congestion and allergies.

Reality has a funny way of surprising you and this just happens to be one of those times.  
  
Kenny knows he’s going to remember this exact moment for the rest of his life. No matter what happens down the road. He’s going to engrain the feel of Craig’s body pressing against his, the silence of his room, the dull glow of the plastic stars above him in the morning light with the remnants of the night's darkness clinging to the shadows of the room. If one could be in love with a moment, see something in their minds eye as perfect no matter how flawed it really is in reality, this moment would be saved forever just like this.

The blond is so incredibly in love that it hurts deep inside his soul. He didn’t think he could fall further down that rabbit hole, but he’s tripped head first and unable to find his way back. If last night’s events, the date and after, were any indication, Kenny was doomed. Craig had ruined him completely, unable to even imagine his life with anyone else.

Craig shifts in his sleep and the spell is broken, Kenny pulling himself out of his own musings to smile in the direction of brilliant green eyes as they pry themselves open.

“Well, good morning sunshine. How good of you to join the waking world,” Kenny jokes quietly as he reaches to poke at Craig’s cheek.  
  
Green eyes flutter, blinking and squinting against the brightness of the world. Craig licks the dryness from his bottom lip before his open mouth curves into a sleepy smile. He raises his hand then, limbs still heavy with sleep, and rests it gingerly over Kenny’s hip.

“Morning,” Craig’s voice is gravelly and quiet, the word drawn out longer as the boy slowly wakes.

The sound gives Kenny goosebumps, his vision roams from Craig's eyes down to his lips where he wants nothing more than to kiss them. He indulges himself, having spent too many hours wishing and wanting to, to not. The blond leans forward and presses a soft chaste kiss against Craig's lips before mirroring his smile. "You're a cute sleeper, who knew Tucker."

Craig makes a sound that is probably meant to be some semblance of a scoff, but sounds more like a disgruntled cat. “Oh no,” he says through a stretch, settling back to his bed and leaning into Kenny’s personal space. “My street cred is ruined. They’ll revoke my brooding bad boy pass.”

"You had a bad boy pass? I've been trying to get approved for one of those for years but they kept telling me I wasn't bad enough." Kenny wrinkles his nose in false annoyance before his fingers dance across the top of Craig's comforter. He traces a pattern over the noirette's chest before he finds his voice again, "did you sleep okay?"

Turning to meet Kenny’s eyes, Craig nods his head with a gentle hum of affirmation, bumping their noses together with a blush, “More than okay. What about you?”

The pink hue on Craig's cheeks suits him and Kenny hopes he can continue to act accordingly so they're permanently stained such a pretty color.

"Slept like a rock, you have a really comfortable bed." To punctuate his comment he bounces his shoulder against the mattress.

“Good. And thank you,” Craig murmurs, wiggling his arm beneath the blond’s torso to pull him closer by the waist, “it’s a bad boy perk.”

"Damn. I really gotta get into that club," Kenny shifts with the movement, rolling the way Craig pulls him. His chin tucks against the other boy's side, cheek pressed onto his chest. He closes his eyes and hums happily under his breath as he wiggles his feet under the comforter. "Man, even living on the other side of the tracks isn't getting me enough points. What's a guy gotta do, huh?"

“Apathy,” Craig says the word in complete deadpan, even if his smirk stays fixed on his lips, “you have to give negative shits.” Craig’s hand skims along the curve of Kenny’s back, fingers raising goosebumps as they pass over his skin, “But I like that you give a shit.”

“Correction. I give _a_ shit. Just one, single shit,” Kenny jokes, his voice tapering off as Craig’s fingers explore his body. He can feel himself responding, every inch of him lighting up at his feather-light touches. It’s ridiculous how responsive he is. Craig could build him up and break him down with nothing but the pads of his fingers.

Not that he’d tell him that.

“Mmm, just the one,” Kenny can feel more than hear the low rumble of Craig’s voice. The taller boy’s hand travels lower, pressing to the small of Kenny’s back under the covers. Everything in this little bubble is warm and intimate, and each time Craig’s spindly fingers spread chaste touches over Kenny’s bare skin, he can’t help but shudder.

Craig places a kiss on the crown of Kenny’s head, his deep breath rustling the golden strands of hair as he releases it. “I give a shit about you.”

Those words warm a place long frozen over in Kenny's heart. He’d given up all hope of ever hearing such sweet admissions from Craig outside of his own imagination. Kenny’s heart swells with adoration, his cheeks burning with renewed dusting. He wiggles closer to bury his face against Craig’s side, trying his best to hide the scarlet written all over his features.

“When did you get so mushy?” Kenny whines, half muffled by the noirette’s body. He tries not to gasp when Craig’s delicate fingers press against the sensitive skin of his back then hip, his blunt nails dragging seductively, just hard enough to leave little goosebumps in their wake.

"I dunno," Craig's sly smile is evident in his voice as he dips his head to get a better look at Kenny's face. "Maybe at dinner," he presses a quick kiss to the blond's forehead, "or the broom closet," another kiss lands on Kenny's temple, "or detention...or the museum." Craig pulls Kenny's body flush with his, a bright blush staining his cheeks at his quiet, honest words. This is new, this feeling of ease and comfort that has been steadily growing between the two of them, and even if communication hasn't always been Craig's strong suit, he wants to _try_ with Kenny.  
  
Kenny wants to joke, wants to interject some form of humor into this moment, but instead he allows himself to bask in it.

The years of waiting seem to melt away as each searing kiss Craig presses onto him immortalizes inside him. Regardless of the future, Kenny will remember this.

He smiles back at Craig before chuckling under his breath, “Oh my. Does that mean the key to a mushy Tucker is making out with you?”

An indelicate snort leaves Craig, and Kenny wishes that weren’t so damn cute. “Technically, only one of those places involved a make out session,” Craig replies quietly, lips ghosting over Kenny’s cheek, “but I would be willing to add other locations to the list.”

Craig freezes under Kenny, voice cracking as though his whispered words and their meaning caught up with him almost immediately. “I-I mean...if that’s something you want. Or if it’s okay. Like if this is okay, and...last night and everything.”

Kenny doesn't get to enact his next thoughts into motion, because his phone, located somewhere on the floor, starts to loudly announce a barrage of text messages. The blond grumbles as he pushes up and away from Craig and upon seeing the worried look on the noirette's features, realizes he needs to silence the phone.

"I got it, I got it!" Kenny stage whispers as he almost trips his way out of the bed, sheets wrapped around his hips indelicately. Once his fingers wrap around the phone, he silences it. "For Christ's sake, Karen's texting me to come pick her up from--" he squints, looking at the phone closer as if he can't understand what he's reading, "from here? Oh my God, she spent the night with Tricia."

“Of course she is,” Craig mumbles, reaching out to grab at the corner of the sheet before Kenny drags it off the bed entirely and leaves him much more exposed than he’s probably ready for this early. “When are you supposed to get her?”

Kenny’s expression twists as he grabs at his boxers and quickly tosses them on. “ _Now,_ ” he hisses at the other boy, ignoring how amazing Craig looks with the sheets tucked precariously around him.

All it would take would be a little tug and— _no_ , his sister was down stairs and expecting him any minute to pick her up. No more time for sweet, sweet Tucker abs.

Kenny drops the sheets, to his deep sadness, and grabs his shirt, pulling it over his head. “I gotta go, as much as I don’t wanna. I gotta.”

Craig catches the hem of Kenny’s shirt in his hand and tugs him closer to the edge of his bed, “Well, I mean...you gotta walk, right?”

The blond’s lips quirk slightly at the edges as he’s pulled bodily between Craig’s awaiting legs. His eyes roll softly before he bends down and places a kiss to the crown of Craig’s hair. “Oh no, it looks like I took my sweet ass time walking to the Tucker house. My bad, Kare-bear.”

"Had to rescue a kitten from a tree," tipping his head back to look up at Kenny, Craig keeps his fingers twisted in the hem of the blond's shirt, "maybe two."  Craig's knuckles brush against Kenny's stomach, a wave of goosebumps rushing over his skin at the touch, "Or whatever super heroes do in their off time."

“It looks like they fornicate with other super heroes,” Kenny jests as he leans into the touch. Dipping down he presses a soft kiss behind Craig’s ear before nuzzling the fine hairs found there. “Sadly, though, as much as I don’t want to leave, she’s gonna know how long it takes to get here.” The blond pouts as he lifts his head, pressing his forehead along Craig’s. This feels like a dream, and it sucks that he’s going to need to wake up.

“How long does it take to get here?” Craig says into the narrow space between them, their lips brushing with his words.

“I’d say give or take ten minutes if I’m hoofin’ it?” Kenny ghosts a breath over Craig’s lips, wanting so bad to stay. “Listen... “ The blond pulls back, nibbling at his own bottom lip. “I don’t want you to think this is some grand getaway plan?”

His eyes glisten with emotions as he pushes back Craig’s bangs. “I’ve wanted this, you, for so long. I promise. I want more of this.” There’s a pause before Kenny laughs, tracing his fingertips over Craig’s abs, “A lot more of _this_.”

A little breath of a laugh leaves Craig at the touch. “I’d like that,” he replies with a smile, raising his hand to Kenny’s neck and pulling him down once again to press their lips together.

Kenny relishes in the taste, the feel of Craig's lips. He surges forward, wanting more, pressing his body closer. He knows he has to leave, but he finds himself climbing on-top of Craig, straddling him so he's seated on his lap.

The kiss grows more heated as Kenny angles just right to slip his tongue along Craig's lips and press his ass down against the thin fabric separating them.

Craig muffles a groan against Kenny’s lips, his fingers skirting under the back of Kenny’s t-shirt, pushing and pulling against him until Craig’s back hits the mattress. His hands wander, taking in every dip and curve in the morning sun instead of the dim light of the movie theater or the darkness of Craig’s room.

And Kenny feels wanted. With each touch and ragged breath that escapes between their kiss-swollen lips, the warmth in the pit of Kenny’s chest burns bright. When Craig’s hand cradles the back of Kenny’s neck, nails biting into the tender skin at a particularly hard shift of hips, his shudder mirrors Craig’s

"Maybe Karen walks herself home.." Kenny mutters against Craig's lips, their sweet kiss turning filthy as he grinds down against him, a low moan vibrating out of Craig.

Hands glide over Kenny’s skin, inching his shirt higher and sending goosebumps down his sides with each swipe of Craig’s tongue.

Their breaths turn labored, Craig hot and hard under Kenny’s hips, and-

“ _Craig!_ Mom made breakfast!” Tricia shouts just outside his door, Karen’s giggle just audible through the wood. “Get your lazy ass up, it’s pancakes!”  
  
Kenny feels himself fall backwards, feels his leg get caught on the sheets, feels gravity take control, but he never feels the ground. Strong hands latch onto the blond, steading him before he can fall off of the bed. The shock still pounds at his chest, his heart thumping a mile a minute.

“Craig,” Kenny whispers, eyes darting to the door, “she won’t come in, will she?”

"Hell no," Craig's voice cracks as he yanks the sheet around his hips, sitting up straighter with a bright flush creeping over his face and neck, "she wouldn't.  We've got a code."

" _CRAIG!_ "

" _Tricia!_ " he yells back and rolls his eyes when both girls giggle at Craig's bad impression of his sister's voice.

"Pancakes! Get _up_!"

"I _am_ up," muttering under his breath, Craig presses his hand into the wad of fabric covering his crotch.

"What?" Tricia knocks at the door again, "I can't hear you.  It sounds like someone is holding your nose or something."

"Ha ha," Craig deadpans, running a hand through his tousled hair, his other hand still braced on Kenny's wrist, "I'm getting dressed, I'll be down in a minute."

"Gross, ew," the girl says through the door, "fine, just hurry up!"

Kenny shakes his head, pressing his forehead against Craig’s shoulder and releases the laugh he’d been holding in. “Sisters, am I right?”

"More like actual demons," Craig says against the shell of Kenny's ear with a low chuckle.  A sigh works its way past his lips, stirring the fine hairs along Kenny's neck, "Guess the world awaits, huh?"

“I don’t know what you mean, Tucker?” Kenny smiles, his eyes bright and full of raw honesty as he slides completely off the bed. “My entire world is in this house right now.”

Craig stares from his spot on the bed, lips parted and appearing so much younger wrapped up in his sheet as Kenny’s words sink in fully.

“What? Something on my face?” Kenny asks as he pauses his epic search for his jeans. His face lights up when his eyes meet Craig’s, realizing exactly _what_ he’d said out loud.

“ _Karen_.” Kenny back tracks, his eyes darting around the ground nervously, “K-Karen’s in the house, right? So. I mean. _You_ and Karen,” He finishes, trying his best to find his frickin pants, tossing things around.

“Is that weird? Was it weird for me to say that? Did I ruin it? I ruined this didn’t I?” Kenny rambles, hands coming up to scrub at his face, squatting among the mess on the floor.

There’s a rustle of fabric behind him, a creak of bedsprings before arms wrap around Kenny’s shoulders.

“You didn’t ruin anything, you idiot,” Craig voice is fond, his embrace tightening when he rests his forehead against the back of Kenny’s head. “Except maybe your budding bad boy street cred.”

“I have that?” Kenny whispers, lowering his hands. He looks to the side, the back of his head pressing against Craig’s shoulder as his eyes cast upward.

Plastic stars litter the ceiling and it warms his heart to think of a younger Craig placing them there.

“I don’t wanna..” Kenny pauses to make a face, “I’ve wanted this for so long, I can’t mess it up.” His voice sounds caught in his throat, eyes closing as he leans back against Craig’s chest. “I don’t want to mess this up.” He repeats quieter.

“I don’t either,” Craig echoes back, the small phrase making something flutter in Kenny’s chest. “Even if I’m...kinda late to the party...”

“Better late than never?” Kenny retorts, tilting his head to press his cheek against Craig’s.

They stay like that for a little bit, just enjoying each other’s touch, before Kenny’s phone rudely interrupts them again. The buzzing pulls him out of his cocoon of happy emotions and drops him right back into reality.

“Alright, enough of the gay shit,” Kenny jokes, pulling away. “We can be super gay together on a second date.” Kenny leaves that hanging in the void between them.

Snorting, Craig scoops his boxers off the floor and stands, adjusting his sheet to awkwardly maneuver his long legs into them. “Or a third.  Maybe a fourth,” he glances down at Kenny once the shorts are seated on his hips, extending a hand to help him to his feet, “I mean, as long as you’re not sick of my sister cock-blocking us.”

Kenny bites his bottom lip, sucking the flesh between his teeth as he watches Craig pull his clothing magic trick. If he didn’t have to leave, _god why do I have to leave_ he wonders to himself. His fingers twitch to touch, want to explore every single inch of skin.

The blond knows he must look starved, trying to wipe the look off his face, he smiles crookedly. “Fourth? Fifth? Let’s multiply that by five.” He laughs, not letting go of Craig’s hands when he stands. “Annnnd, I’ll just.. distract her with Karen.” Kenny quips, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Sounds like a plan,” Craig’s lips quirk into a half smirk, twisting their fingers together as Kenny’s phone buzzes again. “Maybe we need to add Karen to the cock-block list.”

“She’s gonna get such a stern talking to about big brothers alone time.” Kenny grumbles as he leans forward and presses a shy, almost nervous kiss against Craig’s bottom lip. “I uh, I should go.”

“Fine,” Craig huffs out, pressing a kiss to Kenny’s lips that lingers long enough to make his toes curl.

Craig pulls back, lips curving again into the easy smile that always seems equal parts sly and almost bored. “Put on your pants, McCormick.”

“Never thought I’d hear that sentence in my life.” Kenny laughs, wiggling his eyebrows as he spots his pants. He ignores the way his heart is hammering against his ribs, ignores the heat that continues to climb through his body, electric in his veins.

He slips his legs into his jeans one at a time, jumping a little as he pulls them up and buckles them. Next are his socks and shoes, then his over shirt.

Kenny stands near Craig’s window, the cold breeze cutting right through him when he opens it. “Jesus, think it coulda gotten any more colder?”

“Colorado is so messed up, dude,” walking to the window next to Kenny, Craig shoots a look between Kenny and the outside world. “Out the window, huh? I think that’ll earn back some of your bad boy points.”

“Does that turn you on? The bad boy in the window?” Kenny purrs as he presses another kiss to Craig’s lips before he swings a leg out the window dramatically.

Lifting himself out, he places his feet gently against the overhang before shooting Craig one last teasing grin.

“Please don’t fall while you’re trying to impress me,” Craig leans through the window and gives Kenny another peck, “be careful.”

“Mysterion knows no fear.” Kenny quips before he slips down the landing, he struggles for a second, hands gripping the edge, before he swings his legs to the drain pipe and laughs.

Shooting a thumbs up to Craig to show he’s ok, Kenny shimmies down the pipe. He takes a second once he’s on the ground, to straighten up his clothing and run his fingers through his hair.

Taking a few steps, he heads to the front door and knocks on it.

Laughter and muffled movement sound through the door, it opening a moment later by a rail-thin ginger girl with Craig’s smile. “What’s crackin’, McCormick? Here to steal my bff away?”

“You know it pop-tart, she in the other room grabbing her stuff?” Kenny asks as he reaches his hand up to ruffle Tricia’s hair, walking past her into the house.

“Yup,” closing the door and following after him, Tricia ducks around Kenny to stop him. “What about you?” she drops her voice to a stage whisper, glancing over her shoulder to Thomas Tucker lounging on the couch, “you get my brother home in one piece?”

Kenny blinks, stopping his pace toward the staircase, stuck now in the Tucker living room with Craig’s dad staring at him.

The blond offers his most charming smile, he ignores the surprise he’s feeling that she knows about the date and pokes Tricia on the forehead, “Of course I did, I’m a Princess. A class act, through and through.”

The eyes are still on him and Kenny wonders how much Mr. Tucker knows. With Tricia being so open, he’s sure it’s not a secret.

Tricia’s eyebrows raise a fraction as she takes in his appearance, giving him a once-over that ends with a coy smile curving her lips. “Of course, princess. Let me go fetch your knight.”

The blond winks, sticking his tongue out at the tiny demon as she runs up the stairs, a chorus of names leaving her lips. “ _Craig! Karen!_ ”

When the small girl disappears, Kenny is left alone in the living room. He can feel the stare boring into his face, and decides to attempt small talk. He waves his arms from side to side before twisting and walking closer to Thomas.

Kenny pulls up his most respectful smile, “Heyo, Mr. Tucker, how's’ it going? I hope Kare-bear was an angel while she was here?”

“She was fine,” Thomas says, voice even and devoid of much of anything other than annoyance as he turns back to the television, “at least one of you lot is.”

The room suddenly feels colder than the weather outside. The air being punched out of Kenny’s lungs, it takes him a second to gather himself. His eyes glaze over, face passive as his brain tries to catch up with the situation.

He’s used to this. Parents being cold to him, but for some reason, he hadn’t been expecting it. _My mistake,_  Kenny thinks as he swallows a lump in his throat and pulls a fake smile.

“Ah, well. She is the best of us. Raising her to be better, learning from past mistakes and whatnot. So proud of her.” Kenny rambles a tiny bit, ready to beat a hasty retreat the moment brunette pigtails come in to focus on the stairs.

Thomas does little more than grunt in response. Thankfully.

Kenny turns his attention back to the stairs, hoping at least someone will appear and break this uncomfortable bubble he’s trapped in when he hears it.

It’s quiet. Words that probably weren’t meant to be heard, but if there’s anything he’s learned about Craig’s father over the years it’s that he’s deliberate.

“It’s a wonder something came outta that house that isn’t a piece of shit.”

Kenny licks the inside of his molar, sucking his teeth in an attempt to not comment. He can feel his nostrils flaring, can feel his pulse quicken.

Kenny knows damn well what the town of South Park thinks of his family. It’s no secret. Hell, he knows every single rumor about his parents and himself.

He steels his jaw, counts to ten, and takes a deep breath as he pockets his hands into his jeans. He won’t take the bait. He won’t fight with Mr. Tucker, regardless of what the rumor mill thinks of him, Kenny McCormick is not disrespectful.

The chimes of perky voices flow down from the top of the stairs as a pair of teenage girls accompany Craig. Kenny feels relief flood through his body as he spots his sister, her face dropping when she in turn catches the look on his face.

 _Shit_. Kenny quickly replaces the look with a smile, opening his arms to hug Karen when she hurries to reach the bottom of the stairs, “Kenny.. what’s wro—“

“Kare-bear!” He cuts her off, spinning her around, book-bag and all, before putting her back down. “I missed you kiddo. Let’s get you home.”

Karen can sense the change of atmosphere, Kenny can tell in the way her hand reaches for his, lacing their fingers. “Of course big brother! I’m gonna make us brownies when we get home, Tricia and I looked up the recipe.”

“It’s super easy, too,” Tricia nods matter-of-factly, bounding up to Karen and giving her a hug. “And once you master them, you can give them to Ike.”

Kenny narrows his eyebrows at the statement, rolling his eyes as Karen’s cheeks light up.

“I-what?! Trish! Stoppppp it! I don’t like him like that oh my gosh!” Karen swats at her friends shoulder, shaking her head and dancing around slightly, hand never leaving Kenny’s the entire time.

“Yanno, when you two get hitched, Ky and I will finally be brothers.” Kenny jokes, swinging his sisters hand.

“And then you’ll be Stan’s in-law once he and Kyle finally realize they’re each other’s boner fuel,” Craig drawls while descending the stairs.

“ _EW_ , Craig, _Jesus_ don’t say _boner_!” Tricia turns and smacks his arm once he reaches the foyer. “Those aren’t things I want to correlate in my brain, ew.”

Kenny watches Craig descend, his lips turning into a genuine smile. “Yeah, that’s the plan. God gifted me a older brother and a little sister so I can one day be related to both Stan and Kyle. Then when they get married, we’ll all be one big happy family.”

Karen stops her giggles that were previously erupting from the word ‘ _boner_ ’ to gawk at Kenny. “Kenny! I’m not marrying Ike!”

“You say that now,” the blond jests, “but no one can resist the McCormick charm.” There’s a pause as he makes eye contact with Craig and waggles his eyebrows, “No one.”

“I dunno, I might be able to name a few,” Craig tucks his hands into just jean pockets, a smile dangerously close to crossing his lips.

Kenny opens his mouth to reply with a quick quip ready on his tongue when another grumble erupts from the living room.

Thomas sits forward on the couch, shifting to better see the cluster of kids in the hallway, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?“

The words die on Kenny’s tongue as he makes eye contact with Mr. Tucker, squeezing Karen’s hand briefly. He turns to Craig, trying to smile through the disgust rolling through his stomach.

“Um. I’ll see you later?” Kenny asks, eyes darting from the living room to Craig.

Craig’s jaw tightens, his eyes softening. _I’m sorry_ , Kenny can almost hear him say, even if Craig’s lips remain in a thin line.

“Yeah,” Craig finally says as he runs a hand through his inky black hair, “text me. Or something.”

Karen lifts her hand to wave goodbye to the Tucker’s before bodily pulling her big brother from the house.

The two of them give a glance back one last time once they hit the mailbox, Kenny waving his fingers at Craig before they both make their way down the road.

The walk from the Tucker house is quiet for the first couple of minutes, the McCormick siblings walking in companionable silence. The two of them share a few knowing smiles, the tension caused by Mr. Tucker melting away the longer the two of them are together.

The smiles they give each other start to become contagious, even telling. Karen is well aware that Kenny is wearing the same outfit he was last night and showing that she’s noticed with the extra inch of quirk to her smile.

Kenny knows damn well his little sister is not stupid, his own smile mirrors hers, if not a little more crooked as he starts whistling a jaunty tune as they walk. Karen’s amusement is almost palpable, it’s radiating off of her in waves and it’s adorable that she thinks she’s being subtle in the least bit.

“So,” the bruinette starts, her eyes glittering with barely contained excitement, “how did it go, big brother?”

Kenny tries, and fails, to not preen as he tilts his head to glance at his sister. He’s glowing and he knows it, excluding some sort of cocky attitude as he strolls through the cul-de-sac.

“I think it went pretty well, if you ask me.” The blond chimes as he avoids one of the many potholes that litter the street. “The date was amazing from step one all the way to step five.” He continues as he watches his sisters smile grow, if that were even possible.

“Oh my god Kenny, tell me everything!” She howls, excitement now bursting off of her. She leaps to the side and snatches his arm in hers as she tilts her head up to watch her brother. “Was it romantic?” She wonders as stars dance in her eyes and Kenny in that moment decides he would have played it up to be more so even if it hadn’t been. Just so he could see that look of sheer happiness painted on her adorable features.

Thankfully, the truth is much better than any fabrication he could ever devise.

“Yeah! Kare-bear, it was like a dream. He opened the car door for me, he pulled my chairs out, he even bought a extra large tub of popcorn and let me slather it with butter at the movie!” Kenny talks in a rushed voice, his inflection going higher and higher with excitement. Karen hangs on his every word as they make their way down the path that will lead them over the train tracks.

“Is Craig a Prince from a fairy tale? ‘Cuz he sounds like it.” Karen whispers as her eyes blink back the wonder and mirth that Kenny can see dancing in them.

“He might as well be,” he answers before continuing, “when the night ended, we didn’t want it to, so I spent the night.” It sounds less scandalous when he says it out loud, but his sisters reaction is gold when she tugs on his arm and gasps out his name.

“Kenny! You’re so bad.” She jokes, her lips curling into that famous McCormick smirk.

“Naw, I’m so good he didn’t want to let go of me.” Kenny snorts before correcting himself, “Not anything naughty! Like, we hugged. You should never do anything naughty on the first date, got it?” He quickly adds, his eyes narrowed as he looks down at her. His sister is a smart cookie and she knows damn well Kenny did more than ‘hug’, but she keeps her mouth sealed and plays her innocent card well.

“You’re so silly Kenny, of course he wouldn't want the night to end. He took out the fairest Princess in all of the world. Who would want to take her back to the castle? I’m just surprised he let you leave at all!” She chimes out in a sing song voice that could give Kenny his own teasing tone a run for its money.

“Who told you that you could grow up?” Kenny asks, “You sound too much like me right now, stop it.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to be you? You’re the most amazing person in the world.” She adds and Kenny feels his heart melt as she hugs closer to his side, pulling on his arm. “I’m so happy for you Kenny, I know how much you like him.”

Her words drive home that he actually went on a date with Craig Tucker. His years of pinning had finally paid off. His eyes feel moist and he stops talking for a second to scrub at them with the back of his sleeve.

“Kenny?” Karen ventures, her hand coming up to rest on his wrist. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah Kare-bear, never better.” He answers as his smile returns, “The Princess is just tired, what with all that excitement.” Kenny allows a small chuckle to leave his lips as he places his hand on his sister’s head, tussling her hair. She bats at his hand, trying her best to look peeved that he would mess her hair up.

“Hey, stop!” She whines as a pout juts her bottom lip out, “I have to see Ike soon and you’re messing up my shtoyle.”

Kenny’s caught off guard by that comment, his eyes widening half a fraction. “Ike? Why does it matter what you look like to Ike?” Blue eyes narrow into a squint as he stops walking, he feels his big brother senses tingling as suspicion takes hold.

“Karen.” He starts, but she hasn’t stopped walking. Instead, she continues down the road, her hands laced behind her back. She turns and walks backwards to face him with a grin on her lips with a secret hidden behind it. “I thought you said you didn’t like him like that?” Kenny inquires, though they’d joked about it before, he’d never taken it seriously.

“I may or may not have the tiniest crush on him,” she admits sheepishly, her eyes darting away from the shock written all over Kenny’s face.

“No way, Karen are you into Canadians?” He laughs as he widens his strides to catch up with his sister. “You know they have floppy heads right? Who knew you’d be into that, _buddy_.”

Karen snorts and it sounds so much like a sound Kenny would make that his heart squeezes in his chest.

She’s growing up, she’s developing crushes and starting to take after him in ways he had never imagined. It’s a moment of change for him, a realization that time moves faster than he ever thought it could. One moment he was protecting her from school yard bullies and the next, he’s talking to her about a crush. Kenny can’t help but feel a sort of sadness at the idea of his sister discovering love for the first time. The years of pain that he went through is something he would never wish on anyone, but the following feeling of mutual affection?

Well. That he wishes for the world.

“I’m proud of you squirt, I didn’t think you’d ever start having interests outside of dollies and princesses. When did you start liking boys?” Kenny asks, he follows her movements as she stomps into a few smaller puddles. The water splashes all around her but Karen doesn’t seem bothered in the least bit.

“Not too long ago,” she admits as she leaps into another, deeper, puddle. “We were playing Minecraft and I just.. _knew_.” A giggle leaves her as she kicks at the water, her eyes meet Kenny’s and she smiles. “I knew because I have a wonderful brother who explained to me exactly how it would feel when it happens. I wasn’t confused at all.”

He feels like he could cry, that pride that's swelling inside of him feels like a balloon ready to pop. _Validation_ , his mind chimes, _she’s telling you that you raised her right and you’re feeling validation._

“Karen… I don’t know what to say to that.” He’s silent as she skips back over in his direction, she’s small but now that he thinks about it, she isn’t really _that_ small, not anymore. When did that happen? How did he miss that?

“You don’t have to say nothin’ silly.’ She loops arms with him again and tugs to continue their walk home. “Well, I lied. I want you to tell me more details about your date. I wanna know everything, how he dressed, where he took you. Don’t you hold out on me Kenny!”

Kenny laughs as they step over the tracks, he ducks his head causing his bangs to hang over his eyes for a moment before he throws his head back and laughs louder. “It was awesome!” He lets go of her arm and gestures wildly. If his baby sister wanted details, he would tell them with style.

“So first, he drives up in his dad’s car, and oh my god Kare-bear, he’s playing this mixtape that Clyde put together and it’s so bad.. But it’s sweet and I can feel my hands getting so sweaty from nerves, I thought I was gonna pull a Stan and throw up all over him!”

Kenny’s voice booms through the wrong side of town, the two McCormick children literally on the other side of the tracks, lost to their own little world as they head home.

\------

Craig starts his trek through the living room toward the kitchen and the promise of pancakes the minute Tricia closes the door. He ignores his father’s eyes following him until he hears his voice again as he passes the couch. “I don’t like that kid.”

The words make Craig stop in his tracks, a chill running down his spine.

Tricia pads into the living room behind Craig, and he can feel bile rising in his throat. “But, Dad, Karen’s my best-“

“No, it’s her brother,” Thomas practically spits, and Craig wishes he could make his feet move, make them continue into the kitchen where he can hear his mom on the phone, can smell pancakes instead of the bullshit he knows is about to come out of his father’s mouth.

“What’s wrong with Kenny?” his younger sister asks, irritation concealed in her words, but Craig can see the frown creasing her brow when he finally turns around. “He’s nice and funny, an-“

“And I don’t want him around here,” Thomas’ voice booms in the living room, standing to tower over Tricia.  She opens her mouth to yell back a retort, but he beats her to it, straightening to his full height. “You got that? My house, my fucking rules.  Don’t act like you haven’t heard all the shit he’s done. What kind of person he is.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Craig says, breaking his silence and keeping his voice as even as he possibly can despite how much his hands are shaking in his pockets.

“Exactly what I said,” his father turns to Craig then, bushy eyebrows pinching together in fury. “This whole town knows what kind of trash that family is, and that kid? Hell, I’ve heard shit about him that’d make a whore blush.”

“They’re rumors,” Craig grits out between grinding teeth, “absolute bullshit spread by bored assholes because they don’t have shit else to do.”

“Even rumors have truth to them, _Craig_.”

Those words, that tone, make him sick to his stomach. Years of dealing with this fucked up town throwing him into a relationship, years of trying to figure out what the hell he even was when Tweek became more than a friend he pretended to date. Years of _no_ turning to _maybe_ then _yes, I’m gay_ flooding his mind at the smug look on his father’s face.

“Yeah, well these ones don’t,” Craig hears himself say, heart beating rapidly against his ribs.

“What, are you sweet on him?” Thomas hisses, bile dripping from his words. The twisted, half smile spread over his father’s face falls at the way Craig’s jaw clenches.  “Holy shit, you are.”

"Dad, stop it," Craig watches Tricia take a step forward, her voice surprisingly even despite the way her hands are fidgeting at her sides.

"Don't you fuckin' start, Trish," Thomas holds a hand up to her, eyes narrowing on Craig across the room, "this isn't about you or your little friend."

"Kenny's my friend, too," she snaps, and Craig is so proud of how strong willed Tricia is, but wishes to God that she would back down right now.  She doesn't need to see _this_ , doesn't need to have this shit turned on her. "And if Craig-"

"If _Craig_ had a shred of self respect, he wouldn't go sniffing around trash like that," his father's voice rises, talking over Tricia and effectively silencing her. "It's a shame; your brother really downgraded himself with this one."

Thomas stalks forward several steps, his towering presence stirring a familiar fear in Craig's core.  "I think I was more than understanding about you being gay," his words are icy, quiet compared to the shouting that filled the room moments before, "but I refuse to let some drug dealing _slut_ in my house." Thomas shakes his head, and it would almost seem like fatherly concern if the look of disgust weren't so prominent on his face, "Why can’t you go back to dating someone like Tweek, huh? That was a nice boy. Someone who isn’t all around town spreading their legs.”

" _DAD_!" Tricia yells as a wave of cold washes over Craig.

He feels as if he plunged into a frozen lake, numbness spreading through his limbs, the air seized from his lungs. Rage pumps through Craig's veins with each passing second, and he can barely hear himself over the ringing in his ears, "He's not a drug dealer, or a _slut_ , or whatever the _fuck_ else you-"

"You listen here, boy," Thomas' voice turns deep, gravely as he almost seems to inflate in size, "if you want to get your dick wet, fine. But don't for a second think that that kid is worth-"

" _Thomas_ ," Laura says from the kitchen doorway, and Craig doesn't know if he's ever been happier to hear anger in her usually calm voice, "that's _enough_."

His father stills, frustration still radiating from him.  Craig swallows down his pride and pushes past Thomas, eyes set on the stairs.

"That's right, hide behind your mother," Thomas calls after him, ignoring Laura's protests until she strikes a nerve and then they're arguing in the middle of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Craig, you didn't deserve any of that," Tricia whispers to him as he approaches, blinking hard against stubborn tears when he ruffles a hand through her hair and continues past her.  "Where are you going?"

"To my room. Away. Wherever," he barely knows what he's saying, just that he can't be _here_.

Craig takes the steps two at a time, closing the door behind him once he reaches the sanctuary of his room.  The tiny stars scattered across the ceiling are dull in the daylight, and any warmth Kenny brought with him left when he climbed out the window.

It takes Craig less than two minutes to empty his backpack and shove some clothes into it.  Three shirts, five pairs of boxers, some mismatched socks, and his favorite jeans. He throws his wallet and a handful of loose change in before zipping it shut and pulling on his shoes.

The outside air feels like heaven against his heated face, and he tugs his chullo firmly on his head before ducking out the window and carefully righting his footing on the tiny ledge outside.  After closing the glass pane, Craig follows the same route down that he discovered when he was 9, fingers ghosting over the old, dried up gum he used to guide his way all those years ago.

The grass is crisp under his Chucks, the newly formed frost crunching under his feet when he crouches under his mother's car and finds the magnetic lock box.

Craig hopes the yelling inside is still loud enough to mask the sound of the car starting, and the minute he backs out of the driveway, tires rolling over payment instead of concrete, he decides he doesn't care anymore.

He puts the car back into drive and speeds away from his father's house, a new destination clear in his mind.


End file.
